Mr Uchiha
by Hebadigri
Summary: Kisah romansa cinta dan drama yang memacu adrenalin serta menggairahkan. Warning! Terjemahan, Tidak untuk anak-anak! Kekerasan! Tema berat! Baca desclaimer dengan baik! Chapter 1-61 AKAN SEGERA DIHAPUS! Sequel ongoing dari chap 62-dst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original Story: Fifty Shades Of Grey by E.L James**

 **Edited by Me**

 **NOTE:**

 **Warning! This story isn't mine!**

 **IF YOU LOVE THE STORY , PLEASE BUY THE ORIGINAL NOVEL TO SUPPORT THE AUTHOR.**

 **I Don't take any advantage of this story.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 1]**

* * *

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Yamanaka Ino karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku, yang mana minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyikat rambutku agar mau menurut. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah.

Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada gadis pucat berambut merah muda dengan mata Hijau yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, menatap ke arahku, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi. Ino adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu.

Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang belum aku pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku telah mengajukan diri, aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak - hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seattle dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Uchiha Enterprises Holdings Inc. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga. Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku - tapi dia telah menyetujui Ino untuk wawancara. Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya. Ino meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam bulan untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu.

"Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Tolonglah," Ino memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, rambut pirang strawberry dan mata biru cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku inginkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Ino. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol? "

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya. "

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. "

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur, aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti "Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Ino, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Sakura seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku." Mengumpulkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Ino membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Ino bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun. Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik - dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang. Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Vancouver, Washington menuju Portland dan I-5.

Masih pagi, dan aku tidak harus tiba di Seattle sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Ino meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. Aku tidak yakin Wanda, VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Uchiha. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Uchiha House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan.

Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja yang terus terang menakutkan. Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan . Haruno Sakura menggantikan Yamanaka Ino."

"Tunggu sebentar, Miss Haruno." Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya.

Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi Ino daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. Aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya rokku, sepatu bot coklat selutut dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas. Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Miss Yamanaka sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Miss Haruno. kau pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar. Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. aku tidak cocok di sini. Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah.

Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi. Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya - lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. Aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaku.

"Miss Haruno, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih. Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke 6 langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seattle yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota.

Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku lumpuh sesaat oleh pemandangan itu. Wow. Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Ino karena tidak memberikanku dengan biografi singkat. aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun.

Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu. Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Sakura. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira Uchiha berumur empat puluhan: bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut pirang yang sesuai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini. Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri.

"Miss Haruno?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. Uchiha akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um - Tidak" Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah? Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"Kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Olivia, tolong ambilkan Nona Haruno segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Olivia bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"Aku minta maaf, Miss Haruno, Olivia adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. Uchiha akan tiba dalam lima menit. "

Olivia kembali dengan segelas air es. "Ini untukmu, Miss Haruno."

"Terima kasih." Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Mungkin Mr. Uchiha bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki Afro-Amerika yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah. Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu.

"Golf, minggu ini, Uchiha " Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Olivia segera melompat dan membuka lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku!

"Selamat siang, ladies," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser.

"Mr. Uchiha akan menemui anda sekarang, Miss Haruno. Langsung saja masuk," kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengumpulkan tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetuk, langsung saja masuk" Dia tersenyum ramah. Aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan kedalam kantor. Sialan, aku dan dua kaki kiriku! aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke kantor Mr. Uchiha, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. Aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Oh My - dia begitu muda.

"Miss Yamanaka." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau baik-baik? Apakah kau ingin duduk? " Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik.

Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, onyx gelap yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagiku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-" gumamku. Jika orang ini adalah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Miss Yamanaka sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Uchiha. "

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Haruno Sakura. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Ino, mm ... Yamanaka ... um ... Nona Yamanaka di Washington State. "

"Aku paham," katanya singkat. Aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin.

"Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L. Kantornya terlalu besar untuk satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah - serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah seperti foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton," kata Uchiha ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa", gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"Aku sangat setuju, Miss Haruno," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah. Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Ino dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. Uchiha tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar. Aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihatnya, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. Aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Miss Haruno," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam - kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?" Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? aku harap. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena itu dia mengalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Ino, maksudku, Miss Yamanaka, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara itu?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini." Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku - oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja - akan hadir dengan gelarku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr Uchiha." Aku menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Untuk apa anda berutang keberhasilan anda?" Aku melirik padanya. Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Miss Haruno, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik". Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan Onxy-nya.

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik. "

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Ino tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Miss Haruno. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan. "

"Kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Miss Haruno," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi. Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku?

Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? Aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Miss Haruno. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu, kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih.

"Mulutku menganga. aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" aku bertanya, jijik.

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku. aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. Aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Miss Haruno." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan, aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam mimpi secara fisik." Dia bergeser di kursinya.

"Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Miss Haruno, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang." Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Ino, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"Kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?" Aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja, apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? ".

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta." Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati. "

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Ino.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Miss Haruno. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Nona Yamanaka dari punggungku. Dia mendesakmu dan mendesakmu Public Relation ku, dan aku kagumi pada keuletan seperti itu." Aku tahu bagaimana Ino dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini? "

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Miss Haruno, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia?" Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu? ".

"Aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip Carnegie bilang: "Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki." Aku sangat tunggal, fokus. aku suka kontrol - diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" kau gila kontrol.

"Aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"Kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kita sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Ino memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa itu membentuk kau sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi?. Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui." Ketertarikanku adalah terusik.

"Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?".

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Miss Haruno." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. sialan. Ya tentu saja - jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu. Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. Aku coba lagi.

"Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?".

"Aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu."

"Apakah kau gay, Mr. Uchiha?" Dia menyedot nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja? Sialan Ino dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak gay." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Aku meminta maaf. Ini um ... tertulis di sini"I ni pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?" Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err ... tidak. Ino - Miss Yamanaka - dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial. aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Ino, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak Dia teman sekamarku. " Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata Onyx-nya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luarbiasa tenang. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"Aku dicalonkan. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak." Ada ketukan di pintu, dan pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Mr. Uchiha, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi."

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Andrea. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya." Andrea ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Andrea nampak linglung. Mr. Uchiha memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku.

"Baiklah, Mr. Uchiha," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Miss Haruno?" Oh, kita kembali ke 'Nona Haruno' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun." "Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata onyx-nya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Di mana dia akan menuju? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat ... mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?" Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Datang ke Seattle bareng Ino, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, . Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku." Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya," bisikku, benar-benar bingung.

"Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi - sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"Aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk, Mr Uchiha, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke WSU di Vancouver?" Terdengar Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan.

"Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli?

"Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya Pak," jawabku, mengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancara, Mr. Uchiha."

"Menyenangkan dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa. Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan megangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai kita Bertemu lagi, Miss Haruno." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kita pernah bertemu lagi? aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kita masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. Uchiha" Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Miss Haruno." Dia memberikan senyum kecil. Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr Uchiha," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar. Aku senang kau menemukanku penghibur, aku menatap marah dalam hati, berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti aku keluar. Andrea dan Olivia berdua matanya mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?" tanya Uchiha.

"Ya." Olivia melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Uchiha mengambil darinya sebelum Olivia dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu.

Uchiha meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol membuka pintu lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu. Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya. Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata Onyx-nya menyala menatapku.

"Sakura," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Sasuke," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu lift menutup.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

[MyNote:

Hai all.. gimana ceritanya? Menarik? Membosankan? Review Please!

Aku mau tegaskan lagi, cerita ini bukan milikku, aku hanya mengEdit karakter utama dan beberapa karakter pendukung lainnya menjadi beberapa karakter di Naruto dan juga memperbaiki beberapa terjemahan yang kurang dimengerti.

Cerita ini aku ambil dari novel Trilogy Fifty Shades by E.L. James. Di Indonesia novel ini nggak diterbitkan dalam bentuk terjemahan tapi dalam bentuk Bahasa Inggris dikarenakan... yang aku tahu bahwa novel ini termasuk kategori Erotic romance yang eksplisit, kalaupun nantinya diterbitkan pastinya akan disensor habis!

Dengan mempublish cerita ini, AKU GAK NGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN DARI KARYA ORANG LAIN!

Cerita akan ku update setiap hari kalau nggak ada halangan.

Byee byee...]


	2. Chapter 2

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 2]**

* * *

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai batu pasir yang rapi. Aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku bebas di udara terbuka, segar dan lembab dari kota Seattle.

Mengangkat wajahku, aku menyambut hujan dingin menyegarkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pada keseimbanganku. Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa.

Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku. Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apa ini? Bersandar pada salah satu pilar bangunan baja, aku dengan gagah berani mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apakah itu? Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil. Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku. Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak di permukaan.

Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian ia memiliki hak untuk itu - dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan dengan senang hati, tapi mengapa dia harus? Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Ino tidak memberiku biografi singkatnya.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang I-5, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Dan pertanyaan Ino, ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia gay! Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Bumi, telan aku sekarang! Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial Yamanaka Ino! Aku cek speedometer.

Aku mengemudi dengan lebih hati-hati dari pada waktu sebelumnya. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata Onyx tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Uchiha lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat dari usianya. Lupakan, Sakura, aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu. Lupakanlah kejadian yang telah lalu. Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. Aku beralih pada MP3 player mengeraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock indie saat aku menekan pedal gas.

Ketika aku sampai I-5, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan. Kita tinggal di apartemen duplex kecil di Vancouver, Washington, dekat dengan kampus Vancouver dari WSU. Aku beruntung, orang tua Ino membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang. Saat aku tiba di apartemen, aku tahu Ino akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya, dan dia adalah orang yang ulet. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

"Sakura! Kau kembali". Ino duduk di ruang tamu kita, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian, meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacarnya, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa. Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Aku melambaikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Sakura, terima kasih banyak untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" Oh tidak, ini dia, Inkuisisi Yamanaka Ino. aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu.

"Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens dan muda. Benar-benar muda." Ino menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar"

Ino menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Ya ampun, Sakura, aku minta maaf - aku tidak berpikir."

Aku gusar.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Berapa umur dia sih?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" Aku bertanya, Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik" Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur. Aku memeriksa arlojiku.

"Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk siftku di Tendo. "

"Sakura, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Aku telah bekerja di Tendo sejak aku mulai di WSU. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Portland, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini, Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kami jual meskipun ironisnya, aku tidak bagus pada setiap DIY. Aku meninggalkan semua itu untuk ayahku. Aku lebih mirip cewek yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk siftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk fokus pada yang bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sedang sibuk, itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Mrs. Tendo senang melihatku.

"Sakura! Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. "

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir. Aku bisa melakukannya beberapa jam."

"Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu." Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Ino mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya. Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan, lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan dengan bergegas ke rumah Tendo. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan ... dia.

"Kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Sakura. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu." Dia memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari semua yang disurvei. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Ino tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um ... tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?" Aku memerah.

"Aku rasa begitu." Aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura, bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya." Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku. Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan, Itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"Kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak dari dia."

"Aku ragu, Sakura. Ayolah, dia praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan padamu menit terakhir, kamu telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini? Pikirkan sesuatu - cepat.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh - benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. Aku bisa memahami daya tariknya" tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu padanya berharap ini akan membungkamnya sama sekali.

"Kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali" dia mendengus. Aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu" Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Oh, Sakura, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. Aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Ino jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?"

"Ya."

Kami tidak membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku bisa duduk di meja makan dengan Ino dan, sementara ia bekerja pada artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku tentang Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Sialan, tapi wanita itu di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pada abad yang salah. Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam itu, dan Ino sudah lama pergi tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur besi putihku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur. Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin putih suram, dan mata Onyx.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di rumah Tendo. Ino sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhirnya majalah mahasiswa sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, dia jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar kelinci. aku menelepon ibuku di Georgia untuk bertanya bagaimana kabarnya, tapi juga agar dia bisa mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin, ibuku dengan segala usaha bisnis baru. Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya, tapi dia memiliki rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas. Ini akan menarik, hal baru minggu depan.

Dia membuatku khawatir. aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Yamato - suaminya yang relatif baru tetapi jauh lebih muda - mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Yamato tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?"

Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, dan aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

"Sakura? Apakah kau bertemu seseorang?" Wow ... bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, Bu, bukan apa-apa. Kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Sakura, kau benar-benar harus keluar lebih sering, sayang. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Yamato" Seperti biasa?, Mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik.

Setelah itu, aku telpon Kakashi, ayah tiriku, mantan suami ibu nomor dua, pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku, dan orang yang sama dengan nama belakangku. Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak dan ia menjawab dengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Kakashi tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furniture saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Kakashi adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil dan alasan mengapa aku tahu perbedaan antara elang dan gergaji tangan. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Jumat malam, Ino dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama, kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah, pekerjaan kita, dan dari koran mahasiswa - ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Berdiri di depan pintu kita Gaara teman baikku, memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Gaara! senang melihatmu!" Aku peluk dia dengan singkat.

"Masuklah" Gaara adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di WSU, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku. Kami mengenali roh dalam diri kita masing-masing hari itu, dan kami berteman sejak saat itu. Kami tidak hanya berbagi rasa humor, tetapi kami menemukan bahwa Kakashi dan Gaara Senior berdua berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya, ayah kita juga menjadi sahabat baik. Gaara sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Gaara memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata Jade-nya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu minggu depan" godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Portland akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa, selamat" Senang untuk keberhasilannya, Aku memeluknya lagi. Ino juga ikut senang.

"Gaara! Aku harus menempatkan ini di koran. Tidak ada perubahan editorial terbaru pada menit terakhir pada malam Jumat" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. Aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan" Gaara merlihat tajam padaku, aku memerah.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Ino.

Gaara dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin lebih. Dia cakep dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku. Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Ino sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang ..., yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati dimulutku, kupu-kupu diperutku, malam tanpa tidur.

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menghabiskan terlalu lama ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku.

TIDAK! aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. aku tidak akan menuju kesana, tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. Apakah kau gay, Mr. Uchiha? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari sistemku, kan?

Aku mengamati Gaara membuka sebotol sampanye. Dia tinggi, dan dengan jins dan t-shirt dia dengan segala keindahan ototnya, kulit putih, rambut merah dan mata Jade yang membara. Ya, Gaara cukup panas, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesan: kita hanya berteman. Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan Gaara mendongak dan tersenyum.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanggan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Tendo, Kiba dan Shino dua orang pegawai lain kerja paruh waktu.

Dan kami semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Mrs. Tendo memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan bagelku. Aku asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang kami sudah pesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku melihat ke atas ... dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan Onyx berani Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung.

"Miss Haruno. Kejutan yang menyenangkan" Pandangannya Tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? Aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. Uchiha, "bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada hantu senyum di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"Aku berada di daerah sekitar sini" katanya menjelaskan.

"Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Haruno" Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat ... atau semacam itu. Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. Aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan, dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Tendo. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura," gumamku.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Uchiha?" Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja di sini bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. Pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, mata Onyx-nya dingin tapi juga geli.

Pengikat kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang. Sadarlah, Haruno. Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah.

"Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Miss Haruno," katanya. Aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi benar-benar aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri, kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, gang delapan." Suaraku sedikit terlalu terang. Aku melirik dia dan menyesal segera. Sial, dia tampan. Aku tersipu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. Dengan jantung hampir mencekikku karena sepertinya ada di tenggorokanku mencoba meloloskan diri dari mulutku, aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik.

Mengapa dia di Portland? Mengapa ia di sini di rumah Tendo? Dan dari bagian sangat kecil dari otakku yang kurang dimanfaatkan, mungkin terletak di dasar medulla oblongata-ku di mana alam bawah sadarku berdiam, datang pikiran itu: dia ingin bertemu kau. Tidak mungkin! Aku menolaknya dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ingin melihatku? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendang keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Portland untuk bisnis?" Aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Sakura!

"Aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Ini berpusat di Vancouver. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan. Lihat?

Tidak di sini untuk menemukanmu sama sekali, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku, keras, bangga, dan cemberut. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Semua bagian dari rencanamu memberi makan dunia?" Godaku.

"Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum. Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di rumah Tendo. Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"Aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau mendekor ulang?" Kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias?

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," Katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dia menertawakanku.

Apakah aku itu lucu? berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," Gumamku malu.

"Selotip di lorong dekorasi." Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau bekerja lama di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata Onyx-nya berkonsentrasi keras. Aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku? Aku merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun.

Kurang ajar, seperti biasa, dan tidak pada tempatnya. Mata kedepan Haruno! "Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang kita punya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Uchiha berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya. Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya, seluruh bagian bawah ke tempat gelap dan belum dijelajahi, jauh di dalam perutku. Putus asa, aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" Adalah suaraku serak dan terengah. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." Aku menunduk kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju gang.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami ... benang ... tali kabel ... "Aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun.

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter dari tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari bahwa tatapan panas Onyx-nya padaku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Astaga, bisakah aku jadi lebih diamati? Mengambil pisau Stanleyku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, ." Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Sakura?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Coba dan menjadi tenang, Sakura, alam bawah sadarku tersiksa memohon untuk berlutut.

"Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak: kau! Kau adalah kesukaanku! Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris. " Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku. Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" Aku harus keluar dari subjek ini, jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan? " Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?" Dia mengangguk, mata Onyx-nya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Dia mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu," aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"Aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Mm." Aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi. Aku pasti sewarna dengan manifesto komunis. Berhenti bicara. Berhenti bicara SEKARANG.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun," Katanya datar. Aku mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang dari dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" Aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan terusan biru. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?" Dia akhirnya menanyaiku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ... pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Aku pegang erat-erat dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu rakit penyelamat, dan aku pilih untuk jujur.

"Aku tidak menulis, Ino yang melakukannya. Nona Yamanaka. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis." Ino sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi" Aku merasa seperti aku kekurangan udara, akhirnya, topik percakapan normal.

"Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Uchiha mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?" Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin ... " ia berhenti.

"Kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Ino akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. Aku menolak pemikiran itu - semuanya tolol, konyol ...

"Ino akan senang, jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru. Oh. Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." Ia merogoh ke dalam saku mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor HPku. kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino akan sangat senang.

"SAKURA!"

Pain telah muncul di ujung gang. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Tendo. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Princeton, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. Uchiha." Uchiha mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya.

Pain selalu menjadi teman, dan di saat yang aneh sekarang ketika aku bertemu dengan Uchiha yang kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang normal. Pain memeluk keras membuatku terkejut.

"Sakura, hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" Katanya menyembur.

"Halo Pain, apa kabar? Kau di rumah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Sakura, sangat baik" Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Pain, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata Onyx-nya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain, seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Pain, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Uchiha. Aku menyeret Pain untuk bertemu dengannya, dan mereka memperhitungkan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Pain, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha, ini adalah Pain Tendo. Saudaranya pemilik tempat ini." Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah kenal Pain sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari Princeton mempelajari administrasi bisnis" Aku mengoceh ... Berhenti, sekarang!

"Mr. Tendo" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Mr. Uchiha," Pain membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha dari Enterprises Holdings? Pain dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu nanodetik. Uchiha memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Wow..apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

"Sakura sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Tendo. Dia sangat penuh perhatian" Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, tapi kata-katanya ... ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Pain. "Sampai nanti, Sakura."

"Tentu, Pain." Aku menonton dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan.

"Ada lagi, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial ... apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya?

Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya empat puluh tiga dolar." Aku melirik Uchiha, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata Onyx-nya intens dan berasap. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Sakura." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"Kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin aku untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin" Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti.

"Oh.. dan Sakura, aku senang Nona Yamanaka tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhku. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke planet Bumi.

Oke, aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon Ino dan mengatur sesi foto besok.

.

.

.To Be Continue.

* * *

 **[MyNote:**

Aku minta maaf buat para reader karena chapter kemarin sangat tidak memuaskan karna banyak typo dan kalimat yang kurang bisa difahami, ini pertama kalinya aku publish cerita.

Mohon dimaklumi, ini terjemehan novel barat jadi memang terkadang sulit dipahami dan akunya juga nggak jago menerjemahkan, walau terkadang tergantung pembacanya, dan maaf sekali aku nggak ngasih keterangan dari kalimat atau kata2 yang sulit, aku pusing sendiri pas waktu ngetik cerita ini, aku aslinya seorang **READER** jadi nggk terbiasa ngetik2 cerita, enaknya mah membaca aja hehehehhehe.

Untuk perbaikan chapter 1 akan aku perbaiki lain waktu, soalnya aku sibuk.

 **Semoga chapter ini berkurang typo-nya dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan ^^]**

 **{THANKS TO : undhott, , ryouta sakura, .906, pinktomato, kiyoi-chan, dikapurnamasari90, dianarndraha, cuke cuka nalu, azizaanr, Yuu Hashimoto, Yulia230, VEDG, Uchiha Riri, Shizu F, Gue, Cerry StarMoon, Azmaria Eve}**

 **Untuk yang udah review, cek PM, udah aku balas review kalian ^^**

 **THANKS SO MUCH ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 3]**

* * *

Ino sangat gembira.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Tendo?" Keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Aku berada di ruang stok terdalam, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Dia berada di sekitar sini."

"Aku pikir itu satu kebetulan besar, Sakura. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada di sana untuk menemuimu?" Ia berspekulasi.

Hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi kegembiraan itu hanya untuk sesaat. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini karena bisnis.

"Dia mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Dia mendanai beberapa penelitian," aku bergumam.

"Oh ya. Dia diberikan departemen itu hibah $2,5 juta.

" Wow.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini?"

"Sakura, aku seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil orang itu. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini. "

"Oke, Carla Bernstein, menjaga rambutmu. Jadi apakah kau ingin foto ini? "

"Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana."

"Kita bisa bertanya ke mana. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

"Kau dapat menghubungi dia?"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya." Ino terengah.

"Bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di negara bagian Washington, memberimu nomor ponselnya."

"Emm ... ya."

"Sakura! Dia menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi." Nada suaranya tegas.

"Ino, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar.

Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah bersikap baik. Dia bersikap sopan, mungkin. Dan suara kecil yang tenang berbisik, mungkin Ino benar. Kulit kepalaku meremang pada gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia mungkin menyukaiku. Karena, ia mengatakan ia senang Ino tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Ino membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Shikamaru, fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa. Dia pulang ke rumahnya di Idaho Falls untuk berakhir pekan. Dia akan marah karena membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Amerika."

"Hmm ... Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Ide bagus! Kau yang menghubunginya - dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian panggil Uchiha dan cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita" Ino dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan menyebutkan nama Gaara.

"Aku pikir kau harus menelponnya."

"Siapa, Gaara?" Mencemooh Ino.

"Bukan, Uchiha."

"Sakura, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya."

"Hubungan?" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku nyaris tidak kenal orang itu."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya," katanya getir.

"Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sakura, panggil saja dia," bentak dia dan menutup telepon. Dia kadang begitu suka memerintah.

Aku mengerutkan kening di HPku, menjulurkan lidahku. Aku baru saja meninggalkan pesan untuk Gaara ketika Pain memasuki ruangan gudang mencari Ampelas.

"Kita agak sibuk di luar sana, Sakura," katanya dengan pahit.

"Ya, emm, sorry," gumamku berbalik pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara Pain pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Ino tidak sehat" Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa dan melakukannya tidak lebih baik dari dia.

"Uchiha Sasuke di Tendo. Bagaimana bisa," Pain mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala, seperti mau membersihkannya.

"Omong-omong, ingin minum atau lakukan sesuatu malam ini?" Setiap kali dia dirumah ia memintaku berkencan, dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Ini ritual. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus untuk berkencan dengan adik bos, dan selain itu, Pain cukup tampan dalam ukuran cowok sebelah rumah, tapi dia bukan pahlawan sastra, bukan dengan bentangan imajinasi.

Kalau Uchiha? Bawah sadarku bertanya, alisnya terangkat secara kiasan. Aku menamparnya ke bawah.

"Tidakkah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan kakakmu?"

"Itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Pain. aku perlu belajar malam ini. Aku ada ujian akhir minggu depan."

"Sakura, suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya," dia tersenyum saat aku melarikan diri ke toko.

_••*••_

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, Sakura, bukan orang," erangan Gaara.

"Gaara, please?" Aku memohon. Mencengkeram HPku, aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen kami, menatap keluar jendela di cahaya malam yang memudar.

"Berikan teleponnya." Ino meraih handset dariku, melemparkan rambut pirangnya di atas bahunya.

"Dengar, Rei Gaara, jika kau ingin surat kabar kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kita besok, capiche?" Ino bisa luar biasa keras.

"Bagus. Sakura akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai ketemu besok" Dia langsung menutup ponselku.

"Sudah diurus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memutuskan di mana dan kapan. Telpon dia." Dia mengacungkan HP padaku. Perutku bergolak.

"Telpon Uchiha, sekarang!" Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku belakangku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan dan dengan jari gemetar, aku memanggil nomor tersebut. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Uchiha."

"Err ... Mr. Uchiha? Ini Haruno Sakura" Aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, Aku sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat. Di dalam aku gemetar.

"Miss Haruno. Senang mendengar suaramu" Suaranya telah berubah. Dia terkejut, aku pikir, dan dia terdengar begitu ... hangat - bahkan menggoda.

Napas sesak, dan aku memerah. Aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Yamanaka Ino menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Err..kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel." Bernafas, Sakura, bernapas. Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, Pak?" Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya seperti sphinx melalui telepon.

"Aku menginap di Heathman di Portland. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?"

"Oke, kita ketemu di sana." Aku terengah dan mendesah - seperti anak kecil, bukan wanita dewasa yang bisa memberikan suara dan minum secara hukum di Negara Bagian Washington.

"Aku menunggunya, Miss Haruno." Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di mata Onyx-nya.

Bagaimana ia membuat tujuh kata sepele menjanjikan godaan begitu banyak? Aku menutup telepon. Ino ada di dapur, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura. kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu, begitu ... terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. kau benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Ino, kau tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," Kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut, aku sangat jarang membuang mainanku keluar dari kereta bayi dan aku dengan cepat mengalah.

"Aku hanya merasa dia ... mengintimidasi, itu saja."

"Heathman, aku tahu," gumam Ino.

"Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Lalu aku perlu belajar" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Ino ketika aku membuka salah satu lemari untuk membuat makan malam.

Aku gelisah malam itu, bolak-balik. Memimpikan mata Onyx, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang, dan gelap, tempat gelap yang belum dijelajahi. Aku bangun dua kali di malam itu, hatiku berdebar-debar.

Oh, aku akan terlihat bagaimana besok dengan tidur begitu sedikit, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku meninju bantalku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Heathman terletak di jantung pusat kota Portland. Bangunan batu bernuansa cokelat selesai tepat pada waktunya dan akhirnya ambruk tahun 1920. Gaara, Kankuro, dan aku bepergian dengan Beetleku, dan Ino dengan mercedes CLK miliknya, karena kita semua tidak bisa masuk dalam mobilku.

Kankuro adalah teman Gaara, dia di sini untuk membantu dengan pencahayaan. Ino telah berhasil mendapatkan kamar gratis Heathman untuk pagi hari dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika dia menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kita di sini untuk pengambilan foto CEO Uchiha Sasuke, kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite. Hanya suite berukuran biasa, bagaimanapun, karena tampaknya Mr. Uchiha sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di dalam gedung ini.

Seorang eksekutif pemasaran yang terlalu antusias menunjukkan kami ke suite dia sangat muda dan sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan. Aku kira itu kecantikan Ino dan cara memerintah yang melucuti dirinya, karena dia takluk di tangannya. Kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah. Ini jam sembilan. Kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan pemotretan. Ino bersemangat penuh.

"Gaara, aku pikir kita akan mengambil posisi di dinding itu, apa kau setuju?" Ino tidak menunggu jawabannya.

"Kankuro, kosongkan kursi. Sakura, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman? Dan beri tahu di mana kita berada." Ya, Nyonya. Dia begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Uchiha sasuke masuk ke suite kami.

Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanel Sasuke yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi. Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia ... dia begitu hot.

Uchiha masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Mata hitamnya melihat kami dengan tenang.

"Miss Haruno, kita bertemu lagi." Uchiha mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambut, berkedip cepat. Oh ... dia benar-benar, lumayan ... wow. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku, menerangiku, membuat aku tersipu, dan aku yakin pernapasanku pasti terdengar.

"Mr. Uchiha, ini Yamanaka Ino," gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Nona Yamanaka yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu? "Dia memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli.

"Aku percaya kau merasa lebih sehat? Sakura bilang kau tidak sehat minggu lalu. "

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Mr. Uchiha." Dia menjabat tangan Uchiha kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata.

Aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa Ino pernah sekolah swasta terbaik di Washington. Keluarganya memiliki uang, dan dia tumbuh percaya diri dan yakin akan tempatnya di dunia. Dia tidak mengambil omong kosong apapun. Aku kagum pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Dia memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab dia, mengubah tatapan Onyx-nya padaku, dan aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

"Ini adalah Rei Gaara, fotografer kami," kataku sambil menyeringai Gaara yang tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kembali padaku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat kearah Mr. Uchiha.

"Mr. Uchiha," dia mengangguk.

"Mr. Rei," Ekspresi Uchiha berubah juga ketika ia menilai Gaara.

"Di mana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Inotidak akan membiarkan Gaara mengatur pertunjukan.

"Mr. Sasuke - silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga" Ino mengarahkan dia ke kursi untuk dekat dinding.

Kankuro menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Sasuke, dan bergumam meminta maaf. Lalu Kankuro dan aku berdiri kembali dan menonton ketika Gaara melanjutkan untuk mengambil foto. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Sasuke untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Pindah ke tripod, Gaara mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Sasuke duduk dan berpose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit.

Harapanku menjadi nyata: Aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Sasuke dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dua kali mata kita mengunci, dan aku harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan berawannya.

"Cukup duduknya." Ino melanjutkan lagi.

"Berdiri, ?" Tanya dia. Dia berdiri, dan Kankuro bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. Tombol pada Nikon Gaara mulai mengklik lagi.

"Aku pikir kami sudah cukup," gumum Gaara lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Ino.

"Terima kasih lagi, Mr. Sasuke." Ino menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Gaara.

"Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, Miss Yamanaka," gumam Sasuke, dan menoleh padaku, berdiri dekat pintu.

"Maukah kau berjalan denganku, Miss Haruno?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Ino, yang mengangkat bahuku. Aku melihat Gaara cemberut di belakang Ino.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Sasuke saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu. Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Sasuke muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh Mr dengan setelan tajam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Namikaze," bisiknya ke orang itu. Namikaze berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan membakar Onyx-nya padaku. Sial ...apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini." Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku.

Kencan? Uchiha Sasuke memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," bisikku meminta maaf, memutar tangan dan jari-jari di depanku.

"NAMIKAZE," panggil dia, membuat aku melompat. Namikaze, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Sasuke, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Namikaze dapat mengantar mereka. Dia sopirku. Kami memiliki mobil 4x4 besar di sini, jadi dia dapat mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Mr. Sasuke?" Namikaze Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan kita, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer, asistennya, dan Miss Yamanaka kembali kerumah?"

"Tentu, Pak," Namikaze membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi" Sasuke tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Um... , err - ini benar-benar ...dengarlah, Namikaze tidak harus mengantar mereka pulang." Aku menatap sekilas Namikaze, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan menukar kendaraan dengan Ino, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar." Sasuke tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh ... dan dia membuka pintu dari suite sehingga aku bisa kembali masuk.

Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, menemukan Ino dalam diskusi mendalam dengan Gaara.

"Sakura, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun.

Gaara melotot padaku dengan rasa tidak setuju.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," tambahnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Ino, jika kau bawa Beetle, aku bisa membawa mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya." Mulutnya terbuka. Ino tak bisa bicara! Aku menikmati saat ini. Dia meraih lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar tidur diseberang ruang tamu suite.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan.

"Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Sakura. Kau tahu maksudku," Katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Ino, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama." Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mencabut kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku. aku menyerahkan punyaku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR."

"Thanks." Aku memeluk dia. Aku muncul dari suite untuk menemukan Uchiha Sasuke menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," Bisikku, mukaku merah semua.

Dia menyeringai. "Setelah kau, Miss Haruno." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya keluar bagiku untuk jalan dulu. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku seperti ada di mulutku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Uchiha Sasuke ... dan aku benci kopi. Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Apa kesamaanku dengan dia? Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau tahu Yamanaka Ino?" Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali kearah kita. Sasuke dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift. Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Sasuke melalui bulu mataku, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakan.

Pasangan muda tak mengatakan apapun, dan kami melakukan perjalanan ke lantai pertama dalam keheningan. Kita bahkan tidak punya musik sampah untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita. Pintu membuka dan, sangat mengherankanku, Sasuke meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dingin. Aku merasa aliran melaluiku, dan detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, kita bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan itu meledak di belakang kami. Sasuke menyeringai .

"Ada apa dengan liftnya?" Gumamnya.

Kami melintasi lobby luas yang ramai dari hotel menuju pintu masuk tapi Sasuke menghindari pintu putar, dan Aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku. Di luar, adalah minggu bulan Mei yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar dan lalu lintas sepi.

Sasuke berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti. Dia masih memegang tanganku.

Aku di jalan, dan Uchiha Sasuke memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa pusing, dan aku tergelitik seluruh tubuh. aku mencoba meredakan seringai konyol yang mengancam akan muncul membagi wajahku jadi dua. Cobalah untuk jadi tenang, Sakura, alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Lampu hijau menyala, dan kami berjalan lagi. Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di kopi Portland House, di mana Sasuke melepaskanku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau... um - Sarapan teh Inggris, teh celup diluar." Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada kopi." Dia tersenyum.

"Oke, teh celup diluar. Gula?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan mengerutkan bibir. Tidak, bodoh - apakah kau pakai gula?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku.

"Sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan ia menuju ke counter. Aku diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari ... dia tinggi, berdada bidang, dan langsing, dan bagaimana celananya menggantung dari pinggulnya ... Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. Hmm ... aku ingin melakukan itu. Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran bandelku menuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sasuke kembali, mengejutkanku. Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dia membawa nampan, yang ia menaruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu birch-veneer. Ia mengulurkan cangkir dan piring, sebuah teko kecil, dan piring sisi bantalan satu teh celup berlabel 'Twinings English Breakfast' favoritku. Kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu.

Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Pikirku iseng. Dia juga membeli untuknya muffin blueberry. Meletakkan nampan kesamping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Inilah aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi, hampir tidak bisa mendapatkan dari A ke B tanpa jatuh tertelungkup.

"Memikirkan apa?" Meminta kepadaku.

"Ini adalah teh favoritku." Suaraku tenang, mendesah.

Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke di coffee shop di Portland. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam teko dan segera menarik keluar lagi dengan sendok tehku. Ketika aku meletakkan teh celup yang sudah digunakan kembali pada alas cangkir, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"Aku suka teh hitam dan lemah," aku bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"Aku melihat. Apakah dia pacarmu? " Wah ... Apa?

"Siapa?" "Fotografer. Rei Gaara ." Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu?

"Tidak Gaara adalah teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu." Tatapan mata Hitamnya menahan milikku. Dia begitu mengerikan. Aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap - terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," bisikku.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry. Jari yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan aku menonton, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Dan cowok yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu? "

"Tidak Pain hanya teman. Aku katakan kemarin.

" Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria." Omong kosong, itu pribadi. Aku hanya gugup didekatmu, Sasuke.

"Aku menganggap kau mengintimidasi." Mukaku merah membara, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan menatap tanganku lagi. Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk.

"Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas.

"Kau sebuah misteri, Miss Haruno."

Misterius? Aku? "Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya.

Benarkah? Wow ... bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri? Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, yang mana sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balasku dengan tenang. Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Sakura," bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Aku heran dengan keberanian aku.

Mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi begitu serius? Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti kearah mana yang aku pikir. Aku tidak percaya aku merasa begitu memusuhinya. Ini seperti ia mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama lahirku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat. Yang mana aku menyukainya."

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Sasuke.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Ino mewawancarainya. Dua orang yang kontrol bersama. Plus tentu saja dia nyaris pirang - tepatnya, pirang strawberry - seperti semua wanita di kantornya. Dan dia cantik, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkanku. aku tidak suka memikirkan Sasuke dan Ino bersama. Aku menghisap tehku, dan Sasuke makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia. Wah ... dia terus berubah arah.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu." Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan.

"Ibuku tinggal di Georgia bersama suami barunya Yamato. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Montesano."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," ia bergumam dan wajah sekilas bermasalah.

"Aku tidak ingat dia."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?" Aku mendengus.

"Bisa dibilang itu." Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kau."

"Kau sudah mewawancaraiku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang ibuku - apa pun untuk memblokir memori itu.

"Ibuku seorang yang hebat. Dia seorang romantis yang tak terkalahkan. Dia saat ini bersama suami keempatnya." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku merindukannya," aku melanjutkan.

"Dia punya Yamato sekarang. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengawasi dan bangkit kembali ketika skema tololnya tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan" aku tersenyum sayang.

Aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Sasuke menontonku dengan penuh perhatian, menghisap sesekali kopinya. Aku benar-benar tidak harus melihat mulutnya. Ini mengganggu. Bibir itu.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dibesarkan oleh dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang kutahu. "

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Kakashi? Dia ... pendiam."

"Itu saja?" Sasuke tanya, terkejut. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Apa yang orang ini harapkan? Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Sasuke menambahkan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola Eropa terutama - dan bowling, dan memancing, dan membuat furnitur. Dia seorang tukang kayu. Mantan tentara." Aku menghela napas.

"kau tinggal dengan dia?"

"Ya. Ibuku bertemu suami nomor tiga ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Kakashi." Dia mengernyitkan mata seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ibumu?" Tanya dia. Aku malu. Ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

"Suami nomor tiga tinggal di Texas. Rumahku berada di Montesano. Dan ... kau tahu ibuku baru menikah" aku berhenti. Ibuku tidak pernah berbicara tentang suami nomor tiga.

Kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke? Ini bukan urusannya. Ok, dua orang baru bisa melakukan permainan.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu," aku bertanya. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seattle." Oh ... dia memiliki keluarga makmur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Sai dalam bidang konstruksi, dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Prancis terkenal." Mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu.

Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku.

Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya? Apakah karena dia diadopsi? "memang indah. Kau pernah kesana? "Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Amerika Serikat." Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar. Apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan?

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku - siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris?

"Tentu saja," Aku mengakui.

"Tapi Inggris sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin kunjungi." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya ... oh.

"Sebab?" Aku berkedip cepat. Berkonsentrasilah, Haruno.

"Ini rumah Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Brontë bersaudara, Thomas Hardy. aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah." Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus belajar. Aku melirik jam tanganku."

"Lebih baik aku pergi. aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Nona Yamanaka itu?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, ." Ia tersenyum aneh, aku punya senyum rahasia kekalahan besar.

"Terima kasih kembali, Sakura. Dengan senang hati. Ayo," Dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tangannya kepadaku. Aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Tanyanya sekonyong-konyong.

"Hampir selalu."

Dia mengangguk. Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Pikiranku berputar. Pertanyaan aneh ... Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu bersama kita terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia punya seseorang.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" Aku berseru. Sialan, aku mengatakan dengan keras? Bibirnya kekhasan dalam setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke bawahku.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh ... apa artinya? Dia bukan gay? Oh, mungkin dia - omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar - tapi dia tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Sialan, Sakura!" Sasuke menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali pada dia ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah. Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat - satu ketika aku jatuh, berikutnya aku dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku dengan erat di dadanya.

Aku menarik napas menyedot aroma yang bersih dan vitalnya. Dia berbau linen segar habis dicuci dan sabun mandi mahal. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya.

Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya ... tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

 **{MyNote:**

 **Semoga nggak banyak typo ya. Aku mau tegaskan lagi, aku bukan Author jadi nggak usah panggil thor, author!}**

 **{THANKS TO: pshara27, Yulia230, Uchiha Riri, .906, dianarndraha, hyuuga rie, pinktomato, kiyoi-chan, dikapurnamasari90, azizaanr, Cerry StarMoon, BlackRed Flower, undhott, Gue, tririty,Shuu-kun, Qren, A.F, ito, Guest, haruno, Azmaria Eve, Lovely Peony, Mizuira Kumiko, Shizu F, VEDG, Yoktf, Yuu Hashimoto, cuke cuka nalu, ryouta sakura, }.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 4]**

* * *

Cium aku sialan! Aku mohon, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak.

Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap mulut Uchiha Sasuke yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap. Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. Aku dalam pelukanmu.

Cium aku, aku mohon. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya gelengan isyarat kecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru, tekad baja.

"Sakura, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya. Apa? Darimana asalnya ini? Tentunya aku seharusnya yang memutuskan itu.

Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik napas, Sakura, bernapas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi," Katanya pelan, dan dia dengan lembut mendorongku. Adrenalin telah mengalir melalui tubuhku, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda atau mabuk karena berdekatan dengan Sasuke, membuatku tegang dan lemah.

TIDAK! Jiwaku berteriak saat ia menarik diri, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya, melihat reaksiku hati-hati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin dicium, sepertinya cukup jelas, dan ia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," aku bernapas, menemukan suaraku.

"Terima kasih," aku bergumamku dibanjiri dengan penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kita sama sekali? Aku harus menjauh dari dia.

"Untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisikku.

"Idiot Itu menggunakan jalur yang salah. Aku senang aku di sini. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?" Dia melepaskanku, tangan di samping tubuhnya, dan aku berdiri di depannya merasa seperti orang tolol.

Dengan mengoyang kepala, aku menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Berpikir apa aku ini? Aku mengomeli diri sendiri. Apa yang Uchiha Sasuke inginkan darimu? Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok.

Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan berbalik menghadapi jalan dan lega bahwa pria hijau telah muncul. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Uchiha di belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap mata.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya," bisikku.

"Sakura ... aku ..." Dia berhenti, dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata Onyx-nya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya. Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Apa, Sasuke?" Tukasku kesal. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin membawa pergi harga diriku yang rapuh dan terluka menjauh darinya dan entah bagaimana caranya merawat kembali sampai sehat.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," bisiknya. Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahaannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?

"Terima kasih." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaraku.

"Selamat tinggal, Mr. Uchiha." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung, dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah. Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, aku bersandar di dinding dan menyandarkan kepala di tanganku.

Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku merapatkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri.

Menempatkan kepalaku ke lutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang pernah ada - harapan, mimpiku yang hancur dan perkiraan yang buruk. Aku belum pernah berada pada posisi ditolak.

Oke ... aku mungkin orang yang terakhir dipilih oleh tim basket atau voli - tetapi aku mengerti bahwa - berlari dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada saat yang sama seperti memantulkan atau melempar bola bukan keahlianku. Aku punya kekurangan serius dalam bidang olahraga. Secara romantis, aku tidak pernah menempatkan diriku di luar sana, sekalipun. Rasa tidak aman seumur hidup .

Aku terlalu pucat, terlalu langsing, tidak terkoordinasi, daftar panjang kesalahanku takkan habis. Jadi aku selalu menjadi orang yang menolak pengagum yang mendekat. Ada cowok di kelas kimiaku yang menyukaiku, tapi tak seorangpun pernah memicu minatku - tak satupun kecuali Sasuke terkutuk Uchiha. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah terhadap orang-orang seperti Pain Tendo dan Rei Gaara, meskipun aku yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka ditemukan menangis sendirian di tempat gelap. Mungkin aku hanya perlu menangis.

Stop! Berhenti Sekarang! - Pikiran bawah sadarku secara kiasan berteriak padaku, lengan dilipat, bersandar pada satu kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan frustrasi. Masuk ke mobil, pulang, segera belajar. Lupakan tentang dia ... Sekarang! Dan berhenti berkubang pada tindakan mengasihani diri sendiri. Aku menghela napas dalam, memantapkannya dan berdiri.

Kuatkan diri Haruno. Aku berjalan menuju mobil Ino, menyeka air mata dari wajahku. Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi. Aku hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman dan berkonsentrasi pada ujianku. Ino duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika aku tiba. Senyumnya ramah memudar ketika ia melihatku.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?" Oh tidak ... bukan si penyelidik Yamanka Ino. Aku menggeleng padanya seakan mengatakan mundurlah sekarang Yamanaka - tetapi aku mungkin juga akan berhadapan dengan, si buta, bisu, tuli.

"Kau habis menangis," dia punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang.

"Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" ia menggeram, dan wajahnya - ya ampun, dia menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Ino." Itulah masalah sebenarnya. Pikiran itu membawa senyum kecut di wajahku.

"Lalu mengapa engkau menangis? kau tidak pernah menangis," katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, mata hijaunya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Dia mejuluarkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengejar lagi.

"Aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi ini mengalihkan perhatian Ino sejenak dari ... dia.

"Ya ampun Sakura - apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka? "Dia memegangku di lengan panjang dan melakukan pemeriksaan cepat secara visual padaku.

"Tidak Sasuke menyelamatkanku, "bisikku.

"Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tidak terkejut. Bagaimana kopinya? Aku tahu kau benci kopi."

"Aku minum teh. Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia memintaku."

"Dia menyukaimu Sakura." Dia turun tangan.

"Tidak lagi. aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi" Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Oh?" Sial. Dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ya ... dia sedikit diatas kelasku Ino," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh Ino, itu sudah jelas." Aku berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Bukan untukku," katanya.

"Oke, dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi ia punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Amerika!"

"Ino dia-" aku mengangkat bahu.

"Sakura! Demi Tuhan - berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau total babe, "potong dia. Oh tidak. Dia mengomel lagi.

"Ino, tolonglah. aku perlu belajar" Aku memotongnya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. Gaara mengambil beberapa foto bagus" Apakah aku memerlukan pengingat visual dari Sasuke aku-tidak-ingin-kau Uchiha?

"Tentu," aku menyulap senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke laptop. Dan itu dia, menatapku dalam warna hitam dan putih, menatapku dan menemukan segala kekuranganku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca artikel, sepanjang waktu membalas tatapan mantap Onyx-nya, mencari foto untuk mendapat petunjuk mengapa ia bukan pria yang tepat untukku. Dan tiba-tiba, jadi jelas sekali. Dia terlalu tampan. Kami adalah kutub terpisah dan dari dua dunia yang sangat berbeda. Aku punya visi diriku sebagai Icarus terbang terlalu dekat ke matahari dan jatuh dan terbakar sebagai hasilnya. Kata-katanya masuk akal. Dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku. Inilah yang ia maksudkan, dan itu membuat penolakannya lebih mudah diterima ... nyaris. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku paham.

"Sangat bagus Ino," ujarku. "Aku akan belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri, dan membuka catatan revisiku, aku mulai membaca. Hanya ketika aku di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur, aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada pagiku yang aneh.

Aku terus kembali ke kutipan 'aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran', dan aku marah karena aku tidak menerkam informasi ini lebih cepat, ketika aku masih dalam pelukannya secara halus memintanya dengan setiap sel dari tubuhku untuk menciumku. Dia mengatakan di sana dan saat itu juga. Dia tidak menginginku sebagai pacar. Aku berbaring menyamping. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia hidup selibat? Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai melayang. Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang. Yah bukan untukmu, alam bawah sadar kantukku melakukan tarikan akhir padaku sebelum melepaskan diri pada mimpiku. Dan malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang mata Onyx, pola berdaun dalam susu, dan aku berlari melalui tempat-tempat gelap dengan jalur pencahayaan yang menakutkan, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku berlari

menuju sesuatu atau menjauhinya ... itu tidak jelas.

_••*••_

Aku meletakkan penaku. Selesai. Ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas tersebar di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku sudah tersenyum. Ini Jumat, dan kita akan merayakan malam ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Aku bahkan mungkin mabuk! Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Aku memandang ke seberang aula olahraga pada Ino, dan dia masih menulis dengan sibuk, lima menit sebelum akhir. Ini dia, akhir karir akademisku. Aku tidak akan pernah duduk di deretan mahasiswa cemas dan terisolasi lagi.

Di dalam kepalaku, aku melakukan jungkir balik anggun, memahami dengan sangat baik bahwa satu-satunya tempat aku bisa melakukan jungkir balik anggun hanya ada disana. Ino berhenti menulis dan meletakkan pena ke bawah. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku menangkap senyum puasnya juga. kita kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dalam Mercedesnya, menolak untuk membahas tugas akhir kita. Ino lebih peduli tentang apa yang akan dia pakai ke bar malam ini. Aku sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci.

Mengapa engkau tidak bilang padaku ada bahaya? Mengapa engkau tidak memperingatkanku?

Para wanita tahu apa yang harus mereka jaga, karena mereka membaca novel-novel yang mengatakan pada mereka tipuan-tipuan ini ...

"Sakura, ada paket untukmu." Ino berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat.

Aneh. Aku tidak memesan apapun dari Amazon baru-baru ini. Ino memberiku bungkusan dan mengambil kunciku untuk membuka pintu depan. Ini ditujukan kepada Miss Haruno Sakura. Tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim. Mungkin itu dari ibuku atau Kakashi.

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Ino sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil Champagne.

Aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang

tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos. Ditulis di satu sisi, dengan tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangan bersambung rapi, adalah: Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess. Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi ... mungkin itu disengaja. Aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di plat depan adalah: 'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.' Ya tuhan - ini adalah edisi pertama. Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan aku segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Ino ada di bahuku menatap buku-buku itu. Dia mengambil kartunya.

"Edisi Pertama," bisikku.

"Tidak" Mata Ino melebar seperti tak percaya.

"Uchiha?" Aku mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Apa maksud kartu ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. aku pikir itu peringatan - sejujurnya dia terus memperingatkanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak menggedor pintunya setiap saat" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin membicarakan tentang dia, Sakura, tapi dia serius menyukaimu. Memperingatkan atau tidak. " Aku tidak membiarkan diriku menggerutu tentang Uchiha Sasuke selama seminggu terakhir.

Oke ... jadi mata Onyx-nya masih menghantui mimpiku, dan aku tahu itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku. Mengapa dia mengirimkan ini? Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya

.

"Aku telah menemukan satu edisi pertama Tess dijual di New York seharga $ 14.000. Tapi punyamu dalam kondisi jauh lebih baik. Buku ini pasti berharga lebih mahal lagi" Ino sedang berkonsultasi dengan baik temannya: Google.

"Kutipan ini - Tess mengatakan kepada ibunya setelah Alec D'Urberville telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dengan dia"

"Aku tahu," renung Ino.

"Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?"

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli, aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali dengan kutipan sama membingungkannya dari bagian tak jelas dari buku ini. "

"Cacian dimana Malaikat Clare bilang minggatlah?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah benar-benar datar.

"Ya, cacian itu." Aku tertawa. Aku suka Ino, dia begitu setia dan mendukung. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan. Ino mengulurkan segelas sampanye.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seattle," dia menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seattle, dan hasil yang sangat baik." Kita menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum.

_••*••_

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulus untuk segera menganggur. Gaara bergabung dengan kita. Dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi dia dalam mood untuk party dan membuat kita masuk kesemangat kebebasan baru dengan membeli satu pitcher margarita untuk kita semua. Saat aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus setelah minum sampanye.

"Jadi apa sekarang Sakura?" Gaara berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

"Ino dan aku akan pindah ke Seattle. Orang tua Ino telah membeli sebuah kondominium di sana untuknya. "

"Dios mio, bagaimana orang lainnya hidup. Tapi kau akan kembali untuk

pertunjukanku. "

"Tentu saja, Gaara, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang pada acaraku Sakura," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Margarita lagi?"

"Rei Gaara - apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karenaku pikir itu berhasil." Aku tertawa.

"Aku pikir lebih baik aku minum bir. Aku akan pergi mengambil pitcher untuk kita. "

"Tambah minumannya, Sakura!" Ino berteriak. Ino bersama cowok yang berperawakan sebesar sapi. Lengan Ino diatas pundak Shikamaru, salah satu mahasiswa sesama jurusan Inggris dan fotografer di koran mahasiswanya. Dia menyerah mengambil foto dari kemabukan yang mengelilingi dia. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Ino. Dia mengenakan kitasol kecil, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut disanggul tinggi dengan sulur-sulur menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya, dandanan menakjubkan yang biasa untuknya.

Aku, hanya pakai Converse dan t-shirt tipe cewek, tapi aku mengenakan celana jinsku yang paling bagus. Aku melepaskan diri dari Gaara dan bangkit dari meja kami.

Whoa. Kepalaku berputar. Aku harus berpegangan pada bagian belakang kursi. Tequila berbasis Koktail bukan ide yang bagus. Aku berjalan ke bar dan memutuskan bahwa aku harus ke ruang rias sementara aku masih bisa berdiri. Ide bagus, Sakura.

Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Tentu saja, ada antrian, tapi setidaknya itu tenang dan sejuk di koridor. Aku meraih ponselku untuk meringankan kebosanan mengantri. Hmm ... Siapa yang terakhirku telpon?

Apakah Gaara? Sebelum itu ada nomor yang tak kukenali. Oh ya. Uchiha, aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia dapat memberitahuku mengapa dia mengirimkan buku-buku itu dan pesan samar. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, ia seharusnya tidak menggangguku. Aku menekan seringai mabukku dan menekan panggilan otomatis. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Sakura?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Nah, terus terang, aku juga heran aku meneleponnya. Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar ... bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cercaku padanya.

"Sakura, kau oke? kau kedengarnya aneh" Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Aku bukan orang anehnya, kau orangnya," Tuduhku. Nah - yang bilang padanya, keberanianku didorong oleh alkohol.

"Sakura, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku - ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah bar."

"Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar di Portland."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Bar apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, di mana kau, katakan sekarang." Nada suaranya begitu, sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya. Aku membayangkan dia sebagai sutradara film jadul memakai celana menunggang kuda, memegang megafon kuno dan cambuk kuda. Gambaran ini membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau begitu...mendominasi" aku tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, membantulah, di manakah kau?"Uchiha Sasuke menyumpahiku. Aku tertawa lagi.

"Aku di Portland ... itu jauh dari Seattle."

"Portland sebelah mana?"

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Sakura!" aku menutup telepon.

Ha! Meskipun ia tidak memberitahuku tentang buku itu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Misi tidak tercapai. Aku benar-benar lumayan mabuk - kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman saat aku masuk antrian. Yah, tujuan dari ini adalah untuk mabuk. Aku telah berhasil. Inilah rasanya - mungkin bukan pengalaman untuk diulang kembali. Barisan ini telah bergerak, dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menatap kosong pada poster di belakang pintu toilet yang menganjurkan kebaikan seks yang aman. Ya ampun, apa barusan aku menelpon Uchiha Sasuke? Sial. HPku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat. Aku menjerit kaget.

"Hai," aku bicara takut-takut ke telepon. Aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya dan menutup telepon.

Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

Ya tuhan. Aku menarik keatas celana jeansku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak. Aku mau muntah ... tidak ... Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu dulu. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan kepalaku. Aku tidak mengatakan di mana aku berada. Dia tak akan menemukanku di sini. Selain itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini dari Seattle, dan kita sudah lama pergi saat itu. Aku mencuci tangan dan memeriksa wajahku di cermin. Aku terlihat memerah dan sedikit tidak fokus.

Hmm ... tequila. Aku menunggu di bar sepertinya lama sekali untuk dapat satu pitcher bir dan akhirnya kembali ke meja.

"Kau sudah pergi begitu lama." Ino menegurku. "Kemana kau?"

"Aku antri di kamar kecil." Gaara dan Shikamaru sedang berdebat panas tentang tim bisbol lokal kita. Gaara berhenti dalam omelannya untuk menuangkan bir pada kami semua, dan aku meneguk dengan rakus.

"Ino, aku lebih baik keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar."

"Sakura, kau benar-benar kelas ringan."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit." Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi.

Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman, dan kakiku sedikit goyah. Lebih goyah dari biasanya. Minum di udara malam dingin di tempat parkir membuatku menyadari betapa mabuknya aku. Pandanganku mulai terpengaruh, dan aku benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Mengapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini?

"Sakura," Gaara telah bergabung denganku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata Jade-nya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Gaara Aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri" aku mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Sakura, ayolah," ia berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Sakura, kumohon." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya ampun ... dia akan menciumku.

"Tidak Gaara, berhenti...tidak." Aku mendorongnya, tapi dia seperti dinding otot yang keras, dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia. Tangannya telah tergelincir ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku.

"Ayolah, Sakura," ia berbisik didepan bibirku. Napasnya lembut dan bau terlalu manis - dari margarita dan bir. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. Aku merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Gaara, tidak," aku memohon. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku pikir aku akan muntah.

"Aku pikir wanita itu mengatakan tidak." Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan.

Ya ampun! Uchiha Sasuke, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Gaara melepaskanku.

"Uchiha," katanya singkat. Aku melirik cemas ke arah Sasuke. Dia menatap tajam Gaara, dan dia marah. Sial. Perutku bergejolak, dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol, dan aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ugh - Dios mio, Sakura!" Gaara melompat mundur dengan jijik.

Uchiha meraih rambutku dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunku ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Aku perhatikan, dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam, bahwa disini relatif gelap.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu" Satu lengannya ada di bahuku - yang satunya memegang rambutku dengan ekor kuda darurat ke punggungku menjauhkan dari wajahku. Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi ... dan lagi. Oh sialan... Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku.

Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya, berhenti. Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata dari bedeng bunga, hampir tidak kuat menyangga - muntah dengan deras itu melelahkan. Uchiha menarik tangannya dariku dan mengangsurkan padaku saputangan. Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci,CTG. Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa memiliki ini. Samar-samar aku ingin tahu apa arti singkatan huruf T ketika menyeka mulutku.

Aku tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin ditelan oleh azalea di petak bunga dan di mana saja kecuali disini. Gaara masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamatiku. Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupku.

Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini - dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Sasuke - dan ini begitu, begitu banyak nuansa gelap dalam hal penghinaan. Aku mengambil risiko mengintip dia. Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun.

Berbalik, aku melirik Gaara yang dia juga terlihat cukup malu dan seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Uchiha. Aku memelototi dia. Aku memiliki beberapa pilihan kata untuk apa yang disebut dengan teman , tidak ada yang aku lakukan di depan CEO Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura dengan siapa kau bercanda, dia barusan melihatmu terlempar ke tanah dan masuk kedalam tanaman lokal. Tak ada yang menyamarkan kekuranganmu dari perilaku wanita terhormat.

"Aku akan emm ... bertemu denganmu di dalam," Gaara bergumam, tapi kami berdua mengabaikannya, dan dia kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku sendirian dengan Uchiha. Dobel sialan. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku.

"Maaf," aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir dengan jariku. Ini sangat lembut.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Sakura?" Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Terutama panggilan telponku, menjadi mabuk. Oh, dan seterusnya," bisikku, merasakan kulitku meningkat warnanya. Tolong, bisakah aku mati sekarang?

"Kita semua berada di sini, mungkin tidak sebegitu dramatis seperti kau," katanya datar. "Ini tentang mengetahui batasmu, Sakura. Maksudku, aku orang yang suka mendorong sampai batas, tapi sungguh ini tak ada apa-apanya. Apa kau membuat kebiasaan berperilaku semacam ini? "

Kepalaku berdengung karena kelebihan alkohol dan rasa risih. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Aku tidak mengundang dia ke sini. Dia terdengar seperti pria paruh baya memarahiku seperti anak yang bersalah. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengatakan, jika aku ingin mabuk setiap malam seperti ini, maka itu keputusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia - tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Tidak sekarang ketika aku barusan muntah di depannya. Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

"Tidak," kataku menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelum dan sekarang aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengulangnya lagi." Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini.

Aku mulai merasa lemas. Ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"Aku perlu memberitahu Ino." lagi-lagi...aku dalam pelukannya.

"Saudaraku dapat memberitahu dia."

"Apa?"

"Saudaraku Sai sedang berbicara dengan Miss Yamanaka."

"Oh?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seattle?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di the Heathman." Masih? Mengapa?

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Sakura." Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Apakah itu legal? Penguntit, bisikan bawah sadarku melalui awan tequila yang masih mengambang di otakku, tapi entah bagaimana, karena itu dia, aku tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Err ... ya, aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Ino. Dia akan khawatir" mulut ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan dia mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa." Dia menetapkanku, dan, menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, masih mabuk, takut, lelah dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luarbiasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku - seperti jalur emosi yang membingungkan. Aku perlu setidaknya seminggu untuk memproses semuanya ini.

Ini berisik, berdesakan, dan musik sudah mulai sehingga ada banyak orang di lantai dansa. Ino tak ada di meja kami, dan Gaara telah menghilang. Shikamaru tampak bingung dan sedih sendiri.

"Di mana Ino?" Aku berteriak pada Shikamaru mengatasi kebisingan. Kepalaku mulai terasa dipukul seiring irama bass.

"Menari," Shikamaru berteriak, dan aku bisa bilang bahwa dia marah. Dia melirik Sasuke dengan curiga. Aku berusaha memakai jaket hitamku dan menempatkan tas kecilku dipundak sehingga menempel dipinggulku. Aku siap untuk pergi, begitu aku telah melihat Ino.

"Dia di lantai dansa," aku menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan berteriak ke atas di telinganya, menggesek rambutnya dengan hidungku, bau bersih, bau segar.

Oh. Semua perasaan asing terlarang yang telah aku coba untuk menolak muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuh lemahku. Aku memerah, dan pada suatu tempat yang dalam, dalam di ototku menegang nikmat. Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawaku ke bar. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Mr.'gila-kontrol' Uchiha. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan.

Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es. "Minumlah," Dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku. Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh bar dan orang didalamnya. Dia bergantian warna menjadi hijau, biru, putih, dan merah setan. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati. "Semuanya," teriak dia. Dia begitu sombong. Tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi, marah.

Apa masalahnya? Selain gadis mabuk konyol meneleponnya di tengah malam sehingga dia pikir dia perlu diselamatkan. Dan ternyata dia perlu diselamatkan dari seorang teman yang tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian melihat dia menjadi muntah dengan payah di kakinya.

Oh Sakura ... Apakah kau akan hidup dengan ini? Bawah sadarku secara kiasan berdecak dan memelototiku. Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya. Itu membuatku merasa mual. Mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia kenakan; kemeja linen longgar putih, celana jeans nyaman, sepatu Converse hitam, dan jaket bergaris-garis gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupku, dia terlihat lezat.

Dia mengambil tanganku sekali lagi. Ya tuhan - ia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sial. aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku, dan di bawah lampu warna-warni, aku dapat melihat senyum geli, sedikit sinis. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku, dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi, dan dia mulai bergerak, membawaku dengan dia.

Oh, dia bisa menari, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat didekapannya, tubuhnya menempel di tubuhku ... jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya.

Di belakang pikiranku, peringatan ibuku yang sering dia ucapkan datang padaku: Jangan pernah percaya seorang pria yang bisa menari.

Dia membawaku melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan kami ada di samping Ino dan Sai, saudara Sasuke. Musik yang berdetak keras dan curiga diluar dan didalam kepalaku.

Aku terkesiap. Ino mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang pantatnya, dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Ini berarti akan ada kita bertiga sewaktu sarapan pagi besok.

Ino! Sasuke membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Sai. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Sai tinggi dengan bahu lebar, rambut hitam lurus, dan mata bersinar jahat berkilauan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan warnanya di bawah sorotan lampu. Sai menyeringai, dan menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana ia dengan senang hati menjadi ...

Ino! Bahkan dalam keadaan mabukku, aku terkejut. Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk pada apa pun yang Sai katakan dan menyeringai padaku dan melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke menarikku menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat. Tapi aku tak sempat bicara padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengira menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet. Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna - terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak ... dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu. Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke adalah umpatan kerasnya.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **[MyNote:**

 **^^Buat yang review pake akun silahkan chek PM^^]**

 **{THANKS TO: pshara27, Yulia230, Uchiha Riri, .906, dianarndraha, hyuuga rie, pinktomato, kiyoi-chan, dikapurnamasari90, azizaanr, Cerry StarMoon, BlackRed Flower, undhott, Gue, tririty, Shuu-kun, Qren, A.F, ito, Guest, haruno, Azmaria Eve, Lovely Peony, Mizuira Kumiko, Shizu F, VEDG, Yoktf, Yuu Hashimoto, cuke cuka nalu, ryouta sakura, , AsahinaUchiharuno, hermanhs9d, respitasari, Misa safitri3, saysay, sasusakulov, Miyuyuchan, Frizca A, cherryhamtaro, Lynn, Yoshimura Arai, nyaw, blackred, pshara27, Harika-chan ELF, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, laurentiac, taylorswiftften, thyeefairythopia, aikarana loiuse, RedPink, yosh-akimoto }**


	5. Chapter 5

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 5]**

* * *

Ini sangat tenang. Tak ada cahaya. Aku nyaman dan hangat, di ranjang ini. Hmm ... aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku hening dan tenang, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak dikenal. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Sandaran kepala ranjang di belakangku berbentuk matahari besar.

Ini sedikit aneh. Ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas dan krem. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Dimana? Otakku bingung berusaha mencari ingatan visual. Ya ampun. Aku di hotel Heathman ... dalam kamar suite. Aku pernah berdiri di ruangan yang mirip dengan ini bersama Ino. Ini terlihat lebih besar. Oh sial. Aku di suite Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minum-minum, oh tidak, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah. Gaara dan kemudian Sasuke.

Oh tidak. Aku menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Aku tak ingat datang ke sini. Aku memakai t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam. Tanpa kaus kaki. Tanpa jeans.

Ya ampun. Aku melirik meja di samping rajang. Di atasnya ada segelas jus jeruk dan dua tablet Advil. Meskipun dia gila kontrol, dia memikirkan semuanya. Aku duduk dan mengambil tablet. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing, mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada yang pantas aku rasakan. Jus jeruk rasanya nikmat ini penghapus dahaga dan menyegarkan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jus jeruk segar untuk memulihkan mulut yang kering.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dia tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Dia barusan berolah raga. Dia memakai celana training abu-abu yang longgar dan singlet abu-abu, yang gelap dengan keringat.

Keringat Uchiha Sasuke, pikiran itu memyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika aku menutup mata maka aku tidak benar-benar ada di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Bagaimana perasaanmu? " Oh tidak.

"Lebih baik dari yang pantas kurasakan," gumamku.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia taruh di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata Onyx yang gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?" Suara aku kecil, menyesal.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat denganku untuk kusentuh, aku dapat mencium bau tubuhnya.

Ya... keringat dan body wash dan Sasuke, itu koktail yang memabukkan ... - Jauh lebih baik daripada margarita, dan sekarang aku dapat berbicara dari pengalaman.

"Setelah pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jok kulit di mobilku bisa membawamu ke apartemenmu. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini," katanya.

"Apakah kau menempatkanku ke ranjang?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangakat alis saat aku memerah.

"Kita tidak...," aku berbisik, mulutku mengering ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Sakura, kamu koma. Necrophilia bukan kesenanganku. Aku suka wanita hidup dan mau menerima," katanya datar.

"Aku minta maaf." Mulutnya mengangkat sedikit tersenyum kecut.

"Itu adalah malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara." Aku pun tidak - oh dia menertawakanku, bajingan itu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku. Entah bagaimana aku telah dibuat merasa seperti penjahat seutuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan untuk penawar tertinggi," kataku keras.

Dia menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai, dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya," katanya ketus.

Pendekatannya! Aku melirik Sasuke, dia menatapku, mata Onyx-nya berkobar, tersinggung. Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Dari kronikel abad pertengahan mana kau meloloskan diri?" aku tertawa.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembutkan dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Sakura, aku pikir bukan itu. Ksatria kegelapan mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan dia menggeleng.

"Apakah kau makan tadi malam?" Nada menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah mengapa kau begitu sakit. Jujur Sakura, itu peraturan minum nomor satu." Tangannya menjelajahi rambutnya, dan aku tahu itu karena dia putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar. Ketika Ia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku.

"Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu." Aku cemberut ke arahnya.

Apa masalahnya? Jika aku adalah miliknya ... tapi aku tidak. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu. Pikiran itu menembus rasa risihku yang kurasa pada kata sewenang-wenangnya. Aku tersipu pada alam bawah sadarku yang keras kepala - dia melakukan tarian gembira dengan rok hula merah membayangkan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Ino."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak dia padaku. Hmm ...si muda Gaara. Aku harus menghadapinya pada suatu saat.

"Gaara hanya keluar jalur." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia keluar jalur lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"Kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Sakura, kau tidak tahu." Matanya sempit, dan kemudian dia menyeringai jahat.

Ini membingungkan. Satu saat, aku bingung dan marah, berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya. Wow ... aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumnya pun sangat jarang. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali kau ingin mandi dulu?" Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai.

Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, dan medula oblongata di otakku telah lupa memerintahkan sinapsis untuk membuatku bernapas. Senyumnya melebar, dan dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan seluruh bibir bawahku.

"Bernafas, Sakura," bisiknya dan bangkit.

"Sarapan akan tiba di sini lima belas menit. "Kau pasti kelaparan" Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengembuskan yang sudah lama kutahan. Kenapa dia begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding ketika ibu jarinya menelusuri wajah dan bibir bawahku.

Aku merasa seperti menggeliat dengan kebutuhan, pegal ... tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini.

Hmm ... gairah. Ini adalah gairah. Jadi ini rasanya. Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu.

'Jika kau adalah milikku.'

Oh - apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat darah ditubuhku berpacu. Namun, dia begitu antagonis juga; dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku seharga empat belas ribu dolar, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit. Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman. Dilindungi. Ia cukup peduli untuk datang dan menyelamatkanku dari salah memahami bahaya. Dia bukan seorang ksatria gelap sama sekali, tetapi seorang ksatria putih berbaju besi yang mengkilat dan mempesona - pahlawan romantis klasik - Sir Gawain atau Lancelot.

Aku merayap dari ranjangnya panik mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi basah dan berkilau dari shower, masih belum bercukur, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan di sini aku - kaki telanjang dan canggung. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirim mereka ke binatu." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap.

"Mereka terpercik dengan muntahmu."

"Oh." aku tersipu memerah.

Mengapa oh mengapa ia selalu menangkapku pada kondisi yang terburuk?

"Aku mengirim Namikaze keluar untuk mencari jeans dan juga sepasang sepatu. Ada di tas di kursi." Pakaian bersih. Bonus yang tak terduga.

"Um ... Aku harus mandi," aku bergumam."Terima kasih."

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Sasuke yang nyaris telanjang.

Patung David karya Michelangelo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Di kamar mandi, semua panas dan beruap dari mana dia barusan mandi. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan dengan cepat masuk ke shower ingin segera berada di bawah aliran air. Ini seperti air terjun di atasku, dan aku mengangkat wajahku menerima pancuran yang nyaman. Aku menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke .

Aku sangat menginginkan dia. Kenyataan yang sederhana. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin tidur dengan seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan tangan dan mulutnya padaku. Dia mengatakan dia suka wanita yang sadar. Jadi dia mungkin tidak selibat. Tapi dia tidak melontarkan rayuan padaku, tidak seperti Pain atau Gaara. Aku tak mengerti. Apakah dia menginginkan aku? Dia tidak menciumku minggu lalu. Apakah aku tidak menarik untuknya? Namun, aku di sini dan dia membawaku ke sini. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang ia mainkan? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kau telah tidur di ranjangnya sepanjang malam, dan dia tidak menyentuh kau Sakura. Kau hitung sendiri.

Pikiran bawah sadarku telah menunjukkan kepala sinis dan jeleknya. Aku mengabaikannya. Air hangat dan menenangkan. Hmm ... aku bisa tinggal di bawah pancuran ini, di kamar mandinya, selamanya. Aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau dirinya. Ini adalah bau lezat. Aku gosok seluruh tubuhku, berfantasi bahwa itu adalah dia - dia menggosok sabun wangi surgawi ke dalam tubuhku, di payudaraku, di atas perutku, antara pahaku dengan tangan berjari panjang. Oh. Detak jantungku meningkat lagi, ini jadi terasa ... begitu nikmat.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap saat aku menarik keluar dengan kejam dari lamunan erotisku. Aku keluar dari shower dan ambil dua handuk. Aku menempatkan satu di rambutku dan membungkusnya dengan gaya Carmen Miranda di kepalaku. Buru-buru, aku mengeringkan diri, mengabaikan perasaan nyaman dari handuk menggesek kulit sensitifku.

Aku memeriksa kantong pembungkus jeans. Namikaze tidak hanya membelikan aku jeans dan sepatu Converse baru, tapi kemeja biru muda, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam. Oh. Sebuah bra yang bersih dan celana dalam - sebenarnya untuk menggambarkan pakaian dalam itu secara biasa, itu tidaklah cukup adil. Pakaian dalam itu adalah desain indah dari lingerie Eropa yang mewah. Semua renda biru pucat dan terhias.

Wow... aku kagum dan sedikit takut dengan pakaian dalam ini. Terlebih lagi, mereka pas sekali. Tapi tentu saja. Aku memerah memikirkan pria berjas licin di suatu toko lingerie membeli ini untukku. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya. Aku berpakaian dengan cepat. Pakaiannya sangat cocok. Aku dengan kasar mengeringkan rambutku dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, menolak untuk bekerja sama, dan satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mengikatnya dengan pita rambut. Aku akan mencarinya di tasku, ketika aku menemukannya. Aku menghela napas dalam.

Waktunya untuk menghadapi Tuan Membingungkan.

Aku lega mendapati kamar tidur kosong. Aku cepat mencari tasku - tapi tidak ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer Mac mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Sasuke duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran. Ini ukuran seperti lapangan tenis atau semacamnya, bukannya aku bermain tenis, meskipun aku telah menyaksikan Ino beberapa kali.

Ino! "Sial, Ino," aku menjerit parau. Sasuke melirik ke arahku.

"Dia tahu kau di sini dan masih hidup. Aku mengirim sms ke Sai, "Katanya dengan sedikit jejak humor.

Oh tidak. Aku ingat Ino menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan dengan efek maksimum untuk menggoda saudara Sasuke tidak kurang! Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku ada di sini? Aku belum pernah menginap diluar sebelumnya. Dia masih dengan Sai. Dia hanya melakukan ini dua kali sebelumnya, dan kedua kali aku harus tahan melihat Piyama merah muda mengerikan selama seminggu dari peristiwa itu. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan one-night-stand juga.

Sasuke menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan manset terbuka.

"Duduk," dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat di meja. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan. Mejanya sarat dengan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum menekuk meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros sekali," gumamku, bingung pada pilihan, meskipun aku lapar.

"Ya, benar." Dia terdengar bersalah. Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar, dan bacon. Sasuke mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya. Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih." Dia mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan pada tatakan ada teh celup Twining's English Breakfast.

Astaga, ia ingat bagaimana aku suka tehku.

"Rambutmu sangat basah," tegur dia. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu.

Bukannya aku tidak mencari. Mulut Sasuke menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Sakura. Bahwa warnanya cocok untukmu." aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku harus memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini." Dia melototiku seperti jika aku telah menyinggung perasaannya pada tingkat tertentu. Aku bergegas.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali" aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Sakura, percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku? "

"Karena aku bisa," berkedip matanya dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang mengingatkanku ...

"Kenapa kau mengirim buku padaku, Sasuke?" Suaraku lunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata Onyx-nya terbakar emosi tak terduga. Ya tuhan - mulutku mengering.

"Yah, ketika kau hampir ditabrak pengendara sepeda - dan aku sedang memelukmu dan kau menatapku - menunjukkan isyarat cium aku, cium aku, Sasuke," jeda dia dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu". Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Sakura, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Seleraku sangat tunggal. Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku" Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah.

"Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya." Nafsu makanku hilang. Dia tidak bisa menjauh!

"Jadi jangan lakukan," bisikku. Dia terengah, matanya lebar.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Beri pencerahan padaku." Kita duduk saling memandang, kita berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Jadi kau tidak selibat?" aku bernapas.

Kesenangan menyala dimata abu-abunya.

"Tidak, Sakura, aku tidak selibat." Dia berhenti menunggu informasi ini meresap, dan aku tersipu memerah. Saringan dari otak ke mulut rusak lagi. Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan dengan keras.

"Apa rencanamu untuk beberapa hari ke depan?". Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang? " Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok" Sikunya diatas meja, dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Ino dan aku akan mulai mengepak. Kami akan pindah ke Seattle akhir minggu depan, dan aku sedang bekerja di rumah Clayton sepanjang minggu ini."

"Kau sudah punya tempat di Seattle?"

"Ya"

"Dimana?"

"Aku tak ingat alamatnya. Ada di wilayah Pike Market District."

"Tidak jauh dariku," bibirnya berkedut setengah tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mau bekerja apa di Seattle?" Kemana sebenarnya semua pertanyaannya ini? Pertanyaan menyelidik Uchiha Sasuke hampir sama menjengkelkan seperti Yamanka Ino.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang di perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?" Aku memerah ... tentu saja tidak.

"Um ... tidak."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Perusahaanmu atau Perusahaanmu?" Aku menyeringai. Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Miss Haruno?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan.

Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh.. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah.

Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab basah, dan dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Sakura - Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya" Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

Apa? "Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng padaku, geli, tapi jengkel juga.

"Aku perlu menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Sakura. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Yah, kita bisa pergi ke Seattle malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. Kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau tercerahkan, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memperbudak anak kecil pada suatu tempat dari planet ini? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kaya. Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang.

Oh. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Ini tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Uchiha Sasuke, makin cepat makin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan menjadi melegakan. Jangan dusta pada dirimu sendiri - alam bawah sadarku berteriak padaku-itu akan jadi lumayan buruk membuat kau berlari kebawah bukit.

"Malam ini." Dia mengangkat alis.

"Seperti Hawa, kau begitu cepat memakan buah dari pohon pengetahuan," dia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Uchiha?" aku meminta dengan manis. Sombong sekali. Matanya menyipit padaku dan mengambil BlackBerry-nya. Dia menekan satu nomor.

"Namikaze. Aku perlu Charlie Tango." Charlie Tango! Siapa dia?

"Dari Portland katakanlah duapuluh-tigapuluh ... Tidak, standby di Escala ... Sepanjang malam." Sepanjang malam!

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Portland ke Seattle." Pilot?

"Standby pilot dari duapuluh-dua-tigapuluh." Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih.

"Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?"

"Biasanya, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Sakura. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Clayton jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seattle." Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter." Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Sasuke oh-begitu-misterius Uchiha. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter. Wow.

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Dia menyeringai jahat.

"Karena aku bisa. Selesaikan sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seattle dengan helikopter dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibir ... aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam.

"Sakura, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang ... makan."

"Aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat" Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah. Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin.

Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia.

Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Gadis baik," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tak ingin kau jadi sakit" Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya.

Apa maksudnya? Aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Kedengarannya seperti residen berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Di mana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap, dia masih duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat selimut atau kain di sini - mungkin dia sudah merapikannya.

"Di ranjangku," katanya sederhana, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu cukup baru bagiku juga." Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak melakukan ... seks." Nah - aku mengatakan itu. Aku tersipu - tentu saja.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman.

"Tidur dengan seseorang." Dia mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Dia perjaka? Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Ia adalah yang orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui. Dan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri - apa yang akan aku berikan untuk terjaga dan melihatnya tidur. Melihat dia pada kondisi rentan. Entah bagaimana, aku menemukan itu sulit dibayangkan.

Nah, kuduga semua akan terungkap malam ini. Di kamar tidur, aku berburu di setiap laci dan menemukan pengering rambut. Menggunakan jari-jariku, aku mengeringkan rambutku sebaik yang aku bisa. Ketika aku selesai, aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin menggosok gigi. Aku melihat sikat gigi Sasuke. Ini akan seperti mendapatkan dia di mulutku.

Hmm ... Melirik dengan rasa bersalah kebelakang bahuku di pintu, aku merasakan bulu pada sikat giginya. Itu lembab. Dia pasti telah menggunakannya. Meraihnya cepat, aku menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Aku merasa begitu nakal. Ini seperti sebuah sensasi. Meraih t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam yang kemarin pakai, aku menaruhnya dalam kantong belanja yang dibawa Namikaze dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tas dan jaket. Aku sangat senang, ada ikat rambut dalam tasku. Sasuke menonton saat aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku merasa matanya mengikuti saat aku duduk dan menunggunya untuk selesai. Dia menggunakan BlackBerry-nya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Mereka ingin dua? ... Berapa biayanya? ... Oke, dan apa langkah-langkah keamanan yang kita miliki? ... Dan mereka akan pergi melalui Suez? ... Seberapa aman Ben Sudan? ... Dan kapan mereka tiba di Darfur? ... Oke, mari kita lakukan. Kabari aku setiap perkembangannya" Dia menutup telepon.

"Siap untuk pergi?" Aku mengangguk. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Dia memakai jaket biru tua bergaris-garis, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju ke pintu.

"Setelah anda, Miss Haruno," bisiknya, membuka pintu untukku. Dia terlihat begitu elegan.

Aku diam sebentar, terlalu lama, meneguk pemandangan dirinya. Dan berpikir aku tidur dengan dia tadi malam dan, setelah semua tequila dan muntah-muntah, dia masih di sini. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin membawa aku ke Seattle. Mengapa aku? A ku tidak memahaminya.

Aku keluar pintu mengingat kata-katanya - Ada sesuatu tentangmu - Yah, perasaan itu benar-benar timbal balik Mr. Uchiha, dan aku berniat untuk mencari tahu apakah itu. Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kami menunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, dan bibirnya berkedut. Lift tiba, dan kami melangkah masuk. Kami sendirian. Tiba-tiba, karena alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, mungkin kedekatan kami sedemikian rupa di ruang tertutup, atmosfer diantara kita berubah, terisi dengan arus antisipasi yang meluap. Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, matanya Onyx-nya paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, persetan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tanganku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya diatas kepalaku, dan dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya.

Ya ampun. Tangan satunya meraih ekor kudaku dan menyentak turun, membawa wajahku keatas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Hanya saja tidak menyakitkan. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini. Lidahku dengan coba-coba membelai dan bergabung dalam tarian erotis lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi, beradu dan menggiling. Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana.

Aku tak berdaya, tanganku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. . aku merasa ereksinya pada perutku.

Oh ... Dia menginginkan aku. Uchiha Sasuke, dewa Yunani, menginginkan aku, dan aku menginginkan dia, di sini ... sekarang, di lift.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis," bisiknya, setiap kata bernada staccato.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkanku menggantung. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari menaiki bukit. Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku ... tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas.

Aku melirik kearahnya. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang, seperti dia sedang mengisi teka-teki silang koran Seattle Times. Begitu tidak adil. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku? Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dia dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

Oh, dia ternyata terpengaruhi. Dan dewi kecil dalam diriku bergoyang menarikan kemenangan samba dengan lembut. Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi.

"Kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku.

"Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu," aku bernapas. Bibirnya tertekuk keatas, setengah tersenyum.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel Heathman.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **[MyNote:** Today bonus satu chapter! Go ahead! Chapter 6 bikin gugup! **]**

 **{THANKS TO: pshara27, Yulia230, Uchiha Riri, .906, dianarndraha, hyuuga rie, pinktomato, kiyoi-chan, dikapurnamasari90, azizaanr, Cerry StarMoon, BlackRed Flower, undhott, Gue, tririty, Shuu-kun, Qren, A.F, ito, Guest, haruno, Azmaria Eve, Lovely Peony, Mizuira Kumiko, Shizu F, VEDG, Yoktf, Yuu Hashimoto, cuke cuka nalu, ryouta sakura, , AsahinaUchiharuno, hermanhs9d, respitasari, Misa safitri3, saysay, sasusakulov, Miyuyuchan, Frizca A, cherryhamtaro, Lynn, Yoshimura Arai, nyaw, blackred, pshara27, Harika-chan ELF, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, laurentiac, taylorswiftften, thyeefairythopia, aikarana loiuse, RedPink, yosh-akimoto }**


	6. Chapter 6

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 6]**

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang Audi SUV hitam, dan aku merangkak masuk ke mobil ini. Dia tidak menyinggung sama sekali luapan gairah yang meledak di lift. Haruskah aku mengungkitnya? Haruskah kita membicarakan tentang hal itu atau berpura-pura bahwa hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Kejadian itu hampir tak nyata, ciuman pertamaku yang dilakukan tanpa batas dan kekangan. Ketika waktu berlalu, aku menetapkan itu sebagai mitos, legenda Arthurian, dalam status Lost City of Atlantis. Itu tak pernah terjadi, tak pernah ada. Mungkin aku membayangkan itu semua. Tidak.

Aku menyentuh bibirku, bengkak karena ciumannya. Ini jelas terjadi. Aku seorang wanita yang telah berubah. Aku ingin orang ini, sangat menginginkannya, dan dia menginginkanku juga. Aku melirik dia. Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi biasa, sopan, sedikit menjauhkan diri. Sungguh membingungkan.

Dia menyalakan mesin dan membalik keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia beralih pada pemutar MP3. Interior mobil ini penuh dengan musik paling manis dan magis dari dua nyanyian wanita.

Oh wow ... semua inderaku berantakan, jadi ini mempengaruhiku secara ganda. Ini mengirim getaran nikmat ke tulang belakangku. Sasuke keluar menuju ke SW Park Avenue, dan dia mengemudi dengan mudah, seperti sedikit malas.

"Musik apa yang kita dengarkan?"

"Ini the Flower Duet oleh Delibes, dari opera Lakmé. Apakah kau menyukainya? "

"Sasuke, ini luar biasa."

"Memang luar biasa, kan?" Ia menyeringai, melirikku. Dan untuk sesaat, ia tampak sesuai dengan umurnya; muda, riang, dan tampan menghentikan jantungku. Apakah ini kunci untuk dia? Musik? Aku duduk dan mendengarkan suara-suara malaikat, menggoda dan merayuku.

"Bisakah aku mendengarkannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol, dan musik membelaiku sekali lagi. Ini adalah serangan lembut, lambat, manis, dan yakin pada indera pendengaranku.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" aku bertanya, berharap untuk wawasan langka ke preferensi pribadinya.

"Seleraku adalah eklektik, Sakura, mulai dari Thomas Tallis ke Kings of Leon. Ini tergantung pada suasana hatiku. kamu?"

"Aku juga. Meskipun aku tak tahu siapa Thomas Tallis itu." Dia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku sebentar sebelum matanya kembali ke jalan.

"Aku akan memainkan untukmu kapan-kapan. Dia seorang komposer Inggris abad keenam belas. Tudor, musik paduan suara gereja" Sasuke menyeringai padaku.

"Kedengarannya sangat esoteris, aku tahu, tapi juga menyihir, Sakura." Dia menekan sebuah tombol, dan the Kings of Leon mulai bernyanyi.

Hmm ... ini aku tahu. Sex on Fire. Bagaimana pantasnya. Musiknya terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel mengganggu speaker MP3. Sasuke menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

"Uchiha," bentak dia. Dia begitu kasar.

"Mr. Uchiha, Sugetsu di sini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan" Sebuah suara, serak tanpa tubuh keluar lebih speaker.

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku. Ada yang ditambahkan?"

"Tidak, Sir." Dia menekan tombol, maka panggilan berhenti dan musik kembali mengalun. Tak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih.

Aku sangat senang bahwa aku tak pernah serius membayangkan bekerja untuknya. Aku bergidik pada ide itu. Dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya. Musik dipotong lagi oleh telepon.

"Uchiha."

"NDA telah dikirim ke email anda, Mr. Uchiha." Suara seorang wanita.

"Bagus. Itu saja, Karin. "

"Selamat siang, Pak." Sasuke menutup telepon dengan menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

Musik berbunyi sangat singkat ketika telepon berdering lagi. Inikah hidupnya, panggilan telepon secara konstan dan mengganggu?

"Uchiha," bentak dia.

"Hai, Sasuke, apakah kau bercinta semalam?"

"Halo, Sai - aku di speaker phone, dan aku tidak sendirian di dalam mobil," desah Sasuke.

"Dengan siapa kau?" Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hai, Sakura!" Sakura!

"Halo, Sai."

"Sudah dengar banyak tentangmu," gumam Sai parau. Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan percaya pada kata-kata Ino sedikitpun." Sai tertawa.

"Aku mengantar Haruno Sakura pulang sekarang." Sasuke menekankan namaku. "Mau aku jemput?"

"Tentu." "Sampai ketemu nanti." Sasuke menutup telepon, dan musik sudah kembali.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras memanggilku Haruno Sakura?"

"Karena itu namamu."

"Aku lebih suka Sakura."

"Apakah kau sekarang begitu?" Bisiknya. Kita hampir di apartemenku. Ini tak akan lama sampai disana.

"Sakura," ia merenung. Aku cemberut padanya, tapi dia mengabaikan ekspresiku.

"Apa yang terjadi di lift - tak akan terjadi lagi, yah, tidak kecuali itu direncanakan." Dia berhenti di depan duplexku.

Aku terlambat menyadari dia tidak bertanya di mana aku tinggal - namun dia tahu. Tapi kemudian dia mengirim buku-buku, tentu saja dia tahu di mana aku tinggal. Apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacak ponsel, pemilik helikopter dan penguntit.

Kenapa dia tidak menciumku lagi? Aku cemberut memikirkan itu. Aku tak mengerti. Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan kaki panjangnya dengan mudah pada sisiku untuk membuka pintu, tetap bersikap gentleman - kecuali mungkin dalam kondisi langka, momen berharga didalam lift. Aku memerah mengingat saat mulutnya ada di mulutku, dan pikiran bahwa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya memasuki pikiranku. Aku ingin mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya yang dekaden dan tak rapi, tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku secara retrospektif frustrasi.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift," gumamku saat aku keluar dari mobil.

Aku tak yakin jika aku mendengar dia terkesiap, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Ino dan Sai sedang duduk di meja makan. Buku empat belas ribu dolar telah lenyap. Terima kasih tuhan. Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Dia tersenyum konyol sangat bukan Ino di wajahnya, dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang seksi.

Sasuke mengikutiku ke ruang tamu, dan meskipun dengan senyum yang menyatakan aku-telah-bersenang-senang-sepanjang-malam, Ino mengawasi dia dengan curiga.

"Hai Sakura." Dia melompat memelukku, kemudian memegangku sejarak selengan supaya dia bisa memeriksaku. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," katanya, dan nada suaranya sedikit bermusuhan.

"Miss Yamanaka," katanya dengan cara kaku formalnya.

"Sasuke, namanya Ino," omel Sai.

"Ino." Sasuke Memberikan anggukan sopan dan melototi Sai yang menyeringai dan bangkit memelukku juga.

"Hai, Sakura," ia tersenyum, mata hitamya berkelap-kelip, dan aku segera menyukai dia. Dia jelas tidak seperti Sasuke, tetapi mereka juga saudara adopsi.

"Hai, Sai," aku tersenyum padanya, dan aku sadar bahwa aku menggigit bibirku.

"Sai, sebaiknya kita pergi." Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Dia berbalik kearah Ino dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman panjang.

Ya ampun ...cari kamar sana. Aku menatap kakiku, malu. Aku melirik Sasuke, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya. Mengapa kau tak bisa menciumku seperti itu? Sai terus mencium Ino, menyapu kedua kaki dan memeluk Ino dalam suatu pelukan dramatis sehingga rambutnya menyentuh tanah saat ia mencium dengan kerasnya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," ia menyeringai. Ino seperti terhipnotis. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya - kata-kata cantik dan tunduk sepertinya cocok pikirku. Ino tunduk padanya, wah, Sai pasti hebat.

Sasuke memutar matanya dan menatap ke arahku,

ekspresinya tidak terbaca, meskipun mungkin dia agak geli. Dia menyibak sehelai rambutku yang bebas dari ekor kudaku di belakang telingaku. Napas segera meningkat oleh sentuhannya, dan aku sedikit menyandarkan kepalaku ke jari-jarinya. Matanya melembutkan, dan dia mengeluskan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. Darahku terbakar di pembuluh darahku. Dan secepat itu pula, sentuhannya menghilang.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," bisiknya, dan aku harus tertawa karena itu sangat bukan dia. Tapi meskipun aku tahu ia bersikap kurang hormat, itu memberikan suatu sentakan tanda sayang dalam pada diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar beranda.

Sai mengikuti dia ke mobil tetapi berbalik dan memberi Ino ciuman lain, dan dalam diriku muncul rasa iri yang bisa kucegah.

"Jadi, apa kau...?" Ino bertanya saat kita melihat mereka naik ke mobil dan pergi, rasa ingin tahunya tergambar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak," tukasku kesal, berharap akan menghentikan pertanyaan. Kami kembali ke apartemen.

"Tapi kau jelas melakukannya." Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iriku. Ino selalu berhasil menjerat pria. Dia tak tertahankan, cantik, seksi, lucu, lugas ... semua hal yang aku tak miliki. Tapi dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang menular padaku.

"Dan aku bertemu dia lagi malam ini." Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia tak bisa menahan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya, dan aku juga merasa senang untuknya. Ino yang gembira ... ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Sasuke akan membawaku ke Seattle malam ini."

"Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kau akan melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku harap begitu."

"Jadi kau suka dia?"

"Ya."

"Cukup menyukai dia untuk...?"

"Ya." Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Wow. Haruno Sakura, akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang pria, dan itu Uchiha Sasuke - Billioner yang hot dan seksi."

"Oh ya - itu semua tentang uang." Aku menyeringai, dan kami berdua cekikikan tiada henti.

"Apakah itu blouse baru?" Dia bertanya, dan aku membiarkan dia mendengar semua rincian tentang malamku yang tak menyenangkan.

"Apa dia sudah menciummu ?" Tanya dia saat ia membuat kopi. Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Sekali!" Dia mencemooh. Aku mengangguk, agak merasa malu.

"Dia sangat menahan diri." Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Itu aneh."

"Aku pikir aneh benar-benar tak cukup," gumamku.

"Kita perlu memastikan bahwa kau cukup menarik malam ini," katanya dengan penuh tekad.

Oh tidak ... ini terdengar seperti akan memakan waktu lama, memalukan, dan menyakitkan.

"Aku harus bekerja dalam satu jam."

"Aku dapat bekerja dengan waktu itu. Ayo" Ino meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya.

Hari terasa lambat di rumah Tendo meskipun kita sedang sibuk. Kami telah masuk musim panas, jadi aku harus menghabiskan dua jam menstok ulang rak ketika toko tutup. Ini pekerjaan tak membutuhkan pikiran, dan itu memberiku terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku sudah tak benar-benar punya kesempatan sepanjang hari.

Di bawah instruksi Ino tak kenal lelah dan terus terang mengganggu, kaki dan ketiakku dicukur dengan sempurna, alis dicabut, dan seluruh tubuhku digosok. Ini menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi dia meyakinkanku bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang pria inginkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia harapkan? Aku harus meyakinkan Ino bahwa ini adalah apa yang aku ingin lakukan.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh, Ino tak percaya pada Sasuke, mungkin karena dia begitu kaku dan formal. Dia bilang dia tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku telah berjanji untuk mengirimi Ino sms ketika aku tiba di Seattle.

Aku belum bercerita tentang helikopter, dia benar-benar panik. Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan Gaara. Dia meninggalkan tiga pesan dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku. Dia juga menelpon ke rumah dua kali. Ino dengan sangat tak jelas memberitahu di mana aku berada. Gaara tahu Ino menutupi keberadaanku. Ino tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia gelisah. Aku masih terlalu marah padanya.

Sasuke menyebutkan semacam dokumen tertulis, dan aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang bercanda atau apakah aku harus menandatangani sesuatu. Ini membuat sangat frustasi mencoba menebaknya. Dan di atas semua kecemasanku, aku hampir tak bisa menahan kegembiraanku atau kecemasanku.

Malam ini adalah saatnya! Setelah sekian lama, apakah aku siap untuk ini? Dewi dalam diriku melotot ke arahku, mengetuk kaki kecilnya dengan tak sabar. Dia sudah siap untuk ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia siap untuk apapun dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku masih tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke lihat dalam diriku ... Haruno Sakura si pemalu - itu tak masuk akal.

Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja, dan menungguku ketika aku meninggalkan rumah Tendo. Dia keluar dari belakang Audi untuk membuka pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Haruno," katanya.

"Mr. Uchiha" Aku mengangguk sopan padanya saat aku naik ke kursi belakang mobil. Namikaze duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Halo, Namikaze-san," kataku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Haruno," suaranya sopan dan profesional.

Sasuke naik di sisi lain dan menggenggam tanganku, memberikan remasan lembut yang aku merasa menembus keseluruh tubuhku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya dia.

"Sangat panjang," jawabku, dan suaraku serak, terlalu rendah, dan penuh keinginan.

"Ya, ini juga hari yang panjang untukku." Nada suaranya serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku pergi hiking dengan Sai." Ibu jarinya mengusap ruas-ruas jariku, bolak-balik, dan hatiku melompat berdetak saat nafasku meningkat.

Bagaimana dia melakukan ini padaku? Dia hanya menyentuh daerah yang sangat kecil dari tubuhku, dan hormonku terbang membumbung. Perjalanan ke heliport pendek dan, sebelum aku tahu itu, kami sampai. Aku ingin tahu di mana helikopter berada.

Kami di daerah kota yang padat dan bahkan aku tahu helikopter membutuhkan ruang untuk lepas landas dan mendarat. Namikaze parkir, keluar, dan membuka pintu mobilku. Sasuke ada sampingku dalam sekejap dan meraih tanganku lagi.

"Siap?" Tanya dia. Aku mengangguk dan ingin mengatakan siap untuk apa pun, tapi aku tak bisa mengartikulasikan kata-kata karena aku terlalu gugup, terlalu bersemangat.

"Namikaze." Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya, dan kami menuju ke dalam gedung, langsung ke satu deret lift.

Lift! Memori ciuman kami pagi ini datang kembali menghantuiku. Aku tak memikirkan hal lain sepanjang hari. Melamun di meja kasir di rumah Tendo. Dua kali Pak Tendo harus berteriak memanggil namaku untuk membawaku kembali ke Bumi. Untuk mengatakan aku agak terganggu akan menjadi cukup remeh. Sasuke melirik ke arahku, sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ha! Dia berpikir tentang hal itu juga.

"Ini hanya tiga lantai," katanya datar, mata Onyx-nya menari geli.

Dia seorang ahli telepati pasti. Ini menakutkan. Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kita memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup, dan itu disana, tarik listrik yang aneh berderak diantara kita, memperbudakku. Aku menutup mata dalam usaha sia-sia untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, dan lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung.

Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama Uchiha Enterprises Holdings Inc. ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Tentunya ini adalah penyalahgunaan properti Perusahaan.

Dia mebawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil di mana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Mr Uchiha. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan menunggu Pak. Kau bebas untuk pergi."

"Terima kasih, Zen." Sasuke tersenyum hangat padanya.

Oh. Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Sasuke, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Sasuke, dan kami berjalan menuju helikopter.

Saat kami dekat, itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang aku pikir. Aku mengira itu adalah versi roadster untuk dua orang, tetapi setidaknya ada tujuh kursi. Sasuke membuka pintu dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi di bagian paling depan.

"Duduklah - jangan menyentuh apa pun," perintahnya saat ia naik di belakangku. Ia menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku senang bahwa kawasan ini berpenerangan penuh, kalau tidak aku akan kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalam kokpit kecil ini.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk, dan ia membungkuk disampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Ini adalah sabuk pengaman empat titik dengan semua tali yang menghubungkan satu gesper pusat. Dia mengencangkan kedua tali atas, jadi aku hampir tak bisa bergerak. Dia begitu dekat dan fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku sedikit bersandar ke depan, hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya bersih, segar dan surgawi, tapi aku diikat dengan aman ke tempat dudukku dan terikat dengan efektif.

Dia mendongak dan tersenyum, seperti dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya, mata Onyx-nya memanas. Dia begitu dekat menggoda. Aku menahan napas saat dia menarik salah satu tali bagian atas.

"Kau aman, tak bisa lolos," dia berbisik, matanya membakar.

"Tarik napas, Sakura," tambahnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat, dia membelai pipiku, menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ke daguku yang ia genggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku, meninggalkanku tergulung, isi tubuhku mengepal oleh sentuhan mendebarkan tak terduga dari bibirnya.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini," bisiknya. Apa? Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuiakan diri ke tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur dan memencet saklar dan tombol dari baris yang membingungkan dari lampu dan saklar di depanku. Sedikit kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan, dan seluruh lampu panel instrumen menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya," katanya, sambil menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku memasangnya, dan baling-baling mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dia memakai headphonenya dan terus membalik berbagai saklar.

"Aku akan melalakukan semua pengecekan pra terbang." Suara tanpa tubuh Sasuke ada di telingaku melalui headphone. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah menjadi pilot yang memenuhi syarat selama empat tahun, Sakura, kau aman bersamaku." Dia memberikanku sebuah seringai serigala.

"Yah, ketika kita terbang," tambahnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku. Main mata ... Sasuke!

"Apakah kau siap?" Aku mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Oke, menara. PDX ini Charlie Tango Golf - Golf Echo Hotel, terbuka untuk lepas landas. Harap konfirmasi, over."

"Charlie Tango - kau bebas. PDX memanggil, lanjutkan ke satu empat ribu, menuju nol satu nol, over."

"Roger menara, Charlie Tango set, over dan keluar. Mari kita berangkat," tambahnya kepadaku, dan helikopter naik perlahan-lahan dan lancar ke udara.

Portland menghilang di depan kami saat kami menuju ke wilayah utara AS, meskipun keberanianku tetap tertinggal di Oregon. Whoa! Semua lampu terang menyusut sampai mereka berkelap-kelip dengan manis di bawah kami. Ini seperti melihat keluar dari dalam mangkuk ikan. Setelah kami lebih tinggi, memang tak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa dilihat. Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tak menumpahkan cahaya apa pun dalam perjalanan kita. Bagaimana bisa dia melihat arah tujuan kami?

"Menakutkan bukan?" Adalah suara orang Sasuke di telingaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau menuju ke arah yang benar?"

"Ini." Dia menunjuk jari telunjuk yang panjang di salah satu alat pengukur, dan itu menunjukkan kompas elektronik.

"Ini adalah Eurocopter EC135. Salah satu yang paling aman di kelasnya. Ini dilengkapi alat untuk penerbangan malam" Dia melirik dan nyengir padaku.

"Ada helipad di atas gedung tempatku tinggal. Disitulah kita sedang menuju."

Tentu saja ada helipad ditempat tinggalnya. Aku sangat tidak sepadan dengan kelasnya di sini. Wajahnya yang lembut diterangi oleh lampu pada panel instrumen. Dia berkonsentrasi keras, dan dia terus-menerus melirik berbagai indikator didepannya. Aku menikmati wajahnya dari bawah bulu mataku. Dia memiliki profil yang indah. Hidung lurus, rahang persegi - aku ingin menjulurkan lidahku di sepanjang rahangnya. Dia tidak bercukur, dan bulu-bulu pendek diwajahnya membuat prospek itu bertambah menggoda. Hmm ... aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kasarnya di bawah lidahku, jari-jariku, terhadap wajahku.

"Ketika kau terbang di malam hari, kau terbang buta. Kau harus percaya pada instrumentasi," ia menyela lamunan erotisku.

"Berapa lama penerbangannya?" Ujarku terengah-engah. Aku tak berpikir tentang seks sama sekali, tidak, sama sekali tidak.

"Kurang dari satu jam, anginnya mendukung kita." Hmm, kurang dari satu jam ke Seattle ... itu tak terlalu lama, tak heran kita terbang. Aku memiliki kurang dari satu jam sebelum mengungkapkan rahasia besar. Semua otot mengencang jauh di dalam perutku. Aku punya gejala mual yang serius. Mereka berkembang di perutku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia simpan untukku?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Ya." Jawabanku pendek, dipotong, diperas lewat sarafku. Aku pikir dia tersenyum, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Sasuke menjentik tombol lain.

"PDX ini Charlie Tango sekarang di salah satu empat ribu, over." Dia bertukar informasi dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara. Semuanya terdengar sangat profesional untukku. Aku pikir kita bergerak dari ruang udara Portland ke Seattle Internasional Airport.

"Mengerti Sea-Tac, stand by dan over."

"Lihat, di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah titik kecil cahaya di kejauhan.

"Itu Seattle."

"Apakah kau selalu mengesankan wanita dengan cara seperti ini? Ikut dan terbang dalam helikopterkmu?" Aku bertanya, Benar-benar tertarik.

"Aku tak pernah membawa seorang gadis ke sini, Sakura. Ini pertama kali untukku" Suaranya tenang, serius. Oh, itu jawaban yang tak terduga. Pertama kalinya? Oh tentang tidur itu, mungkin?

"Apakah kau terkesan?"

"Aku terpesona, Sasuke." Dia tersenyum.

"Terpesona?" Dan untuk sesaat, dia kembali pada umurnya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau begitu ... kompeten."

"Wah, terima kasih, Miss Haruno," katanya sopan. Aku rasa dia senang, tapi aku tak yakin.

Kami terbang dalam malam yang gelap dengan diam untuk sementara waktu. Titik terang yang tadi disebut sebagai Seattle perlahan-lahan semakin besar.

"Sea-Tac menara pada Charlie Tango. Rencana penerbangan ke Escala tepat waktu. Standing by. Dan over. Out."

"Ini adalah Charlie Tango, dipahami Sea-Tac. Standing by, over dan out."

"Kau jelas menikmati ini," bisikku.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku. Dia tampak bingung dalam penerangan redup dari instrumen.

"Terbang," jawabku.

"Ini membutuhkan kontrol dan konsentrasi ... bagaimana aku bisa tak menyukainya? Meskipun, favoritku adalah melayang."

"Melayang?"

"Ya. Gliding untuk orang awam. Glider dan helikopter - aku menerbangkan keduanya"

"Oh." Hobi mahal. Aku ingat dia mengatakan itu selama wawancara. Aku suka membaca dan kadang-kadang pergi ke bioskop. Aku keluar dari kedalamanku di sini.

"Charlie Tango silahkan masuk, over." Suara kontrol lalu lintas udara menginterupsi lamunanku. Sasuke menjawab, terdengar berkuasa dan percaya diri.

Seattle semakin dekat. Kita berada di pinggirannya sekarang. Wow! Ini terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan. Seattle pada malam hari, dari langit ...

"Terlihat bagus, kan?" Gumam Sasuke. Aku mengangguk antusias.

Tampaknya dunia yang lain - tak nyata - dan aku merasa seperti berada di dalam film raksasa, film favorit Gaara itu mungkin, "Bladerunner." Memori tentang Gaara berusaha mencium menghantuiku. Aku mulai merasa sedikit kejam padanya tidak menelepon balik. Dia bisa menunggu sampai besok ... pasti.

"Kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit," gumam Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba darahku seperti berdebur di telingaku saat detak jantungku meningkat dan adrenalin merajalela melalui sistemku.

Dia mulai berbicara dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara lagi, tapi aku tak lagi mendengarkan. Ya ... aku pikir aku akan pingsan. Nasibku ada di tangannya. Kita sekarang terbang di antara gedung, dan di depanku terlihat gedung pencakar langit tinggi dengan helipad di atasnya. Kata Escala dicat putih di atas gedung. Sudah semakin dekat, lebih besar dan lebih besar ... seperti juga kecemasanku.

Tuhan, aku harap aku tak mengecewakannya. Dia akan menemukan kekuranganku dalam beberapa hal. Aku berharap aku mendengarkan Ino dan meminjam salah satu gaunnya, tapi aku suka celana jins hitam, dan aku mengenakan kemeja mint lembut hijau dan jaket hitam Ino. Aku cukup terlihat pintar. Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku semakin ketat. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. aku mengucapkan mantra ini saat pencakar langit semakin besar di bawah kami.

Helikopter melambat dan melayang, dan Sasuke mendarat di helipad di atas gedung. Jantungku seperti ada di mulutku. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu dari antisipasi gugup, lega karena kita tiba dengan selamat, atau takut bahwa aku akan gagal dalam beberapa hal. Dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang sampai semua yang aku dengar adalah suara napasku sendiri yang tak menentu. Sasuke melepas headphonenya, dan menarik punyaku juga.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya lembut. Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang dari lampu pendaratan. Ksatria gelap dan ksatria putih, ini adalah metafora yang pas untuk Sasuke. Dia tampak tegang. Rahangnya terkatup dan matanya ketat. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggapai untuk melepaskanku. Wajahnya beberapa inci dari wajahku.

"Kau tak harus melakukan apapun yang tak kau inginkan. Kau tahu itu, Kan?" Nada suaranya begitu sungguh-sungguh, bahkan putus asa, mata Onyx-nya berapi-api. Dia membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun yang aku tak mau lakukan, Sasuke." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tak cukup merasa yakin karena pada saat ini - aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria yang duduk sampingku. Tapi ini triknya.

Dia tenang. Dia mengamatiku hati-hati sejenak dan entah bagaimana, meskipun dia begitu tinggi, ia berhasil keluar dengan anggun ke pintu helikopter dan membukanya. Dia melompat keluar, menungguku untuk mengikutinya, dan meraih tanganku saat aku merangkak turun ke helipad. Ini sangat berangin di atas gedung, dan aku gugup menyadari bahwa aku berdiri setidaknya tiga puluh lantai diatas ruang terbuka. Sasuke meraih pinggangku dengan lengannya, menarikku erat-erat.

"Ayo," teriak dia di antara suara angin.

Dia menyeretku ke sebuah lift dan, setelah menekan nomor ke tombol, pintu terbuka. Didalam hangat dan semua terbuat dari kaca cermin. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke hingga tak terbatas di mana-mana aku melihat, dan yang indah adalah, dia memelukku hingga tak terbatas juga. Sasuke menekan kode lain ke tombol, maka pintu tertutup dan lift turun. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berada dalam sebuah ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap, dan di atasnya ada sekelompok bunga putih luar biasa banyaknya. Di dinding ada lukisan, dimana-mana. Dia membuka dua pintu ganda, dan tema putih terus sepanjang koridor yang luas dan tepat di seberang di mana ruang mewah terbuka. Ini adalah ruang tamu utama, tinggi sekali.

Luas sebuah kata yang tak pantas untuk itu. Dindingnya adalah kaca dan mengarah ke balkon yang menghadap ke Seattle. Di kanan ada sofa mengesankan berbentuk 'U' yang bisa untuk duduk sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Sofa itu menghadap perapian modern yang terbuat dari baja model paling mutakhir - atau mungkin platinum. Api menyala dan menyala lembut. Pada bagian kiri di samping kami, dengan pintu masuk, adalah area dapur. Semua putih dengan bagian atas dari kayu gelap dan bar untuk sarapan yang besar dengan kursi enam buah. Dekat area dapur, di depan dinding kaca, adalah meja makan yang dikelilingi oleh enam belas kursi. Dan terselip di sudut adalah grand piano hitam mengkilap.

Oh ya ... dia mungkin memainkan piano juga. Ada seni dari segala bentuk dan ukuran pada semua dinding. Bahkan, apartemen ini lebih mirip galeri dari tempat tinggal.

"Dapatkah aku menyimpan jaketmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku masih kedinginan dari angin pada helipad.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" Tanya dia. Aku berkedip padanya.

Setelah kejadian semalam! Apakah ia mencoba untuk melucu? Untuk yang kedua, aku berpikir tentang meminta margarita - tapi aku tak punya keberanian.

"Aku akan minta segelas anggur putih,maukah kau bergabung denganku?"

"Ya, silakan," bisikku. Aku berdiri di ruangan yang sangat besar merasa tak pantas berada di tempat ini. Aku berjalan ke dinding kaca, dan aku menyadari bahwa bagian bawah dinding terbuka balkon bergaya concertina. Seattle menyala dan hidup di latar belakangnya. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur - dibutuhkan beberapa detik, itu sangat jauh dari dinding kaca - dan Sasuke sedang membuka sebotol anggur. Dia menanggalkan jasnya.

"Pouilly-Fume kau mau?"

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentang anggur, Sasuke. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja" Suaraku lembut dan ragu-ragu.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. aku ingin lari. Dia benar-benar kaya. Serius seperti gaya kekayaan Bill Gates. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? kau tahu betul apa yang kau lakukan di sini - Pikiran bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Ya, aku ingin berada di tempat tidur Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Bahkan gelasnya pun kaya ... berat, kristal kontemporer. Aku meneguknya, dan anggur ringan dan lezat.

"Kau sangat tenang, dan kau bahkan tidak memerah. Bahkan - aku pikir ini keadaan paling pucat darimu yang pernah aku lihat, Sakura," bisiknya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bukan untuk makanan.

"Ini tempat yang sangat besar di sini."

"Besar?"

"Besar."

"Ini besar," ujarnya setuju, dan matanya bersinar dengan senang. Aku menegguk anggur lagi.

"Apakah kau bermain?" Aku menunjuk dagu aku di piano.

"Ya."

"Yah?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan dengan baik? "

"Ya ... beberapa hal." Dia menegguk anggurnya. Dia tak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku. Aku merasa mereka mengikutiku saat aku berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan luas ini. Ruang adalah kata yang salah. Ini bukan sebuah ruangan - itu misi pernyataan.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?" Aku mengangguk, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa putih besar. Ketika aku duduk, aku terkejut oleh kenyataan bahwa aku merasa seperti Durbeyfield Tess melihat rumah baru yang dimiliki oleh Alec D' Urberville yang terkenal itu. Pikiran membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Dia duduk di sebelahku, berbalik menghadapku. Dia menyandarkan kepala di tangan kanannya, siku disangga pada bagian belakang sofa.

"Mengapa kau memberiku secara khusus buku Tess of the Urbervilles D'?" Tanyaku. Sasuke menatapku sejenak. Aku pikir dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Yah, kau bilang kau menyukai Thomas Hardy."

"Apakah itu satu-satunya alasan?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan dalam suaraku. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras.

"Itu sepertinya tepat buatmu. Aku bisa memelukmu luar biasa tinggi seperti Angel Clare atau Debase atau benar-benar merendahkan kau seperti Alec D'Urberville," bisiknya, dan mata Onyx-nya berkedip gelap dan berbahaya.

"Jika hanya ada dua pilihan, aku akan mengambil kehinaan itu." Bisikku, menatapnya. Pikiran bawah sadarku menatapku kagum. Dia terengah-engah.

"Sakura, aku minta berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Ini sangat mengganggu. Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini." Dia mengernyit.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar disini" Dia menghilang melalui pintu lebar di ujung ruangan. Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau rahasia yang tak boleh dibocorkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit malu.

"Pengacaraku bersikeras untuk itu." Dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Jika kau melihat opsi dua, pendegradasian, kau harus menandatangani ini."

"Dan jika aku tak ingin menandatangani apa pun?"

"Maka itu adalah Angel Clare yang tinggi, yah, untuk sebagian besar buku itu pula."

"Apa maksud kesepakatan ini?"

"Ini berarti kau tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa tentang kita. Apa saja, kepada siapa pun." Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Sialan. Ini buruk, sangat sangat buruk, dan sekarang aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Oke. Aku akan menandatanganinya." Dia mengulurkan pena.

"Kau bahkan tak membacanya?"

"Tidak" Dia mengernyit.

"Sakura, kau harus selalu membaca apapun yang kau tandatangani," ia menasihatiku.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau gagal pahami adalah bahwa aku tak akan membicarakan tentang kita kepada siapa pun. Bahkan Ino. Jadi tak penting apakah aku menandatangani kesepakatan atau tidak. Jika ini sangat berarti bagimu, atau pengacaramu ... dengan siapa kau jelas membicarakannya, ya sudah. Aku akan menandatanganinya." Dia menatap ke arahku, dan ia mengangguk serius.

"Pernyataan bagus yang kau buat, Miss Haruno." Aku dengan cepat menandatangani pada garis putus-putus dari kedua salinan dan mengembalikan satu padanya. Melipat yang satunya, aku menempatkannya pada tas kecilku dan mengambil tegukan besar pada anggurku. Aku terdengar jauh lebih berani daripada yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Sasuke?" Gila. Apa aku barusan mengatakan itu? Mulutnya menganga sedikit, namun ia pulih dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Sakura tak akan terjadi. Pertama, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya bercinta. Aku bermain seks ... dengan keras. Kedua, ada banyak dokumen yang harus dilakukan, dan ketiga, kau belum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau masih bisa lari. Mari, aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku."

Mulutku menganga. Bermain seks dengan keras! Ya Tuhan, yang terdengar begitu ... panas. Tapi mengapa kita melihat ruang bermain? Aku bingung sendiri.

"Kau ingin bermain pada Xbox-mu?" Aku bertanya. Dia tertawa, keras.

"Tidak, Sakura, tidak ada Xbox, Playstation juga tidak. Ayo" Dia berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku biarkan dia membawaku kembali keluar ke koridor. Di sebelah kanan pintu ganda, di mana kita masuk, pintu lain mengarah ke tangga. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok ke kanan. Mencabut kunci dari sakunya, ia membuka lagi pintu lain dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kapan saja. Helikopter stand-by untuk membawamu setiap saat kau ingin pergi, kau dapat menginap dan pulang di pagi hari. Apa pun yang kau putuskan tak masalah."

"Buka saja pintu sialan ini, Sasuke."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam aku berjalan masuk. Dan rasanya aku melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke abad keenam belas dan pada jaman penaklukan oleh Spanyol.

GILA!

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

 **{MyNote:**

Gimana reader? Gugup nggak? Apa sih yang dilihat sakura? **}**

 **{THANKS TO: Mustika447, pshara27, Yulia230, Uchiha Riri, .906, dianarndraha, hyuuga rie, pinktomato, kiyoi-chan, dikapurnamasari90, azizaanr, Cerry StarMoon, BlackRed Flower, undhott, Gue, tririty, Shuu-kun, Qren, A.F, ito, Guest, haruno, Azmaria Eve, Lovely Peony, Mizuira Kumiko, Shizu F, VEDG, Yoktf, Yuu Hashimoto, cuke cuka nalu, ryouta sakura, , AsahinaUchiharuno, hermanhs9d, respitasari, Misa safitri3, saysay, sasusakulov, Miyuyuchan, Frizca A, cherryhamtaro, Lynn, Yoshimura Arai, nyaw, blackred, pshara27, Harika-chan ELF, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, laurentiac, taylorswiftften, thyeefairythopia, aikarana loiuse, RedPink, yosh-akimoto , A.F, Ace813, kocchan, dark blue and pink cherry, yosh-akimoto, abangsasorikun}**


	7. Chapter 7

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 7]**

* * *

Pertama –tama yang aku perhatikan adalah bau; kulit, kayu, cat dengan aroma samar jeruk. Sangat menyenangkan, dan pencahayaan yang lembut, halus. Padahal, aku tidak bisa melihat sumbernya, tapi di sekitar hiasan dinding di ruangan ini, memancarkan cahaya di kamar.

Dinding dan langit-langit berwarna merah anggur gelap, Efeknya dalam ruangan terlihat luas, lantai kayunya sudah tua, dan dipernis . Ada salib kayu besar seperti X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap pintu. Yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni mengkilap, dan ada penahan borgol di setiap sudut. Di atasnya ada kotak besi yang besar digantung di langit-langit, setidaknya delapan meter persegi, dan disitu digantung segala macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu mengkilat.

Disamping pintu, dua tiang dipoles, berukir, seperti batang kayu vertikal dari pegangan tangga, tapi lebih panjang, menggantung seperti tongkat gorden di dinding. Dari situ berayun berbagai macam alat yang mencengangkan dari alat pemukul seperti dayung, cemeti, cambuk pendek untuk berkuda, dan alat berbulu yang terlihat lucu. Di samping pintu berdiri sebuah peti berlaci dari kayu mahoni besar, setiap laci tipis seolah dirancang untuk memuat spesimen di museum kuno. Aku sejenak ingin tahu sebenarnya laci itu untuk menyimpan apa.

Apakah aku ingin tahu? Jauh di sudut ada bangku empuk terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan menempel di dinding ada rak kayu mengkilap yang terlihat seperti tempat menaruh cue atau tongkat biliar, tapi setelah diamati lebih dekat, tersimpan tongkat bervariasi, berbagai panjang dan lebar.

Ada meja panjang enam kaki kokoh di sudut berlawanan - kayu dipoles serta kaki berukir - dan dua bangku yang cocok di bawahnya. Tapi apa yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah ranjang. Yang mana lebih besar dari ukuran king-size , berukir terlalu megah bergaya rococo bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata. Sepertinya dari akhir abad kesembilan belas. Di bawah kanopi, aku dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi rantai berkilau dan borgol. Kasurnya tidak ada seprei... hanya ditutup kulit merah dan bantal satin merah ditumpuk di salah satu sudutnya.

Pada kaki ranjang, terpisah beberapa meter, ada sofa chesterfield berwarna coklat kemerahan yang besar, terjebak di tengah ruangan menghadap ranjang. Pengaturan aneh...mengatur sofa menghadap ranjang, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri - aku merasa aneh memilih sofa, padahal sesungguhnya sofa itu adalah furnitur paling biasa dikamar ini.

Aku melihat ke atas dan menatap langit-langit. Aneh ada karabiner di seluruh langit-langit. Samar-samar aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa semua ini. Ganjil, semua kayu, dinding gelap, pencahayaan murung, dan kulit coklat kemerahan membuat ruang itu berkesan lembut dan romantis ... Aku tahu itu kebalikannya, ini adalah lembut dan romantis versi Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku berbalik, dan dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian karena aku tahu ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, dan dia mengikutiku. Sesuatu yang berbulu telah membuatku tertarik. Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ini kulit, seperti cambuk ekor sembilan - tapi lebih tebal, dan ada manik-manik plastik yang sangat kecil di ujungnya.

"Itu disebut flogger," Suara Sasuke tenang dan lembut.

Sebuah flogger ... hmm. Aku pikir aku shock. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah pergi atau jadi bisu atau hanya jatuh pingsan dan kadalauwarsa.

Aku mati rasa. Aku dapat mengamati dan menyerap tetapi tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku tentang semua ini, karena aku shock. Apakah tanggapan yang tepat mengetahui calon kekasih ini benar-benar sadis atau seorang masokis? Takut ... ya ... tampaknya perasaan itu yang paling dominan. Aku mengakui sekarang. Tapi tidak pada dirinya - Aku tak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku, yah, tidak tanpa persetujuanku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan membayangi pikiranku.

Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering? Siapa? Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan menjalankan tanganku turun ke salah satu tiang berukir. Tiang ini sangat kokoh, pengerjaan bermutu tinggi.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," perintah Sasuke, suaranya terasa lembut.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada orang-orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?" Mulutnya terlihat aneh, tidak geli atau lega.

"Orang-orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya.

"Aku melakukan ini pada wanita yang menginginkannya." Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang mau, mengapa aku disini?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, sangat ingin."

"Oh," aku terkesiap. Mengapa? Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menepuk bangku empuk bersandaran tinggi dan menjalankan jemariku di kulit. Ia suka menyakiti wanita. Pikiran itu menekanku.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku seorang Dominan." Mata onyx-nya membakar, tajam.

"Apa artinya itu?" Bisikku.

"Artinya aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan diri padaku, dalam segala hal." Aku mengerutkan kening padanya saat aku mencoba untuk memahami pikiran itu.

"Mengapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkanku," bisiknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku melihat hantu tersenyum.

Menyenangkan dia! Dia ingin aku menyenangkannya! Aku pikir mulutku menganga. Menyenangkan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku menyadari, pada saat itu, bahwa ya, itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin dia menjadi sangat senang denganku. Ini sebuah pengungkapan.

"Ini istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau berkeinginan menyenangkanku," katanya lembut. Suaranya memabukkan.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering, dan aku berharap aku punya anggur.

Oke, aku mengerti sedikit maksudnya menyenangkan, tapi aku bingung dengan dibuatnya kamar penyiksaan Elizabeth yang lembut. Apakah aku ingin tahu jawabannya?

"Aku punya aturan, dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya.

Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan untuk kepuasanku, aku akan menghargaimu. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar," bisiknya.

Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Semua merupakan bagian dari paket insentif. Baik penghargaan dan hukuman."

"Jadi kau akan menunjukkkan kejengkelanmu dengan mengerahkan keinginanmu atas diriku."

"Ini tentang memperoleh kepercayaan dan rasa hormatmu, sehingga kau akan membiarkan aku memperoleh keinginanku atas dirimu. Aku akan memperoleh banyak sekali kesenangan, kegembiraan, bahkan dalam penyerahanmu. Semakin sering kau patuh, semakin besar kebahagianku, itu adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana."

"Oke, apa yang aku peroleh dari semua ini?" Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir meminta maaf.

"Aku," katanya singkat. Oh. Sasuke menggaruk tangan ke rambutnya saat ia menatap ke arahku.

"Kau tidak memberikan apa pun, Sakura," bisiknya, putus asa.

"Mari kita kembali ke lantai bawah di mana aku bisa berkonsentrasi lebih baik. Ini sangat mengganggu membawamu di sini." Dia menggenggam tanganku, Dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Ino mengatakan ia berbahaya, dia benar. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dia berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu aku akan mengatakan ya. Dan sebagian dari diriku tak menginginkan itu. Sebagian diriku lagi ingin lari berteriak dari kamar ini dan semua yang digambarkannya. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Sakura." Mata onyx-nya memohon, dan aku tahu ia bicara benar. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau menyetujui, ayo aku tunjukkan." Alih-alih turun ke lantai bawah, dia ternyata belok kanan setelah keluar dari ruang bermain, sambil ia mengatakannya, dan turun koridor. Kami melewati beberapa pintu sampai tiba di ujung. Terdapat kamar tidur dengan ranjang yang besar, serba putih ... semuanya, perabot, dinding, ranjang. Tampak bersih dan dingin namun dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari Seattle melalui dinding kaca.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya seperti yang kau inginkan, memiliki apa pun yang kau suka di sini."

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkan aku untuk pindah?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian dalam suaraku.

"Tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Jumat malam sampai Minggu. Kita harus berunding dan bicara tentang semua ini. Jika kau ingin melakukan ini," tambahnya, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu."

"Tidak Aku bilang, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali kamu, saat kamu terbius dengan minuman." Sorot matanya menegur.

Aku menekan mulut dengan garis keras. Inilah yang aku tak bisa pahami. Jenis kepedulian Sasuke, yang menyelamatkan aku dari mabuk dan memelukku dengan lembut sementara aku muntah ke azalea, dan monster yang memiliki cambuk dan rantai di ruangan khusus.

"Di mana kamu tidur?"

"Kamarku di lantai bawah. Ayo, Kau pasti lapar."

"Aneh, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Sakura," dia menasihati dan menggenggam tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

Kembali di ruang yang sangat besar, aku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang dalam. Aku di tepi jurang, dan aku harus memutuskan apakah ya atau tidak untuk melompat.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan gelap aku menuntunmu ke dalamnya, Sakura, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau berpikir tentang hal ini. Kau pasti memiliki beberapa pertanyaan," katanya saat ia mengitari area dapur, melepaskan tanganku. Aku punya pertanyaan. Tapi di mana untuk memulainya?

"Kamu sudah menandatangani perjanjianmu, Kau dapat bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan menjawab." Aku berdiri di bar sarapan mengawasinya saat ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sepiring keju yang berbeda dengan dua ikat besar anggur hijau dan merah. Ia menata piring di atas meja dapur dan hasil potongan sebuah baguette Prancis.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi bar di bar sarapan, dan aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku setuju melakukan ini, aku harus membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menyebutkan dokumen."

"Ya."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Nah, selain dari perjanjian, kontrak mengatakan apa yang kita akan dan tidak akan lakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu batasmu, dan Kau perlu tahu batasku. Ini adalah dasar suka sama suka, Sakura. "

"Dan jika aku tidak ingin melakukan ini?"

"Itu tak apa," katanya hati-hati.

"Tapi kita tak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini satu-satunya jenis hubungan yang aku minati."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ini diriku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang yang seperti itu? Itu agak sulit untuk menjawab. Mengapa beberapa orang suka keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau suka keju? bu Jones - pengurus rumahku - telah meninggalkan ini untuk makan malam." Dia mengambil beberapa piring putih besar dari lemari dan menempatkan satu di depanku. Kita bicara tentang keju ... sialan.

"Aturan apa darimu yang harus aku ikuti?"

"Aturannya tertulis. Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita makan." Makanan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat. Sasuke yang dominan, semuanya jelas.

"Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku meneguk tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan sungkan makannya, Sakura." Aku mengambil seikat kecil anggur. Kalau ini aku bisa memakannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau seperti ini sudah cukup lama?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan wanita yang mau melakukan ini?" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Kau akan kagum," katanya datar.

"Lalu mengapa aku? Aku benar-benar tak paham."

"Sakura, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ada sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis.

"Aku seperti ngengat mengejar api." Suaranya menjadi berat.

"Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu, terutama sekarang, saat kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menelan.

Perutku jungkir balik - dia ingin aku ... dengan cara yang aneh, benar, tapi pria tampan, asing, aneh ini menginginkan aku.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki pandangan yang terbalik." Aku mengomel. Aku ngengat dan ia adalah nyala api, dan aku akan terbakar. Aku tahu.

"Makan!"

"Tidak Aku belum menandatangani apa pun, jadi aku pikir aku akan bertahan dengan kebebasanku untuk sedikit lebih lama, jika itu tak masalah denganmu." Matanya melembutkan, dan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Terserah kau, Miss Haruno."

"Berapa banyak wanita?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan, aku begitu penasaran.

"Lima belas." Oh ... tak sebanyak yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti seseorang?"

"Ya." Sialan.

"Parah?"

"Tidak"

"Akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan melakukan ketika kau meminta, dan mungkin akan menyakitkan." Aku merasakan sedikit lemas. Aku meneguk anggur lagi. Alkohol - ini akan membuatku tambah berani.

"Pernahkah kau dipukuli?" Tanyaku.

"Ya." Oh ...itu mengejutkanku. Sebelum aku bisa menanyainya lebih jauh, dia menyela jalan pikiranku.

"Mari kita bahas ini di ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Sangat sulit untuk diproses.

Di tempat ini aku punya pikiran yang bodoh bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam yang gairahnya tak tertandingi di ranjang pria ini, dan kami melakukan negosiasi perjanjian yang mengerikan.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela di atas yang terbuka keluar ke balkon. Dia duduk di meja, aku mengikuti dengan duduk di kursi kulit di depannya, dan mengulurkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah aturan. Aturannya mungkin bisa dirubah. Aturan ini bagian dari kontrak, yang dapat kau miliki. Bacalah aturan dan mari kita bahas."

 **ATURAN YANG HARUS DIPATUHI:**

 _Submisiv akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat._

 _Submisiv akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia (wanita) akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu._

 _ **Tidur:**_ _Submisiv akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan._

 _ **Makanan:**_ _Submisiv makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kesejahteraan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4)_.

 _Submisiv tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah._

 _ **Pakaian:**_ _Saat bersama dominan, Submisiv akan mengenakan pakaian yang disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisiv, Submisiv akan memakainya._

 _Dominan akan menemani Submisiv membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisiv harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai._

 _ **Kebugaran:**_ _Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisiv. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisiv._

 _ **Kebersihan Pribadi/Kecantikan:**_ _Submisiv akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur atau melakukan wax setiap waktu._

 _Submisiv akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan yang dominan pilih dan waktunya yang akan ditentukan oleh dominan, dan menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dilihat cocok oleh dominan._

 _ **Keselamatan Pribadi:**_ _Submisiv tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya._

 _ **Kualitas pribadi:**_ _Submisiv tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan._

 _Submisiv harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat. Dia harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan._

 _Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman seketika, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan._

Sialan. "Batas yang rumit?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Apa yang tak akan kau lakukan, apa yang tak akan aku lakukan, kita perlu menetapkan dalam perjanjian kita."

"Aku tak yakin tentang menerima uang untuk biaya pakaian. Rasanya salah." Aku bergerak gelisah, kata 'pelacur' berputar di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin memberikan uang padamu, izinkan aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Mungkin aku perlu kau menemaniku untuk berbagai acara, dan aku ingin kau berpakaian dengan baik. Aku yakin gajimu, saat kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, tak akan mencakup jenis pakaian yang aku inginkan untuk kau pakai."

"Aku tak harus memakainya saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak"

"Oke." Pikirkan itu hanya sebagai seragam.

"Aku tak ingin olah raga empat kali seminggu."

"Sakura, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat dan berstamina. Percayalah, kau perlu olah raga."

"Tapi tentunya tak perlu empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan empat kali."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?" Dia mengerutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oke, Miss Haruno, aturan bisa dirubah. Bagaimana satu jam dalam tiga hari dan satu hari selama setengah jam?"

"Tiga hari, tiga jam. Aku mendapat kesan kau akan membuatku tetap terolahraga saat aku di sini." Dia tersenyum nakal, dan matanya bersinar seolah-olah lega.

"Oke, aku setuju. Kau yakin tak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik."

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir itu ide yang bagus." Aku menatap aturannya. Melakukan wax! Wax apa? Semuanya? Ugh.

"Jadi, batasan-batasan. Inilah milikku. "Dia mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

 **BATAS KEKERASAN:**

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api._

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil atau buang air besar dan produk-produknya._

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah._

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi._

 _Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan. Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit._

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas._

Ugh!Dia pasti yang menuliskan ini!Tentu saja - sejujurnya semua ini terlihat sangat masuk akal dan anehnya, perlu ... setiap orang yang waras tak akan mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini kan? Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sialan. Aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan keningnya berkerut.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?" Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirku.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Nah, ketika kau melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang tak kau sukai?" Untuk pertama kali, sepertinya aku merasa malu sekali.

"Kau dapat memberitahuku, Sakura. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tak akan berhasil." Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jariku tersimpul.

"Katakan padaku," perintah dia.

"Yah ... Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tak tahu." Suaraku lirih.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan pucat - benar-benar pucat.

"Belum pernah?" Bisiknya. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih perawan?" dia menghembuskan nafas. Aku mengangguk, memerah lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia marah, melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Ia menggeram.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

[MyNote: Haii gimana nih chapter ini menurut kalian?

Jangan sungkan kasih aku koreksiann ya, terutama pada typo hehehe

Jujur rasanya aku nggak sanggup nerusin ke chapter selanjutnya! Kecuali seluruh adegan aku sensor!

Gimana nih menurut kalian? Suara terbanyak bakal aku pilih! Kalau tembus 30 pendapat bakal aku lanjut malam ini.]

 **{THANKS TO: , nyawchan, dewazz, lia uchiha, Mustika447, pshara27, Yulia230, Uchiha Riri, .906, dianarndraha, hyuuga rie, pinktomato, kiyoi-chan, dikapurnamasari90, azizaanr, Cerry StarMoon, BlackRed Flower, undhott, Gue, tririty, Shuu-kun, Qren, A.F, ito, Guest, haruno, Azmaria Eve, Lovely Peony, Mizuira Kumiko, Shizu F, VEDG, Yoktf, Yuu Hashimoto, cuke cuka nalu, ryouta sakura, , AsahinaUchiharuno, hermanhs9d, respitasari, Misa safitri3, saysay, sasusakulov, Miyuyuchan, Frizca A, cherryhamtaro, Lynn, Yoshimura Arai, nyaw, blackred, pshara27, Harika-chan ELF, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, laurentiac, taylorswiftften, thyeefairythopia, aikarana loiuse, RedPink, yosh-akimoto , A.F, Ace813, kocchan, dark blue and pink cherry, yosh-akimoto, abangsasorikun, Hitsugaya55, alanyreeyn}**


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo...

Maaf ini bukan update lagi...

Terimakasih atas respon positif teman-teman readers sekalian, ternyata masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini.

Sudah aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan akan segera dipublish chapter selanjutnya.

Bagi teman-teman yang belum sempat membaca bagian 1 & 2 jangan khawatir karna bagian 1 & 2 sudah dipublish ulang di wattpad dengan dengan diproteksi.

Banyak yang bertanya mengapa saya Republish di wattpad? Kenapa tidak di FFN?

Jawabannya adalah karena cerita ini banyak memaparkan adegan dewasa dan di FFN tidak bisa memproteksi cerita sehingga cerita yang dipublish bisa siapa saja membaca bahkan anak SD pun ikut membaca, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko besar meracuni otak bocah yang tidak/belum bisa membedakan baik dan buruk.

Di wattpad lebih berprivasi karna bisa memproteksi cerita dan yang bisa membaca cerita yang yang diproteksi hanyalah para followers. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya ghost review seperti di ffn, semua ketahuan dan transfaran. Jadi bagi yang ingin membaca cerita ini dari awal, harus punya akun wattpad, gak ribet kok daftarnya tinggal masuk pake akun FB atau email lalu cari di pencarian ID ku Algheesa , kalau udah ketemu follow aku, trus lihat karya ada judulnya MR. UCHIHA tambahkan ke Library atau Reading List kalian... wattpad lebih simple dari pada FFN.

Kalau masih ada yang belum dimengerti dan ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan PM aku. Kalau Ghost review aku g bisa balas pesannya.


	9. Chapter 9

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	10. Chapter 10

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	11. Chapter 11

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	12. Chapter 12

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	13. Chapter 13

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	14. Chapter 14

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	15. Chapter 15

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	16. Chapter 16

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	17. Chapter 17 A

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	18. Chapter 17 B

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	19. Chapter 18

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	20. Chapter 19

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	21. Chapter 20

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	22. Chapter 21 A

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	23. Chapter 21 B

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	24. Chapter 22 A

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	25. Chapter 22 B

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	26. Chapter 23

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	27. Chapter 24

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	28. The Last Chapter 25

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	29. Prolog

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	30. BAB 1 Seri kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	31. BAB 2 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	32. BAB 3 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	33. Bab 4 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	34. BAB 5 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	35. BAB 6 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	36. Bab 7 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	37. BAB 7 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	38. BAB 8 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	39. BAB 8 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	40. BAB 9 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	41. BAB 9 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	42. BAB 10 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	43. BAB 11 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	44. BAB 11 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	45. BAB 11 C Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	46. BAB 12 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	47. BAB 12 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	48. BAB 12 C Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	49. BAB 13 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	50. BAB 14 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	51. BAB 14 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	52. BAB 15 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	53. BAB 15 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	54. BAB 16 A Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	55. BAB 16 B Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	56. BAB 17 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	57. BAB 18 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	58. BAB 19 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	59. BAB 20 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	60. BAB 21 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	61. BAB 22 Seri Kedua

SUDAH DIHAPUS!


	62. Sequel

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Original Story: Fifty Shades Of Freed by E.L James**

 **Edited by Me**

 **NOTE:**

 **Warning! Keseluruhan cerita fini bukan milik saya.**

 **Dianjurkan review setelah membaca!**

 **Tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan!**

 **NO FLAME!**

* * *

 **̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[SEQUEL]**

* * *

 **[Prolog]**

* * *

Ibu! Ibu! Ibu sedang tidur di lantai. Dia sudah tertidur lama sekali. Aku mengusap rambutnya karena dia menyukainya. Dia tidak bangun. Aku mengguncangnya.

Ibu! Perutku sakit. Aku lapar. Laki-laki itu tidak ada di sini. Aku haus. Di dapur aku menarik kursi ke bak cuci dan aku minum. Airnya memercik ke switer biruku. Ibu masih tetap tertidur.

Ibu bangun! Dia masih terbaring. Tubuhnya dingin. Aku mengambil selimutku, dan kututupi ibu, dan aku berbaring di sebelahnya pada permadani hijau yang lengket. Ibu masih saja tertidur.

Aku punya dua mainan mobil-mobilan. Mereka berpacu dilantai di tempat ibu tertidur. Aku pikir ibu sedang sakit. Aku mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Di lemari pendingin aku menemukan kacang polong. Kacang polongnya dingin. Aku memakannya pelan-pelan. Mereka membuat perutku sakit. Aku tidur disebelah ibu. Kacang polongnya habis. Di kulkas ada sesuatu lagi. Baunya aneh. Aku menjilatnya dan lidahku tersangkut pada benda itu. Aku memakannya perlahan. Rasanya menjijikkan.

Aku meminum beberapa teguk air. Aku bermain dengan mobilku, dan aku tidur di samping Ibu. Ibu kedinginan dan dia tidak mau bangun. Pintu terbuka dengan dentuman keras. Aku menutupi ibu dengan selimutku.

Laki-laki itu di sini.

"Sialan. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

"Oh, perempuan jalang gila sialan itu. Brengsek. Sial. Pergi dariku, kau anak kecil sialan."

Dia menendangku, dan kepalaku terbentur kelantai. Kepalaku sakit.

Dia menelepon seseorang lalu pergi. Dia mengunci pintu. Aku berbaring di sebelah ibu. Kepalaku sakit. Polisi perempuan itu di sini. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh aku.

Aku terdiam di sebelah ibu. Tidak. Menjauh dariku. Polisi perempuan itu mengambil selimutku, dan dia menangkapku. Aku berteriak.

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku mau ibuku." Kata-kata itu hilang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya apapun. Ibu tidak bisa mendengarku. Aku tidak bisa bicara.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" suaranya mendesak, menariknya keluar mimpi buruknya, keluar rasa putus asanya.

"Aku di sini. Aku di sini." Dia bangun dan wanita itu membungkuk mendekat padanya, dia menggenggam bahunya, mengguncangnya, wajahnya menggoreskan kepedihan yang mendalam, mata hijaunya terbuka lebar dan penuh dengan airmata.

"Sakura," suaranya merupakan bisikan yang terengah-engah. Rasa takut menodai mulutnya. "Kau di sini."

"Tentu saja aku disini."

"Aku bermimpi..."

"Aku tahu. Aku di sini, aku di sini."

"Sakura." Dia bernafas sambil menyebutkan namanya, dan ini merupakan jimat untuk melawan kegelapan yang mencekik yang memburu melalui tubuhnya.

"Ssstt sudahlah, aku di sini." wanita itu meringkuk didekatnya. Tungkainya mengempompongi dirinya, kehangatannya seperti melekat pada tubuhnya, memaksa mundur bayangannya kembali kebelakang, memaksa mundur ketakutannya.

Dia adalah sinar mataharinya, dia adalah cahaya... dia adalah miliknya.

"Kumohon jangan bertengkar." Suaranya serak saat dia membungkus kakinya di sekitar tubuh wanita itu.

"Baiklah."

"Sumpah itu. Untuk tidak mematuhi. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kita akan menemukan caranya." Kata-kata itu keluar terburu-buru dari mulutnya dalam emosi yang bergulung-gulung dan kebingungan serta kegelisahan.

"Ya. Kita pasti akan menemukan. Kita pasti akan menemukan caranya," bisik wanita itu dan bibirnya menyatu pada bibir pria itu, membungkamnya, membawanya kembali ke saat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Note:**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang masih setia dan mendukung aku untuk melanjutkan ke cerita sequel..

Dan...Taaraa aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan sampai tuntas.

Untuk sequel aku putuskan untuk tetap lanjut di ff ini agar reader mudah mencarinya, jadi tidak akan ada judul baru dan ff sequel yang terpisah dari cerita sebelumnya.

 **P.S:** Cuma mau memberikan antisipasi bahwa di sequel akan ada banyak konflik dan adegan dewasa ekstrim beserta actionnya, dan memungkinkan menguras emosi.

Well... Sampai jumpa pada BAB 1 nanti, kemungkinan bulan November atau kalau ada waktu bisa update dadakan.

See u soon... :D

* * *

 **THANKS TO:**

Rarmbastiya, Egi927, Mrs. Mccattly, xxAylaJx, haruno mars, queencha, SS02, zarachan, egga damay, Azizah929, kiyoi-chan, kasihrukmana2818, Leo Karl La Hire, tataAtram, Mrs. Amethyst, maRin, Uchiha Panda-chan, renymeilyawati18, anggi, sarah everdeen, clarissawong, echaNM, HitsugayaWaifu, dianarndraha, D cherrt, baby, Tinker Winkle, Ayuwahyuni, Guest, CuteCeri Uchiha, sitieneng4, wowwoh. geegee, lotus393, Haruna


	63. Sequel 1

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 1 - Sequel]**

* * *

Aku menatap melalui sela payung hijau rumput pada langit yang sangat biru, musim panas yang cerah, laut Mediterrania yang biru dengan nafas panjang penuh kesenangan.

Sasuke disampingku, meregang pada kursi berjemurnya. Suamiku - suamiku yang seksi, tampan, tanpa baju, dan jeans pendek - sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang prediksi keruntuhan sistem bank aliran barat. Setelah semua perhitungan, dia membalik halaman bukunya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya duduk diam seperti ini, sekalipun. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang murid daripada seorang CEO papan atas yang berada pada peringkat tinggi perusahaan milik pribadi di Amerika Serikat.

Di penghujung bulan madu kami, kami bersantai di pantai saat matahari siang pada teras yang bernama Pantai Plaza Monte Carlo di Monako, meskipun kami tidak benar-benar menginap di hotel itu.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap keluar dari "Fair Lady" yang bersauh di pelabuhan. Kami tinggal, tentu saja, di atas kapal pesiar yang mewah. Dibangun pada 1928, dia mengapung dengan anggun di atas air, ratu dari semua kapal pesiar yang ada di pelabuhan. Dia terlihat seperti mainan anak-anak yang menggoda.

Sasuke sungguh menyukai kapal ini – aku menduga dia tergoda untuk membelinya. Jujur saja, laki-laki dan mainannya. Duduk kembali, aku mendengarkan iPod baruku yang berisi lagu-lagu campuran dari Uchiha Sasuke dan selusin dari matahari siang yang terus bersinar, sembari bermalas malasan dan mengingat saat dia melamarku. Oh lamarannya yang sungguh hebat di rumah kapal...Aku hampir bisa mencium aroma dari bunga padang rumput itu...

* * *

 **̶••**••̶**

* * *

"Bisakah kita menikah besok?" Sasuke berbisik lembut di telingaku. Aku tergeletak di dadanya di dalam bungalow rumah kapal yang penuh dengan bunga, puas akan gairah setelah bercinta.

"Hmm."

"Apakah itu artinya YA?" aku mendengar harapannya yang tak terduga.

"Hmm."

"Tidak?"

"Hmm."

Aku merasakan seringainya. "Nona Haruno, pikiranmu sedang kacau ya?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Hmm."

Dia membungkusku dan memelukku erat, mencium ujung kepalaku. "Besok, Vegas, lalu pernikahannya."

Dengan mengantuk aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Kupikir orang tuaku tidak akan senang dengan hal itu."

Dia mengetuk-ketukan ujung jarinya keatas dan kebawah pada punggung telanjangku, membelaiku dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura? Vegas? Pernikahan besar dengan segala hiasannya? Katakan padaku."

"Tidak besar...Hanya teman dan keluarga." Aku menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian pada permintaan mendesaknya dalam mata onyx yang berpijar. Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Oke." Dia mengangguk. "Dimana?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Bisakah kita mengadakannya disini?" dia bertanya denga ragu-ragu.

"Di tempat keluargamu? Apa mereka akan setuju?"

Dia mendengus. "Ibuku akan berada di surga tingkat tujuh."

"Oke. Disini. Aku yakin ibu dan ayahku juga akan setuju." Dia mengusap rambutku. Bisakah aku lebih bahagia lagi?

"Jadi, kita sudah menetapkan dimana, sekarang kita tetapkan waktunya."

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanya pada ibumu."

"Hmm." Senyuman Sasuke melengkung ke bawah.

"Ibu punya waktu sebulan, itu saja. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu dan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Sasuke, kau memilikiku. Kau memilikiku saat ini. Tapi baiklah – waktunya sebulan." Aku mencium dadanya, ciuman lembut nan murni, dan tersenyum padanya.

* * *

 **̶••**••̶**

* * *

"Kau akan terbakar." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku, membuatku takjub dan tersadar dari rasa kantukku.

"Hanya untukmu." Aku memberinya senyuman termanisku. Matahari sore telah bergeser, dan aku tepat di bawah kilauan penuhnya. Dia menyeringai dan dalam sekali gerakan cepat mendorong kursi berjemurku kedalam tempat teduh di bawah payung.

"Hindari matahari Laut Tengah, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Terimakasih atas altruisme (sifat yang mementingkan kepentingan orang lain) mu, Mr. Uchiha."

"Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Uchiha, dan aku sama sekali bukan seseorang yang berusaha untuk mementingkan kepentingan orang lain. Jika kau terbakar, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya, matanya bersinar oleh kegembiraan dan hatiku mengembang.

"Tapi aku sudah menduga kau mengetahuinya dan menertawakanku."

"Bisakah aku seperti itu?" aku melenguh, pura-pura tidak bergairah.

"Ya kau bisa dan kau melakukannya. Sering. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku cintai dari dirimu." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, menggigit dengan main-main pada bibir bawahku.

"Aku berharap kau mau menggosok tubuhku dengan losion anti matahari." Aku mencibir di bibirnya.

"Mrs. Uchiha, itu adalah pekerjaan kotor...tapi itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak.

"duduklah." Dia memerintahku, suaranya serak. Aku melakukan sesuai perintah, dan dengan usapan lembut yang cermat dari jari-jari yang kuat dan luwes, dia melumuriku dengan losion pelindung matahari.

"Kau sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Aku pria yang beruntung." Dia bergumam saat jari-jarinya meluncur di atas payudaraku, menyebarkan losionnya.

"Ya kau memang lelaki yang beruntung, Mr. Uchiha." Aku menatapnya denga tersipu melalui bulu mataku.

"Kau sungguh sopan, Mrs. Uchiha. Berbaliklah. Aku akan melumuri punggungmu.

Tersenyum, aku memutar tubuhku, dan dia membuka tali pengikat dari bikini mahalku yang menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku bertelanjang dada, seperti wanita-wanita lain di pantai?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak senang." Tidak berkata tanpa ragu.

"Aku sangat tidak senang melihatmu memakai pakaian yang minim seperti saat ini." Dia mendekatiku dan berbisik di telingaku. "Jangan memaksa keberuntunganmu."

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Tidak. Ini pernyataan tentang sebuah fakta, Mrs. Uchiha."

Aku mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Oh, Sasuke...si posesifku, pencemburu, Sasuke sok penguasa. Ketika dia selesai, dia memukul punggungku.

"Sudah selesai, cerry."

Blackberry-nya yang selalu hadir dan selalu aktif berbunyi. Aku memasang tampang masam dan dia menyeringai.

"Jangan jauh dari mataku, Mrs. Uchiha." Dia menaikkan alisnya dalam peringatan yang main-main, memukul punggungku sekali lagi, kembali duduk di kursi berjemurnya untuk menanggapi panggilan itu.

Dewi batinku mendengkur. Mungkin malam ini kami akan melakukan semacam pertunjukkan hanya untuk dirinya saja. Dia menyeringai dengan paham, melengkungkan alisnya. Aku tersenyum lebar pada pikiran itu dan melayang kembali pada tidur siangku.

" _Mam'selle? Un Perrier moi, un Coca-Cola light pour ma femme, s'il vous plait. Et quelqe chose a manger...laissez-moi voir la carte_."

Hmm...Sasuke yang berbicara fasih dalam bahasa perancis telah membangunkanku. Bulu mataku berkepak dalam silauan matahari, dan aku menemukan Sasuke menontonku saat wanita berpakaian pelayan itu pergi menjauh, mengangkat nampan tinggi di atasnya, ekor kuda tingginya terayun secara provokatif.

"haus?" dia bertanya.

"Ya." Aku bergumam mengantuk.

"Aku sanggup menontonmu seharian. Lelah?"

Aku memerah. "Tidur tadi malam tidak cukup untukku."

"Aku pun begitu." Dia tersenyum lebar, menaruh kembali Blackberry-nya, dan berdiri. Celana pendeknya turun sedikit dan menggantung...dengan cara itu celana pendek renangnya terlihat sangat

tidak pantas. Sasuke menarik turun celana pendeknya, melepaskan dari sandal jepitnya. Aku kehilangan alur pikiranku.

"Berenang bersamaku." Dia menjulurkan tangannya saat aku menatapanya, linglung.

"Berenang?" kata dia lagi, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan menunjukkan eskpresi geli di wajahnya. Ketika aku tidak memberikan respon, dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku pikir kau butuh panggilan untuk bangun." Tiba-tiba dia menerkam dan mengangkatku di tangannya ketika aku menjerit, lebih terkejut daripada mendengar ketakutan.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" Aku memekik. Dia terkekeh.

"Hanya jika kita sudah di laut, sayang."

Beberapa orang yang sedang berjemur di pantai menonton dengan tatapan melongo yang khas dengan tipe orang yang melongo namun menunjukkan ketidaktarikan, yang sekarang baru aku sadari bahwa memang seperti itu orang-orang Perancis saat Sasuke membawaku ke laut, tertawa dan mengarunginya. Aku mendekapkan tanganku di sekitar lehernya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Aku berkata terengah-engah, mencoba menahan kekehanku.

Dia menyeringai.

"Oh, Sakura, sayang, apa kau tidak belajar apapun bahwa kita saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu singkat ini?"

Dia menciumku, dan aku merebut kesempatan itu, melarikan jari-jariku melalui rambutnya, menggenggamnya dalam dua tangan penuh dan menciumnya dia kembali saat aku menyerang mulutnya dengan lidahku. Dia menghirup napas dan mundur kebelakang, matanya berasap namun waspada.

"Aku tahu permainanmu," Dia berbisik dan perlahan tenggelam ke dalam air yang dingin dan jernih, membawaku bersamanya saat bibirnya menemukan bibirku sekali lagi. Ketenangan Laut Mediterrania terlupakan dengan cepat saat aku membungkus tubuhku di sekitar suamiku.

"Kupikir kau mau berenang," aku bergumam pada mulutnya.

"Kau sangat mengalihkan perhatianku." Sasuke menyentuhkan giginya di sepanjang bibir bawahku. "Tapi aku tak yakin aku ingin orang-orang baik di Monte Carlo melihat istriku dalam pergolakan nafsunya."

Aku melarikan gigiku di sepanjang rahangnya, tidak memperdulikan picisan tentang orang-orang baik di Monte Carlo.

"Sakura," erangnya. Dia membungkus ekor kudaku di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut, memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang, memamerkan leherku. Dia menjalankan ciumannya dari kupingku turun ke leherku.

"Bisakah aku membawamu ke lautan?" dia menarik napas.

"Ya." Bisikku.

Sasuke menarik diri dan menatapku, matanya hangat, penuh keinginan, dan geli.

"Mrs. Uchiha, kau tidak pernah puas dan sangat tebal muka. Monster seperti apa yang sudah aku ciptakan?"

"Monster yang cocok denganmu. Dapatkah kau memilikiku dengan cara lain?"

"Aku akan memilikimu dengan posisi apapun yang bisa aku lakukan, kau tahu itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan para penonton." Dia menengokkan kepalanya kearah pantai.

Apa? Aku cukup yakin, beberapa penjemur di pantai telah menanggalkan ketidakacuhan mereka dan sekarang memandang kami dengan ketertarikan. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menangkap pinggangku dan meluncurkanku ke dalam air, membiarkanku jatuh ke dalam air dan tenggelam di bawah gelombang menuju pasir lembut di bawahnya. Aku muncul ke permukaan, terbatuk, memercik, dan terkekeh.

"Sasuke!" hardikku, marah padanya.

Aku pikir kita akan bercinta di laut...dan membuat keberuntungan pertama lainnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kegiranganya. Aku memerciknya, dan dia memercikku dengan air juga.

"Kita punya waktu semalaman," Katanya, tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. "Nanti, sayang."

Dia menyelam ke bawah laut dan muncul ke permukaan sejauh tiga kaki dariku, lalu dalam ketidakpastian, merangkak dengan penuh syukur, berenang menjauh dari pantai, menjauh dariku.

Gah! Uchiha yang menggiurkan dan suka main-main! Aku melindungi mataku dari matahari saat melihatnya menjauh dariku. Dia seperti penggoda...apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali?

Saat aku berenang kembali ke pantai, aku merenungkan pilihanku. Minuman kami sudah tersaji di kursi berjemur, dan aku meneguk Coke dengan cepat. Sasuke terlihat seperti titik lemah di kejauhan. Hmm...aku membaringkan diriku di depan dan, meraba tali pengikat bikiniku, membukanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kursi berjemur milik Sasuke. Lihat...betapa sanggupnya aku bertebal muka, Mr. Uchiha. Rasakan ini.

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan matahari menghangatkan kulitku...menghangatkan tulangku, dan aku hanyut kembali di bawah panasnya matahari, pikiranku kembali pada hari pernikahanku.

* * *

 **̶••**••̶**

* * *

"Kau bisa mencium mempelaimu," Pendeta Seijuro mengumumkan.

Aku berseri-seri menatap suamiku.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku." Dia berbisik dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya dan menciumku dengan kemurnian di bibirnya.

Aku telah menikah. Aku adalah Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku riang dengan sukacitaan.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Sakura," dia bergumam dan tersenyum, matanya bersinar penuh rasa cinta...dan sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang seksi.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain melepaskan gaunmu kecuali aku, mengerti?" Senyumannya memanas ratusan derajat saat ujung jarinya berjalan turun di pipiku, memicu darahku.

Sialan...bagaimana dia melakukan ini, meski di sini dengan semua orang-orang yang sedang menatap kami? Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Tuhan, aku harap tidak ada orang yang mendengar kami.

Sungguh beruntung Pendeta Seijuro diam-diam melangkah mundur. Aku menatap sekilas pada kerumunan yang berkumpul dengan riasan pesta pernikahan mereka... Ibuku, Dady, Yamato-san dan keluarga Uchiha semua bertepuk tangan – bahkan Ino, pendamping pengantinku,

yang telihat mempesona dalam balutan gaun ungu muda saat berdiri di samping pendamping pria Sasuke., saudaranya Sai.

Siapa yang tahu bahkan Sai bisa terlihat sangat keren? Semua tersenyum lebar dan berseri-seri – kecuali Mikoto-san, yang sedang menangis penuh syukur pada sapu tangan putihnya yang halus.

"Siap untuk berpesta, Mrs. Uchiha? Sasuke berbisik, memberikanku senyuman malu-malu.

Aku meleleh. Dia terlihat hebat dalam tuxedo hitam yang sederhanan dengan rompi silver dan dasi. Dia sangat...tampan.

"Siap seperti biasanya." Aku tersenyum lebar, benar-benar senyuman bodoh di wajahku. Kemudian pesta pernikahan itu langsung pada puncaknya...Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san benar-benar hebat. Mereka memiliki tenda besar yang dipasang dan dekorasi pink muda yang cantik, silver, dan warna gading dengan sisinya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan teluk.

Kami diberkahi dengan udara yang bagus, sinar matahari sore di atas air. Ada satu lantai dansa diujung tenda besar, buffet yang mewah di sisi

lainnya.

Dady dan ibuku menari dan tertawa bersama. Aku merasakan pahit-manis melihat mereka bersama. Aku harap aku dan Sasuke bisa bersama selamanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia meninggalkanku. Menikah terburu-buru, menyesalinya saat di waktu luang. Kata-kata itu menghantuiku.

Ino disebelahku, terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun sutera panjangnya. Dia menatap sekilas padaku dan merengut.

"Hey, ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupmu,"

tegurnya.

"Memang," bisikku.

"Oh, Sakura, ada apa? Apa kamu sedang melihat ibumu dan Kakashi-san?"

Aku mengangguk sedih.

"Mereka bahagia."

"Bahagia dengan berpisah."

"Apa kau memiliki keraguan?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak juga. Ini hanya...aku sangat mencintainya." Aku membeku, tak mampu atau tak sanggup mengucapkan rasa takutku dengan jelas.

"Sakura, ini sudah jelas bahwa dia memujamu. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan yang diawali dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa, tapi aku bisa lihat betapa bahagianya kalian berdua telah melewati waktu lebih dari sebulan." Dia menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya. "Disamping itu, ini sudah terlambat." Dia menambahkan dengan seringaian.

Aku terkekeh. Kepercayaan Ino untuk menunjukkan dengan jelas. Dia menarikku ke pelukan spesial Yamanaka Ino

"Sakura, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika dia melukaimu sehelai saja rambut di kepalamu, dia akan menghadapiku." Sambil melepaskanku, dia tersenyum lebar dengan siapapun itu yang ada di belakangku.

"Hi, sayang." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di tubuhku, mengejutkanku, dan mencium ujung kepalaku.

"Ino," Dia mengakui keberadaan Ino. Dia tetap bersikap dingin terhadap Ino bahkan setelah enam minggu.

"Halo lagi, Sasuke. Aku akan pergi mencari pendamping pria ( _best man_ ) mu, yang juga menjadi pria terbaikku ( _best man_ )." Dengan senyuman untuk kami berdua, dia mendatangi Sai, yang sedang minum bersama Kakaknya Naruto dan teman kami Gaara.

"Saatnya pergi." Sasuke bergumam.

"Sekarang? Ini pesta pertama dimana aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di dalamnya." Aku berbalik dalam lengannya untuk menghadap padanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau terlihat mempesona, Sakura."

"Begitu pula dirimu." Dia tersenyum, ekspresinya memanas. "Gaun cantik ini cocok untukmu."

"Gaun lama ini?" aku memerah malu-malu dan menarik hiasan renda halus pada gaun pengantin yang sederhana dan pas yang di rancang untukku oleh Ibunya Ino. Aku sangat suka pada rendanya yang menghiasi pundakku – sedikit sopan, namun memikat, aku harap.

Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. "Ayo. Aku tak mau lagi membagimu dengan semua yang ada di sini."

"Memang kita bisa meninggalkan pesta pernikahan kita sendiri?"

"Sayang, ini pesta kita, dan kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau. Kita sudah memotong kue. Dan sekarang, aku lebih suka untuk cepat-cepat membawamu keluar dan memilikimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Aku terkekeh. "Kau memilikiku seumur hidupmu, Mr. Uchiha."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh, di sini kalian berdua rupanya! Seperti burung lovebird saja."

Aku mengerang dalam hati...Ibu nya Mikoto-san telah menemukan kami.

"Sasuke, sayang – dansa sekali lagi bersama nenekmu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja nek."

"Dan kau, Sakura yang cantik, pergilah dan buat pria tua itu bahagia – berdansalah dengan Madara."

"Halo Madara-san, Nyonya Uchiha (Nenek)?"

"Panggil saja kakek Madara. Dan menurutku kau bisa memanggiku nenek. Sekarang, kalian berdua benar-benar harus berusaha untuk memberikan aku cucu. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi." Dia memberi kami senyum simpul.

Sasuke menatapnya ngeri. "Ayo, nek," katanya, terburu-buru menarik tangan wanita tua itu dan menuntunnya ke lantai dansa. Sasuke memandangku lagi dengan tatapan sekilas, praktis cemberut dan memutar bola matanya. "Nanti, sayang."

Saat aku berjalan ke arah kakek Madara, Gaara mencegatku.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berdansa lagi. Kupikir aku sudah memonopoli waktumu terlalu banyak di lantai dansa tadi. Aku senang

melihatmu bahagia, tapi aku serius Sakura. Aku ada disini...jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Gaara, terima kasih. Kau adalah teman yang baik."

"Aku serius." Mata Jade-nya bersinar dengan ketulusan.

"Aku tahu kau serius. Terima kasih Gaara. Sekarang jika kau berkenan mengijinkanku – aku punya kencan dengan pria tua." Dia mengerutkan keningnya dalam kebingungan.

"Kakeknya Sasuke." Aku mengklarifikasi.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Semoga berhasil kencannya, Sakura. Semoga berhasil dengan segalanya."

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Setelah dansaku dengan kakeknya Sasuke yang paling menawan, aku berdiri di pintu Perancis (perencis=nama model pintu/jendela), menatap matahari tenggelam perlahan di Seattle, menuang kilauan bayangan oranye dan biru laut melintasi teluk.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke mendesak.

"Aku harus ganti pakaian." Aku menyambar tangannya, maksudnya untuk membawanya melalui jendela Perancis dan naik ke atas denganku. Dia mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dan menarik lembut tanganku, membuatku ragu.

"Kupikir kau mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melepaskan gaun ini," Aku menjelaskan. Matanya menyala.

"Benar." Dia memberiku seringai yang membangkitkan nafsu. "Tapi aku tidak menelanjangimu disini. Kita tak akan pergi sampai...Aku tak tahu..." Dia melambaikan jemari panjangnya, meninggalkan kalimatnya tidak selesai tapi maksudnya sangat jelas.

Aku merona dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Dan jangan melepaskan rambutmu juga," dia bergumam gelap.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura. Kau terlihat cantik. Dan aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang melepaskan pakaianmu."

Oh. Aku merengut.

"Kemasi baju berpergianmu." Perintahnya. "Kau akan membutuhkannya. Namikaze sudah menyimpan koper besarmu."

"Oke." Apa yang dia rencanakan? Dia tidak memberitahuku kemana kami akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Note:**

Taraa... update dadakan ditengah tugas kul yang numpuk puk.. :3

Semoga tidak banyak typo, dan maaf tidak bisa panjang.. Semoga readers tetap senang..

 **yuurei yuki** cek inboxmu..

Readers jangan lupa berikan feedback dengan klik **"Review"** , feedback termasuk penyemangat!

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

HitsugayaWaifu, echaNM, wowwoh. geegee, kiyoi-chan, Tinker Winkle, sayaka. haruchan, renymeilyawati18, sitieneng4, yuurei yuki, Laifa, baby, zarachan, SS02, ichigo fumio, Ciisiichuabbykireiina454, dhianarndraha, Ayu Wahyuni, Cahya, Haruna, Kim Sa Ra, SaidaDikaRaven, D cherry, Sarah everdeen, Mutiara Tinambunan, Thasya Rafika Winata, shendi chan, All Guest


	64. Sequel 2

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 2 - Sequel]**

* * *

 **Flashback Malam Pengantin**

* * *

Kenyataannya, kupikir orang lain juga tak tahu kemana tujuan kami. Tidak pula Hinata atau Ino yang berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan informasinya. Aku kembali di mana ibuku dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di dekat situ.

"Aku tidak akan mengganti pakaianku."

"Apa?" Kata ibuku.

"Sasuke tidak mau aku melakukannya." Aku mengangkat bahu seakan itu menjelaskan segalanya. Dia mengerutkan alisnya sekilas.

"Kau tidak berjanji untuk patuh," dia mengingatkanku dengan bijaksana.

Ino mencoba menyamarkan dengusannya menjadi batuk. Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Tidak Ino atau ibuku bisa mengerti pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke mengenai masalah itu. Aku tak mau mengungkit-ungkitnya argumen itu. Tuhan, bisakah Fifty Shadesku merajuk...dan punya mimpi buruk. Ingatan itu menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, Ma, tapi dia suka gaun ini, dan aku ingin menyenangkannya." Ekspresinya melembut. Ino memutar matanya dan dengan bijak pergi menjauh untuk meninggalkan kami sendiri.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang." Dengan lembut Mom mengusap anak rambut yang terlepas dari ikatannya dan membelai pipiku.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, sayang. Kau akan membuat Sasuke menjadi pria paling bahagia." Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Oh, ibu!

"Aku tidak percaya betapa kau terlihat dewasa saat ini. Memulai hidup baru...ingatlah pria itu berasal dari planet yang berbeda, dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Aku terkekeh. Sasuke itu berasal dari alam semesta yang berbeda, jika saja dia tahu.

"Terima kasih, Ma."

Dady bergabung dengan kami, tersenyum manis pada kami berdua.

"Kamu menciptakan seorang gadis cantik, Mebuki," katanya, matanya menyala-nyala dengan rasa bangga. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dalam tuksedo hitamnya dan rompi pink muda. Air mata mulai menusuk belakang mataku. Oh tidak...sejauh ini aku sudah berencana untuk tidak menangis.

"Dan kau menjaganya dan membantu dia untuk tumbuh dewasa, Kakashi," suara Mom terdengar sedih.

"Dan aku menyukai itu dalam setiap menitnya. Kau menjadi pengantin wanita yang hebat, Saki." Dad menyelipkan helai rambut yang sama ke belakang kupingku.

"Oh, Dad..." aku menahan tangis dan memeluknya sebentar, dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kau akan jadi istri yang hebat juga." Dia berbisik, suaranya serak. Ketika dia melepaskanku, Sasuke sudah ada di sampingku. Dad menjabat tangannya dengan hangat.

"Jaga anak gadisku, Sasuke."

"Itu memang tujuanku, Kakashi-san. Mebuki-san." Dia mengangguk pada ayah tiriku dan mencium ibuku.

Sisa-sisa dari tamu pesta pernikahan membentuk lengkungan manusia yang melewati jalan, menuntun lingkaran menuju bagian depan rumah.

"Sudah siap?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya." Mengambil tanganku, dia menuntunku di bawah tangan-tangan yang terulur ketika tamu-tamu kami meneriakkan semoga beruntung dan selamat dan menyirami kami dengan beras. Menunggu dengan senyuman dan saling merangkul di ujung barisan yang melengkung adalah Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san. Saat gilirannya mereka memeluk dan mencium kami. Mikoto-san menjadi emosional lagi saat kami memberi ucapan selamat tinggal dengan terburu-buru.

Namikaze menunggu untuk membawa kami dengan Audi SUV. Saat Sasuke memegang pintu yang terbuka untukku, aku berbalik dan melemparkan buket bunga mawar pink dan putih ke keramaian wanita-wanita muda yang sudah berkumpul. Dengan penuh kemenangan Hinata memegang buket itu tinggi-tinggi, dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Saat aku meluncur masuk kedalam SUV menertawai tangkapan Hinata yang berani, Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan ujung gaunku. Begitu aku aman di dalam, dia menawarkan perpisahan kepada kerumunan yang menunggu. Namikaze memegang pintu mobil yang terbuka untuknya.

"Selamat, Sir."

"Terima kasih, Minato." Balas Sasuke saat dia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku.

Saat Namikaze menarik diri, tamu pernikahan kami menyiram mobil dengan beras. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan mencium buku jariku.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Sejauh ini sangat mengagumkan, Mr. Uchiha. Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Sea-Tac," katanya simple dan tersenyum seperti senyum patung spinx. Hmm...Apa yang dia rencanakan?

Namikaze tidak menuju ke terminal keberangkatan seperti yang aku kira tapi melewati gerbang keamanan dan langsung menuju jalan yang berkerikil. Apa? Dan kemudian aku melihatnya – jet-nya Sasuke...Uchiha Enterprises Holding Inc. dalam tulisan biru yang sangat besar melintang di badan pesawatnya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau telah menyalahgunakan properti perusahaan lagi!"

"Oh, aku harap tidak, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai.

Namikaze berhenti pada pijakan kaki yang mengarah naik ke pesawat dan melompat keluar dari Audi untuk membuka pintu Sasuke. Mereka berdiskusi singkat, lalu Sasuke membuka pintuku – dan daripada memberi ruang untukku keluar dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku. Whoa!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memekik.

"Membawamu menuju ambang pintu," katanya.

"Oh." Bukankah itu seharusnya di lakukan di rumah?

Dia membawaku dengan mudah menaiki anak tangga, dan Namikaze mengikuti dengan koper kecilku. Dia meninggalkannya di ambang pintu pesawat sebelum kembali ke Audi. Di dalam kabin, aku mengenali Stephan, pilotnya Sasuke, dalam seragamnya.

"Selamat datang di penerbangan ini, Sir, Mrs. Uchiha." Dia tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menurunkanku dan menjabat tangan Stephan. Di samping Stephan berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut gelap kira-kira berumur, Awal tiga puluhan? Dia juga mengenakan seragam.

"Selamat kepada kalian berdua," Lanjut Stephan.

"Terima kasih, Stephan. Sakura, kau kenal Stephan. Dia kapten kita hari ini, dan opsir Pertama Rika ." Dia merona saat Sasuke mengenalkannya dan berkedip cepat. Aku ingin memutar mataku. Wanita lainnya yang sangat terpikat dengan suamiku yang-sangat-tampan-untuk-kebaikannya-sendiri.

"Sangat senang bertemu dengan Anda," sembur Rika. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya. Tapi pada akhirnya – dia milikku.

"Semua persiapan sudah lengkap?" Sasuke bertanya pada keduanya saat aku menatap sekilas di sekitar kabin. Interiornya semua berwarna kayu maple pucat dan kulit krem muda. Sungguh indah. Wanita lain dengan seragamnya berdiri pada ujung sisi kabin satunya – wanita dengan rambut coklat yang sangat cantik.

"Semua sudah beres. Cuaca bagus dari sini menuju Boston." Boston?

"Turbulensi?"

"Tidak ada sebelum ke Boston. Itu cuaca di depan menuju Shannon yang mungkin memberi kita perjalanan yang buruk." Shannon? Irelandia?

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku harap aku bisa tidur saat melalui itu semua," kata Sasuke blak-blakan. Tidur?

"Kita akan segera berangkat, Sir," kata Stephen. "Kami akan meninggalkan Anda dengan pelayanan mahir Natalia, pramugari Anda." Sasuke melirik ke arahannya dan memberengut tapi beralih ke Stephan dengan tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali." Katanya. Meraih tanganku, dia membimbingku ke salah satu kursi kulit yang mewah. Pasti ada sekitar dua belas jumlah total kursi yang ada disini.

"Duduk." Katanya sambil menyingkirkan jaketnya dan membuka potongan rompi brokat silvernya. Kami duduk di dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, dengan meja kecil yang di pelitur penuh diantara kami.

"Selamat datang di penerbangan ini, tuan, nyonya, dan selamat." Natalia berada disamping kami. Menawarkan kami berdua segelas sampanye berwarna pink.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke, dan wanita itu tersenyum sopan pada kami berdua dan menarik diri kembali ke dapur pesawat.

"Ini untuk pernikahan yang bahagia, Sakura." Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya ke gelasku, dan kami bersulang. Sampanye-nya sungguh lezat.

"Bollinger?" tanyaku.

"Masih tetap sama."

"Pertama kali aku minum ini, aku meminumnya dengan sebuah cangkir." Aku menyeringai.

"Aku mengingat hari itu dengan baik. Hari wisudamu."

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Aku tak mampu menahan rasa penasaranku lebih lama lagi.

"Shannon." Kata Sasuke, matanya berseri-seri dengan kegembiraan. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Di Irlandia?" Kita akan pergi ke Irlandia!

"Untuk mengisi bahan bakar," tambahnya, menggoda.

"Lalu?" desakku. Senyumnya melebar dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke!"

"London," katanya, menatapku dengan seksama, mencoba untuk mengukur reaksiku.

Aku tergagap. Sialan. Kupikir kami akan pergi ke New York atau Aspen atau mungkin Karibia. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Ambisi seumur hidupku adalah mengunjungi Inggris. Aku menyala dari dalam, berpijar dengan kebahagiaan.

"Lalu Paris." Apa?

"Lalu Perancis Selatan." Whoa!

"Aku tahu kau selalu bermimpi untuk pergi ke Eropa," katanya lembut. "Aku ingin membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan, Sakura."

"Kau adalah mimpiku yang terwujud, Sasuke."

"Begitupun kamu, Mrs. Uchiha." Bisiknya. Oh my...

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Aku tersenyum lebar dan melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan padaku.

Saat pesawat berjalan menuju jalur lepas landas, kami meneguk sampanye-nya, menyeringai bodoh satu sama lain. Aku tidak percaya ini. Pada umur dua puluh dua tahun, akhirnya aku meninggalkan Amerika dan pergi ke Eropa – ke London khususnya. Begitu kami mengudara, Natalia melayani kami dengan menawarkan sampanye lagi dan mempersiapkan perayaan pernikahan kami. Dan perayaannya adalah – salmon asap, diikuti oleh daging ayam hutan panggang dengan salad kacang hijau dan kentang dauphinoise, semua di masak dan disajikan oleh pelayanan Natalia yang sangat efisien.

"Makanan penutup, Mr. Uchiha?" Tanya wanita itu. Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya dan melarikan jarinya ke bibir bawahnya saat dia menatapku dengan

bertanya-tanya, ekspresinya gelap dan tidak terbaca.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku bergumam, tak mampu memutuskan kontak mataku dengan dirinya. Bibirnya melengkung kecil dalam senyuman yang misterius dan Natalia menarik diri.

"Bagus," gumamnya. "Aku lebih berencana mendapatkanmu sebagai makanan penutup." Oh...disini?

"Ayo," katanya. Bangkit dari meja dan menawarkan tangannya padaku. Dia menuntunku menuju bagian belakang kabin.

"Ada kamar mandi disini." Dia menunjuk pada sebuah pintu kecil dan membimbingku turun melewati koridor kecil dan menuju pintu yang berada di ujungnya.

Astaga...sebuah kamar tidur. Kabinnya berwarna krem dan kayu maple dan kasur dobel yang kecil berlapis emas dan bantal berwarna kelabu tua. Terlihat sangat nyaman. Sasuke berbalik dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya, menatap kearahku.

"Kupikir kita menghabiskan malam pengantin kita pada ketinggian tigapuluh lima ribu kaki. Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya." Sialan...hal pertama yang lainnya. Aku melongo menatapnya, jantungku berdebar kencang... _mile high_

 _club_ (bercinta di dalam pesawat dalam jarak yang tinggi dari permukaan), aku pernah mendengar tentang ini.

"Tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari gaun indahmu ini." Matanya bersinar dengan cinta dan sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang aku cintai...sesuatu yang memanggil dewi batinku. Dia membuatku sesak napas.

"Berbalik." Suaranya rendah, berkuasa, dan sangat seksi. Bagaimana dia bisa memasukkan begitu banyak janji ke dalam dua kata?

Dengan rela aku memenuhinya dan tangannya berpindah ke rambutku. Dengan lembut dia menarik keluar jepit rambutku secara bersamaan, dengan jari yang lihai membuat pekerjaan itu menjadi cepat selesai. Rambutku jauh pada petakan bahuku, terkunci menjadi satu, menutupi bagian belakangku dan menuruni payudaraku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak menggeliat, tapi aku melengkung oleh sentuhannya. Setelah hari yang panjang, melelahkan namun menyenangkan, aku menginginkannya, semua dari dirinya.

"Kau memiliki rambut yang begitu indah, Sakura." Mulutnya dekat dengan telingaku dan aku merasakan napasnya, melalui bibirnya yang tidak menyentuhku. Ketika rambutku terbebas dari jepitan, dia melarikan jari-jarinya melalui rambutku, dengan lembut memijat kulit kepalaku...oh my...aku menutup mataku dan menikmati sensasi itu. Jarinya berjalan turun, dan dia menarik lalu memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk menampkakan leherku.

"Kau milikku," dia bernapas dan giginya menarik daun telinga ku. Aku mengerang.

"sekarang diam," dia menasehatiku.

Dia menyapu rambutku melalui bahuku dan menjalankan jari-jarinya melintasi bagian atas punggungku dari bahu ke bahu mengikuti tepi renda gaunku. Tubuhkugemetar dalam antisipasi, dia menanamkan ciuman yang lembut di punggungku di atas kancing pertama gaunku.

"Sangat cantik." Katanya saat dengan cekatan membuka kancing pertama.

"Kau telah membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia yang pernah hidup hari ini." Dengan kelambatan yang tak berbatas, dia membuka satu demi satu, seluruhnya menuruni punggungku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Menjalankan ciuman mulai dari tengkuk leherku sampai ke ujung bahuku.

Diantara setiap ciuman itu ia bergumam, "Aku. Menginginkanmu. Berada. Dalam. Diriku. Kau. Adalah. Milikku." Setiap kata sungguh memabukkan.

Aku menutup mataku dan memiringkan kepalaku, memberinya akses mudah ke leherku, dan aku jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam mantra yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku.

"Milikku." Dia berbisik sekali lagi. Membuka gaunku turun melalui lenganku sehingga menjadi genangan berbentuk awan sutera gading dan renda di kakiku.

"Berbaliklah." Dia berbisik, suaranya tiba-tiba menjdi serak. Aku berbalik dan dia terengah-engah.

Aku memakai korset ketat dari satin berwarna pink-merona dengan tali garter, sesuai dengan renda pendeknya, dan stoking sutera putih. Mata Sasuke menjelajahi tubuhku dengan tamak, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatapku, matanya melebar penuh keinginan.

"Kau suka?" Bisikku sadar akan rona malu merayap melalui pipiku.

"Lebih dari suka, sayang. Kau terlihat sangat sensasional. Kemarilah," dia menjulurkan lengannya dan aku menyambutnya, aku melangkah keluar dari gaunku.

"Tetap diam," dia bergumam dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang gelap dari mataku, dia menjalankan jari tengahnya diatas payudaraku, mengikuti garis korsetku, nafasku menjadi pendek-pendek, dan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya di atas payudaraku sekali lagi, jemarinya yang menggiurkan mengirimkan rasa yang menggelitik ke bawah tulang belakangku. Dia berhenti dan memutar telunjuknya di udara, menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin aku memutar tubuhku. Untuk dirinya, saat ini, aku akan melakukan apapun.

"Berhenti." Katanya. Aku menghadap ranjang, jauh darinya. Lengannya melingkari pinggangku, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan dia mencium leherku. Dengan lembut menangkup payudaraku, memainkannya, ketika jempolnya melingkar di atas putingku sehingga itu menyiksa di bawah kain korsetku.

"Milikku." Dia berbisik Meninggalkan payudaraku yang merasa kehilangan dia melarikan tangannya turun menuju bagian atas perutku, dan ke pahaku, jempolnya meluncur pada organ intimku. Aku menahan rintihan. Jari-jarinya menjelajah turun pada setiap garter, dan ketangkasan yang terlatih, dengan serentak melepas kaitan

setiap garter dari stokingku. Tangannya memebelai di sekitar tubuh belakangku.

"Milikku," dia menarik napas saat tangannya menyebar melewati pantatku, ujung jarinya membelai milikku.

"Ah."

"Ssstt." Tangannya menjelajah ke bawah bagian belakang pahaku, dan sekali lagi dia mebuka kaitan garterku. Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menarik selimut yang ada di atas kasur.

"Duduklah." Aku melakukan seperti yang ia katakan dalam perbudakannya, dan dia berlutut di kakiku dan dengan lembut menarik satu demi satu sepatu pernikahan putih rancangan Jimmy Choo milikku. Dia merenggut ujung atas stoking kiriku dan menariknya turun ke bawah, melarikan jempolnya ke kakiku...oh my. Dia mengulangi proses itu pada stoking yang satu lagi.

"Ini seperti membuka hadiah natalku." Dia tersenyum padaku melalui bulu matanya yang gelap.

"Sebuah hadiah yang sudah kamu miliki..." Dia merengut karena mengingat.

"Oh tidak, sayang. Kali ini benar-benar milikku."

"Sasuke, aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak aku mengatakan Ya." aku bergerak cepat kedepan dan menangkup wajahnya yang paling kusayangi dengan tanganku.

"Aku milikmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, suamiku. Sekarang, kupikir kau berpakaian terlalu lengkap." Aku membungkuk untuk menciumnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia bangun, mencium bibirku, dan merenggut kepalaku dengan tangannya, jari-jarinya menyusup ke dalam rambutku.

"Sakura." Dia menarik napas. "Sakuraku." Bibirnya menandai bibirku sekali lagi. Lidahnya meyakinkan dengan infasiv.

"Pakaian." Bisikku. Nafas kami berbaur saat aku mendorong rompinya dan dia berusaha melepaskannya, melepaskanku sesaat. Dia terhenti, menatap padaku, mata melebar, mata yang menginginkan.

"Tolong biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Suaraku lembut dan membujuk. Aku ingin menelanjangi suamiku, fifty-ku.

Dia berlutut kembali, dan condong ke depan saat aku merenggut dasinya - dasi silvernya, dasi kesukaanku - dan dengan perlahan membukanya lalu membebaskan simpul dasinya. Dia mengangkat dagunya untuk membiarkan diriku menyelesaikan dengan membuka kancing atas dari baju putihnya; dan sekali lagi itu terlepas. Aku beralih pada mansetnya. Dia mengenakan kancing manset platinum - yang di ukir dengan jalinan huruf A dan C - hadiah pernikahanku untuknya. Saat aku memindahkannya, di mengambil kancing manset itu dariku dan menggenggam benda itu ditangannya. Lalu dia mencium genggamannya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Sangat romantis, Mr. Uchiha."

"Untukmu, Mrs. Uchiha. Bunga dan hati, selalu." Aku mengambil tangannya, dan menatapnya melalui bulu mataku. Aku mencium cincin pernikahan platinumnya yang sederhana. Dia mengerang dan menutup matanya.

"Sakura." Bisiknya dan namaku adalah sebuah doa. Meraih kancing kedua bajunya dan meniru apa yang dilakukannya sesaat tadi, aku menanamkan ciuman lembut di dadanya setiap aku melespakan satu per satu kancing bajunya dan berbisik diantara

ciumanku.

"Kau. Membuatku. Sangat. Bahagia. Aku. mencintai. Mu." Dia mengerang dan dalam satu gerakan cepat dia menjepitku di sekitar pinggangnya dan mengangkatku ke kasur, mengikutiku berada diatasnya. Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, lengannya

menggulung di sekitar kepalaku, memegangku, memposisikanku saat lidah kami mengagungkan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut, meninggalkanku terengah-engah dan menginginkan lebih.

"Kau sangat cantik...istriku" dia melarikan tangannya menuruni kakiku lalu merenggut kaki kiriku.

"Kau punya kaki yang begitu indah. Aku ingin mencium setiap inchinya. Dimulai dari sini." Dia menekan ciumannya pas tumit kakiku lalu menyentuh alasnya dengan giginya. Semua bagian bawah pinggangku mengejang. Lidahnya meluncur ke ujung kakiku dan tangannya menyendoki tumitku dan naik ke pergelangan kakiku. Dia menjalankan ciumannya di bagian dalam betisku; ciuman basah nan lembut. Aku bergeliang di bawahnya.

"Diam, Mrs. Uchiha" dia memperingatkan dan tiba-tiba dia membalikku untuk bersandar pada perutku. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan tergesa-gesanya dengan mulutnya naik ke bagian belakang kakiku, kepahaku, ke punggungku, dan lalu dia berhenti. Aku mengerang.

"Kumohon..."

"Aku ingin kau telanjang," gumamnya dan melepas kaitan korsetku dengan perlahan, melepasnya satu per satu. Ketika corsetnya tergeletak di kasur di bawahku, dia melarikan lidahnya pada sepanjang tulang punggungku.

"Sasuke, kumohon."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Mrs. Uchiha." kata-katanya sungguh lembut dan dekat dengan kupingku. Dan dia hampir bersandar pada tubuhku...aku bisa merasakan dia menjadi keras dibelakangku.

"Kau."

"Dan aku menyayangimu, cintaku, hidupku...," bisiknya, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya, dia membalik tubuhku telentang. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan dalam satu gerakan efisien dia membuka celana dan celana boxernya dengan begitu tubuh telanjangnya dan besar menjulang dan siap untukku.

Kabin kecil ini memudar oleh ketampanannya yang menyilaukan mata dan dia menginginkanku dan mebutuhkanku. Dia membungkuk ke bawah dan melepaskan celana dalamku lalu menatap ke bawah padaku.

"Milikku," ucapnya.

"Tolonglaah," aku memohon dan dia menyeringai...mesum, jahat, menggiurkan, semua senyuman Fiftyku.

Dia merangkak kembali ke atas kasur dan menjalankan ciumannya di atas kaki kiri ku kali ini...sampai ia mencapai puncak dari pahaku. kakiku terbuka lebar.

"Ah...Istriku." dia bergumam dan mulutnya menemukan mulutku. Aku menutup mataku dan menyerah pada lidahnya yang oh-sangat-gesit. Tanganku menggenggam rambutnya saat pinggulku berayun dan bergoyang, diperbudak oleh ritmenya, dan lalu melawan pada ranjang kecil itu. Dia meremas pinggulku untuk membuatku tetap diam...tapi tidak menghentikan siksaan lezatnya. Aku dekat, sangat dekat.

"Sasuke," Erangku.

"Belum," dia bernapas dan menaikkan tubuhku, lidahnya menggali ke dalam pusarku.

"Tidak!" Sialan! Aku merasa dia tersenyum di atas perutku saat lidahnya berjalan terus ke atas.

"Sangat tidak sabar Mrs. Uchiha. Kita punya waktu sampai kita mendarat di Emerald Isle (sebutan lain untuk Irlandia). Dengan rasa hormat dia mencium payudaraku dan menarik puting kiriku diantara bibirnya. Menatap padaku, matanya gelap seperti badai tropis saat dia menggodaku. Oh my... Aku lupa. Eropa.

"Suamiku, aku menginginkanmu. Kumohon."

Tubuhnya yang besar berada di atasku, tubuhnya menutupiku, menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada bahunya. Dia menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidungku, dan aku melarikan tanganku pada pantatnya yang lentur dan kuat, pantat polosnya.

"Mrs. Uchiha...istriku. Kita bertujuan untuk menyenangkan." bibirnya menyapu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Buka mata. Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Sasuke...ah...," Aku merintih, saat dia perlahan tenggelam dalam diriku.

"Sakura, oh Sakura," dia menarik napas dan mulai bergerak.

* * *

 **̶̶ooOOoo̶̶**

* * *

 **Kembali ke Pantai**

* * *

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berteriak. Membangunkanku dari mimpiku yang menyenangkan. Dia berdiri, basah kuyup dan tampan di ujung kursi berjemurku dan menatap ke bawah padaku.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Oh tidak...aku berbaring pada punggungku...Sial, sial, sial dan dia marah. Brengsek. Dia benar-benar marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Note:** Update dadakan! Kalau sempat buka profilku ya... ada sedikit pemberitahuan. Kalau ada typo langsung beritahu aku.

* * *

 **Thanks to:** dhianarndraha, kiyoi-chan, echaNM, zarachan, uchihaliaharuno, tataAtram, HitsugayaWaifu, Berry Salada, Ciisiichusbbykireiiba454, Tinker Winkle, yuurei yuki, wowwoh. geegee, Laifa, Sarah everdeen, Yuican, D cherry, egga damay, rini, SS02, Haruna, 7xsasusaku, sayaka. haruchan, F13, ice, dark blue and pink cherry, Mutiarayi, Guess

* * *

 **Jangan Lupa sempatkan memberi feedback dengan klik "Review"**


	65. Sequel 3

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 3 - Sequel]**

* * *

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba, mimpi erotisku langsung terlupakan.

"Tadinya aku tengkurap. Aku pasti berbalik saat aku tidur tadi." Aku berbisik lemah sebagai pembelaan. Di matanya berkobar kemarahan. Ia meraih ke bawah, memungut atasan bikiniku dari kursinya dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Pakai ini!" desisnya.

"Sasuke, tak ada yang memperhatikan."

"Percayalah padaku. Mereka memperhatikan. Aku yakin Namikaze dan anggota keamanan menikmati pertunjukkan ini!" geramnya.

Sial! Mengapa aku terus melupakan keberadaan mereka? Aku menyentuh payudaraku karena panik, menutupi mereka. Sejak terjadinya sabotase pada Charlie Tango, kami selalu diikuti keamanan sialan itu.

"Ya," Sasuke menggeram. "Dan beberapa paparazzi brengsek bisa saja sudah mendapatkan fotomu juga. Apa kau ingin berada di sampul majalah Star? Tanpa pakaian untuk kali ini?"

Sial! Paparazzi! Brengsek! Saat aku terburu-buru mengenakan atasanku, wajahku memucat. Aku merinding. Memori tidak menyenangkan saat aku dikepung oleh paparazzi diluar SIP setelah pertunangan kami terbongkar datang tanpa diundang kedalam pikiranku - semua hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"L'addition!" (bilnya!) Sasuke membentak pelayan yang sedang lewat.

"Kita pergi," katanya padaku.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang."

Oh sial, dia sedang tak bisa didebat. Ia mengenakan lagi celana pendeknya, meskipun celana renangnya sangat basah, kemudian T-shirt abu-abunya.

Pelayan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan kartu kreditnya dan bilnya. Dengan malas, aku menggeliat kedalam gaun musim panasku yang berwarna turquoise dan melangkah kedalam sandalku. Setelah pelayan pergi, Sasuke mengambil buku dan BlackBerry-nya dan menutupi kemarahannya dibelakang kacamata aviator miliknya. Ia meremang dengan tensi dan kemarahan.

Hatiku ciut. Setiap wanita lain di pantai itu tidak mengenakan pakaian - hal itu bukanlah kejahatan besar. Faktanya aku terlihat aneh dengan atasan bikini yang kukenakan. Aku mendesah dalam hati, jiwaku tenggelam. Aku pikir Sasuke akan melihat sisi kelucuannya...sejenis itulah...mungkin akan terjadi jika aku tetap tengkurap, tapi selera humornya sudah menguap.

"Kumohon jangan marah padaku," Aku berbisik, mengambil buku dan BlackBerry-nya dan meletakkannya di ranselku.

"Terlambat untuk itu," katanya pelan - terlalu pelan.

"Ayo." Ia mengambil tanganku, kemudian memberi sinyal ke Namikaze dan dua pengikutnya, pihak keamanan Perancis Max dan Luke. Anehnya, mereka berdua kembar identik. Mereka sudah dengan sabar mengawasi kami dan orang lain yang berada di pantai dari beranda.

Mengapa aku selalu melupakan keberadaan mereka? Bagaimana

bisa? Namikaze memasang tampang keras dibalik kacamatanya yang gelap. Sial, ia juga marah padaku. Aku masih belum terbiasa melihatnya berpakaian sangat santai dengan celana pendek dan polo shirt berwarna hitam.

Sasuke membawaku menuju hotel, melewati lobby, dan keluar menuju jalanan. Ia tetap diam, geram dan bertempramen buruk, dan semua itu salahku. Namikaze dan timnya membayangi kami.

"Mau kemana kita?" Aku bertanya cepat, menatap kearahnya.

"Kembali ke kapal." Ia tak melihat ke arahku.

Aku tak tahu pukul berapa saat ini. Aku rasa sudah pukul lima atau enam sore. Saat kami sampai di pelabuhan, Sasuke membawaku ke dermaga dimana motorboat dan Jet Ski milik "the Fair Lady" ditambatkan. Saat Sasuke melepas ikatan Jet Ski, aku memberikan ranselku pada Namikaze. Aku menatap gugup kearahnya, tapi seperti Sasuke, ekspresinya tak menunjukkan apapun. Aku merona, memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lihat di pantai.

"Ini untukmu, Mrs. Uchiha." Namikaze memberikanku jaket pelampung dari motorboat, dan aku dengan patuh mengenakannya. Mengapa hanya aku seorang yang harus mengenakan jaket keselamatan? Sasuke dan Namikaze saling bertukar pandangan yang aneh. Astaga, apakah ia marah pada Namikaze juga?

Kemudian Sasuke memeriksa pengikat jaket kesematanku, ingin mengencangkan tali bagian tengah.

"Kau saja yang lakukan," Ia menggumam cemberut, masih tak mau menatapku. Sial.

Ia memanjat dengan anggun kedalam Jet Ski dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku agar aku bergabung dengannya. Kugenggam erat-erat, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kursi dibelakangnya tanpa terjatuh ke air saat Namikaze dan si kembar naik ke motorboat. Sasuke mendorong Jet Ski menjauh dari dermaga, dan benda itu mengapung dengan lembut.

"Pegangan," perintahnya, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku ditubuhnya. Ini adalah bagian favoritku dari berkelana menggunakan Jet Ski. Aku memeluknya erat, hidungku menghisap harum punggungnya, heran pada saat-saat ia tidak memberi toleransi padaku untuk memeluknya seperti ini. Ia beraroma...Sasuke dan laut. Maafkan aku, Sasuke, please? Ia menegang.

"Jangan sampai jatuh," katanya, nadanya lebih lembut. Aku mencium punggungnya dan meletakkan pipiku di tubuhnya, menatap ke arah dermaga dimana beberapa turis berkumpul untuk menonton pertunjukkan.

Sasuke memutar kuncinya dan mesinnya meraung hidup. Dengan sekali putaran di akselerator, Jet Ski berjalan maju dan cepat melintasi air dingin yang gelap, menjauhi dermaga dan ke arah the Fair Lady. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku suka ini - begitu menyenangkan. Setiap otot di tubuh Sasuke menjadi tegang saat aku berpegangan padanya.

Namikaze mengikuti kami dengan motorboatnya. Sasuke melirik kearahnya kemudian berakselerasi lagi, dan kami melaju dengan cepat, bergerak di atas permukaan air layaknya batu yang dilempar ke air dengan ahli. Namikaze menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengundurkan diri dengan kesal dan bergerak ke arah kapal pesiar, saat Sasuke melaju melewati the Fair Lady dan bergerak ke arah laut lepas.

Cipratan air laut mengenai kami, angin yang hangat menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan rambut kuncirku. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin sensasi ini akan menjauhkan suasana buruk Sasuke. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu ia menikmati dirinya sendiri - bebas, berekspresi sesuai dengan umurnya.

Ia mengemudi dalam lingkaran besar dan aku memperhatikan garis pantai - kapal-kapal di dermaga, mosaik berwarna kuning, putih dan berwarna pasir dari kantor dan apartemen, dan gunung-gunung berkarang di belakangnya. Semua itu terlihat berantakan - tidak seperti blok teratur yang biasa kulihat - tapi sangat indah seperti lukisan. Sasuke melirik dari bahunya kearahku, dan ada senyum misterius bermain di bibirnya.

"Lagi?" ia berteriak melawan suara bising dari mesin. Aku mengangguk antusias. Jawabannya berupa senyuman menawan, dan ia melepas rem dan meluncur disekitar Fair Lady dan ke arah laut lepas sekali lagi...dan aku pikir aku dimaafkan.

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

"Kau terbakar matahari," kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah membukakan jaket keselamatanku. Aku gelisah saat mencoba menebak moodnya. Kami sudah berada di geladak kapal pesiar, dan salah satu pelayan berdiri diam didekat kami, menunggu jaket keselamatanku terlepas. Sasuke memberikan itu padanya.

"Apa ada lagi, Tuan?" pria muda itu bertanya. Aku menyukai aksen Perancisnya. Sasuke melirikku, membuka kacamatanya, dan menyelipkannya di leher T-shirtnya, membiarkannya menggantung.

"Kau mau minum?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Apa aku harus minum?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suaranya lembut.

"Kau tahu mengapa."

Ia membeku seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu dipikirannya.

Oh, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Dua gin dan tonic, please. Dan beberapa kacang dan zaitun," katanya pada pelayan, yang langsung mengangguk dan secepat itu pula menghilang.

"Kau pikir aku akan menghukummu?" suara Sasuke selembut sutra.

"Kau mau menghukumku?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin saat kau meminum minumanmu." Dan itu adalah perlakuan yang sensual.

Aku menelan ludah, dan dewi batinku berkedip genit dari kursi berjemurnya saat ia sedang menangkap cahaya dengan reflektor silver yang diarahkan ke lehernya. Sasuke membeku sekali lagi.

"Apa kau mau dihukum?"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Tergantung," gumamku, memerah.

"Pada?" Ia menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tergantung kau ingin menyakitiku atau tidak."

Bibirnya menekan ke garis lurus yang kaku, lelucon terlupakan. Ia maju dan mencium keningku.

"Sakura, kau istriku, bukan sub-ku. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu. Kau harus mengetahuinya. Hanya...hanya saja jangan pernah membuka pakaianmu di depan umum. Aku tak mau foto telanjangmu ada di seluruh majalah. Kau juga tak menginginkan itu, dan aku yakin ibumu dan Kakashi tidak menginginkannya juga."

Oh! Dady. Sial, ia menderita serangan jantung. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menghukum diriku sendiri secara mental.

Pelayan muncul dengan membawa minuman kami dan makanan ringan dan menempatkannya di meja jati.

"Duduk," Sasuke memerintah. Aku menurut dengan apa yang ia perintahkan dan duduk di kursi direktur

.

Sasuke duduk disebelahku dan memberikanku gin dan tonic.

"Bersulang, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Bersulang, Mr. Uchiha." Aku meneguk untuk pertama kalinya. Minuman ini meredakan dahaga, dingin dan lezat. Saat aku memandangnya, ia memerhatikan aku perlahan, moodnya tak dapat ditebak. Sangat membuat frustasi...Aku tak tahu apakah ia masih marah atau tidak padaku. Aku menggunakan teknik pengalihan perhatianku yang sudah paten.

"Siapa pemilik kapal ini?" Tanyaku.

"Seorang bangsawan Inggris. Sir seseorang-atau-lainnya. Kakek buyutnya membangun toko sembako. Anak perempuannya menikah dengan salah satu dari Putra Mahkota Eropa."

Oh. "Luar biasa kaya?"

Ekspresi Sasuke tiba-tiba waspada.

"Ya."

"Seperti dirimu," Aku menggumam.

"Ya."

Oh.

"Dan seperti dirimu," Sasuke berbisik dan memasukkan salah satu zaitun kedalam mulutnya. Aku berkedip cepat...gambaran dari dirinya mengenakan tuksedo dan rompi silver melintasi pikiranku...matanya terbakar dengan ketulusan saat ia menatapku saat upacara pernikahan kami.

"Semua yang kumiliki kini juga milikmu," katanya, suaranya terdengar jelas mengembalikan memori saat ia mengucap janji.

Semua milikku? Sial.

"Terasa aneh. Dari tidak punya apa-apa hingga-" aku menyapukan tanganku ke sekeliling kami yang mewah- "memiliki segalanya."

"Kau akan terbiasa."

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Namikaze muncul di geladak. "Sir, ada panggilan untuk anda." Sasuke membeku tapi mengambil BlackBerry yang disodorkan padanya.

"Uchiha," bentaknya dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk berdiri di pinggir pesiar.

Aku menatap ke laut, memutar kembali percakapannya dengan Kyo-kurasa- tangan kanannya. Aku kaya...sangat kaya. Aku tak melakukan apapun sehingga menghasilkan semua uang ini...hanya dengan menikahi seorang pria kaya. Aku merinding saat pikiranku kembali pada percakapan kami mengenai perjanjian pranikah. Saat itu hari Minggu setelah ulang tahunnya, dan kami duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan...kami semua. Sai, Ino, Mikoto-san, dan aku berdebat mengenai baik buruknya bacon versus sosis, sedangkan Fugaku-san dan Sasuke membaca koran hari Minggu...

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

* * *

"Lihat ini," pekik Hinata saat ia menaruh netbooknya di meja makan di depan kami semua.

"Ada gosip di Seattle Nooz website tentang kau yang sudah bertunangan, Sasuke."

"Secepat itu?" Mikoto-san terkejut. Kemudian bibirnya berkerut saat beberapa pikiran buruk melintasi kepalanya. Sasuke membeku. Hinata membaca berita itu keras-keras.

"Berita sudah sampai disini di "The Nooz" bahwa bujangan terbaik di Seattle, si Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya sudah memutuskan dan lonceng pernikahan sudah menggema di udara. Tapi siapa gadis yang sangat sangat beruntung itu? The Nooz sedang melakukan perburuan. Taruhan bahwa gadis itu sekarang sedang membaca satu perjanjian pranikah yang luar biasa." Hinata terkikik kemudian terdiam saat Sasuke melotot padanya.

Hening menjalar, dan suhu di dapur Uchiha turun hingga dibawah nol.

Oh tidak! Sebuah perjanjian pranikah? Pikiran itu tak pernah melintas di kepalaku. Aku menelan ludah, merasakan darah surut dari kepalaku. Kumohon bumi, telan aku sekarang! Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya saat aku menatap khawatir padanya.

"Tidak," ia menggumam padaku.

"Sasuke," ucap Fugaku-san lembut.

"Aku tak akan mendiskusikan ini lagi," ia membentak Fugaku-san yang sedang menatap gugup padaku dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak ada perjanjian pranikah!" Sasuke hampir berteriak padanya dan dengan geram kembali menekuni korannya, mengacuhkan siapapun yang ada di ruang makan. Mereka lebih memperhatikan diriku dari pada dirinya...kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke hal lain selain kami berdua.

"Sasuke," Aku menggumam. "Aku akan menandatangani apapun yang kau dan ayahmu inginkan." Astaga, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membuatku menandatangani sesuatu. Sasuke mendongak dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Tidak!" bentaknya. Aku pucat lagi.

"Ini untuk melindungimu."

"Sasuke, Sakura - Kurasa kalian harus mendiskusikan ini secara pribadi," Mikoto-san menegur kami. Ia menatap pada Fugaku-san dan Hinata. Oh dear, sepertinya mereka dalam masalah juga.

"Sakura, ini bukan tentang dirimu," Fugaku-san menggumam meyakinkan. "Dan kumohon panggil aku Ayah."

Sasuke menatap dingin ayahnya dan hatiku menciut. Sial...ia benar-benar marah. Semua orang membangun percakapan yang sangat komikal, dan Hinata dan Ino membersihkan meja.

"Tentu saja aku memilih sosis," seru Sai.

Aku menatap pada jemariku yang berkait. Sial. Aku harap Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha tidak berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang _gold digger_ ( _wanita yang menikahi pria hanya karena uangnya_ ). Sasuke menggapai dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan lembut dengan satu tangannya.

"Hentikan itu." Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Abaikan ayahku," Sasuke berkata pelan jadi hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ia sangat kesal pada Kurenai. Semua hal itu tertuju padaku. Aku harap ibuku tetap menutup mulutnya."

Aku tahu Sasuke masih merasakan kepedihan dari 'pembicaraannya' dengan Fugaku-san mengenai Kurenai kemarin malam.

"Ia bermaksud baik, Sasuke. Kau sangat kaya, dan aku tidak membawa apapun kedalam pernikahan kita selain pinjaman biaya kuliahku." Sasuke menatapku, matanya suram.

"Sakura, jika kau meninggalkanku, kau mungkin akan

mengambil segalanya. Kau sudah meninggalkanku sebelumnya. Aku tahu rasanya."

Sial!

"Hal itu berbeda," aku berbisik, bergerak karena keintensitasan dirinya.

"Tapi...kau yang mungkin mau meninggalkanku." Pikiran itu membuatku mual.

Ia mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik.

"Sasuke, kau tahu aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh - dan kau..." Aku menatap kebawah pada jemariku yang berkait, rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhku, dan aku tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kehilangan Sasuke...sial.

"Hentikan. Hentikan sekarang. Topik ini selesai, Sakura. Kita takkan membicarakan ini lagi. Tidak ada perjanjian pranikah. Tidak sekarang - tidak selamanya." Ia memberikan tatapan menyerahlah-sekarang padaku, yang mana membuatku terdiam. Kemudian berbalik kearah Mikoto-san.

"Mom," katanya.

"Bisakah kita mengadakan pernikahan disini?"

* * *

 **[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Dan ia tak pernah membicarakan itu lagi. Faktanya setiap ada kesempatan ia mencoba meyakinkanku tentang kekayaannya...adalah milikku juga. Aku merinding saat aku membayangkan acara berbelanja gila yang Sasuke perintahkan untukku dan Oota Yuna - pakar belanja dari Niemans – sebagai persiapan untuk bulan madu ini. Bikiniku saja berharga lima ratus empat puluh dollar. Maksudku, bikininya bagus, tapi sungguh - hal itu sangat menggelikan karena uang sebanyak itu digunakan untuk membeli kain berbentuk segitiga.

"Kau akan terbiasa," Sasuke menginterupsi lamunanku saat ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Terbiasa?"

"Uang," katanya, memutar matanya.

Oh, Fifty, mungkin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku mendorong hidangan kecil yang berisikan

almond dan kacang mente yang dibumbui dengan garam ke arahnya.

" _Your nuts, sir_ ," (denotasi: Kacang untuk anda, Tuan; konotasi: Anda gila, Tuan) Kataku dengan wajah setenang yang kubisa buat, mencoba membawa sedikit lelucon ke dalam percakapan kami setelah pemikiranku yang kelam dan kecerobohanku memilih bikini. Ia nyengir.

"Aku gila karenamu." Ia mengambil sebuah almond, matanya berbinar dengan humor nakal saat ia menikmati lelucon kecilku. Ia menjilat bibirnya.

"Habiskan minumanmu. Kita akan pergi tidur."

Apa?

"Minum," ucapnya tanpa suara padaku, matanya gelap.

Oh my, tatapan yang ia berikan padaku bisa menjadi satu-satunya penyebab pemanasan global. Aku mengangkat ginku dan mengosongkan gelasnya, tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Mulutnya terbuka, dan aku melihat ujung lidahnya berada di antara giginya. Ia tersenyum mesum ke arahku. Dalam satu tegukan, ia berdiri dan membungkuk di atasku, menaruh tangannya di lengan kursi yang kududuki.

"Aku akan memberikan contoh untukmu. Ayo. Jangan buang air kecil," ia berbisik di telingaku. Aku tersentak. Jangan buang air kecil? Betapa kasarnya. Dewi batinku melongok dari balik bukunya - The Complete works of Charles Dickens, Volume 1 - dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Percayalah padaku." Ia terlihat sangat seksi dan riang. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya?

"Okey." Aku menaruh tanganku ditangannya, karena alasannya simpel, aku mempercayainya sepenuh jiwaku.

Apa yang sudah ia rencanakan? Jantungku berdetak kencang dalam antisipasi. Ia membawaku melewati geladak dan melewati pintu masuk kedalam ruang utama yang menonjol, mewah dan indah, lewat koridor, melalui ruang makan dan menuruni tangga menuju kabin utama.

Kabin itu sudah dibersihkan sejak pagi dan ranjangnya sudah dirapikan. Ini adalah ruangan yang indah. Dengan dua tingkatan, satu di bagian kanan dan satu lagi di sisi kiri, ruangan ini secara elegan didekorasikan dengan furnitur kayu walnut gelap dengan dinding berwarna krem dan perabot indah berwarna emas dan merah.

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, menaikkan T-shirtnya keluar dari kepalanya, dan melemparkannya ke kursi. Ia melepas sandalnya dan melepaskan celana pendek dan celana renangnya dalam satu gerakan

anggun. Oh my. Apakah aku akan pernah lelah melihatnya telanjang?

Dia sungguh anggun dan seluruhnya milikku. Kulitnya bercahaya - ia juga terbakar matahari, dan rambutnya lebih panjang, melewati dahinya. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang amat sangat beruntung. Ia memegang daguku, menariknya perlahan jadi aku berhenti menggigit bibirku dan mengusapkan jempolnya di bibir bawahku.

"Itu lebih baik." Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian yang sangat mengesankan yang berisi pakaian miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan dua pasang borgol besi dan sebuah penutup mata dari laci paling bawah.

Borgol! Kami belum pernah menggunakan borgol sebelumnya. Aku melirik cepat dan gugup kearah tempat tidur. Dimana dia akan mengaitkan borgol-borgol sialan itu? Ia berbalik dan menatap intens padaku, matanya gelap dan berkilat.

"Ini bisa jadi cukup menyakitkan. Benda ini bisa menyakiti kulitmu bila kau menariknya terlalu keras." Ia mengangkat pasangannya. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menggunakannya padamu sekarang."

Sial. Mulutku menjadi kering.

"Ini." Ia berjalan maju dengan anggun dan menyerahkan sepasang padaku.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

Benda ini terasa kuat, besi yang dingin. Sejenak, aku berharap aku tak pernah mengenakan benda ini seumur hidupku. Sasuke menatapku dengan intens.

"Dimana kuncinya?" Suaraku bergetar.

Ia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, menunjukkan kunci logam kecil. "Ini adalah kunci untuk dua pasang borgol itu. Faktanya, ini juga kunci untuk semua pasang borgol."

Berapa pasang borgol yang ia miliki? Aku tak ingat melihat satupun di peti museumnya. Ia mengelus pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya, menjalarkannya turun kebibirku. Ia mendekat seakan ingin menciumku.

"Apa kau ingin bermain?" ia bertanya, suaranya rendah, dan seluruh tubuhku bergerak ke arahnya saat gairah membuncah diperutku.

"Ya," aku mendesah.

Ia tersenyum.

"Bagus." Ia menanamkan ciuman selembut bulu di keningku.

"Kita membutuhkan kata aman."

Apa?

"Kata 'berhenti' tak akan cukup karena kau mungkin akan mengatakan itu, tapi bukan itu yang kau ingin dan maksudkan sebenarnya." Ia menurunkan hidungnya ke arah hidungku - satu-satunya kontak yang terjadi diantara kami.

Hatiku mulai berdetak cepat. Sial...Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini hanya dengan kata-kata?

"Ini tak akan menyakitkan. Ini akan intens. Sangat intens, karena aku takkan membiarkanmu bergerak. Okey?"

Oh my. Ini terdengar sangat panas. Nafasku terlalu keras. Sial, aku sudah terengah. Dewi batinku mengenakan perhiasan yang berkilap miliknya dan sedang pemanasan untuk menari rumba. Aku amat bersyukur telah menikah dengan pria ini, jika tidak hal ini mungkin sangat memalukan. Mataku turun k earah miliknya yang bergairah.

"Baikalah." Suaraku pelan.

"Pilih satu kata, Sakura."

Oh...

"Kata aman," katanya lembut.

"Es loli." kataku, terengah.

"Es loli?" katanya, terhibur.

Ia nyengir saat mundur untuk menatap ke arahku.

"Pilihan yang menarik. Angkat tanganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Saya Kembali!

Hallo semua maafkan saya yang terlalu lama baru update huhu, adakah di sini yang masih menantikan FF ini? Semoga saja ada hehe...

Saya harap kalian menikmati chepter ini, kalau ada typo atau ada sesuatu yang belum terEdit mohon koreksiannya.

Selamat Tahun Baru teman-teman!

* * *

 **Review please!**


	66. Sequel 4

**̶••**••̶**

* * *

 **[BAB 4 - Sequel]**

* * *

Aku menurut, dan Sasuke memegang lipatan jahitan gaun musim panasku, mengangkatnya melewati kepalaku, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku menyerahkan kembali borgol itu padanya. Ia meletakkan kedua pasang borgol itu di meja bersama penutup mata dan merenggut selimut dari tempat tidur, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Berbalik."

Aku berbalik, dan ia membuka atasan bikiniku jadi benda itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Besok, aku akan merekatkan benda ini ditubuhmu," ia menggerutu dan melepaskan ikat rambutku, membebaskan rambutku. Ia mengumpulkannya kedalam satu tangan dan menariknya lembut jadi aku mundur satu langkah kearahnya. Kearah dadanya. Kearah ereksinya. Aku terkejut saat ia menarik kepalaku kesatu sisi dan menciumi leherku.

"Kau sangat bandel," ia menggumam di telingaku, mengirimkan getaran nikmat ketubuhku.

"Ya," Aku berbisik.

"Hmm. Apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang hal itu?"

"Mencoba belajar membiasakannya," Aku mendesah. Kecupan lembut nan lesu darinya membuatku hampir gila. Ia tersenyum di leherku.

"Ah, Mrs. Uchiha. Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu optimis."

Ia berdiri tegak. Mengambil rambutku, ia dengan perlahan memisahkannya menjadi tiga untai, mengepangnya dengan perlahan, dan kemudian mengikatkan ikat rambutku di ujungnya. Ia menarik untaian rambutku lembut dan turun ke telingaku.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran," ia menggumam.

Tiba-tiba ia bergerak, memegang pinggangku, duduk di tempat tidur, dan menarikku melintas di lututnya jadi aku merasakan ereksinya menekan perutku. Ia menampar pantatku sekali, keras. Aku mendengking, kemudian aku berada pada posisi terlentang di tempat tidur, dan ia menatap ke arahku, matanya berwarna hitam pekat. Aku hampir terbakar.

"Apa kau tau betapa cantiknya dirimu?" Ia memainkan ujung jemarinya di pahaku jadi aku merasakan geli... diseluruh tubuhku.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kedua pasang borgol. Ia memegang kaki kiriku dan memasang satu borgol di pergelangan kakiku.

 _Oh!_

Mengangkat kaki kananku, ia mengulangi prosesnya jadi aku memiliki sepasang borgol terpasang di pergelangan kakiku. Aku masih tidak mengerti dimana ia akan memasang benda itu.

"Duduk," ia memerintah dan aku mematuhinya dengan segera.

"Sekarang peluk lututmu."

Aku berkedip padanya kemudian mengangkat kakiku keatas jadi mereka tertekuk di depanku dan aku membungkus tanganku disekelilingnya. Ia menggapai kebawah, mengangkat daguku, dan menanamkan ciuman lembut dan basah di bibirku sebelum memakaikan penutup mata padaku.

Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, semua yang bisa aku dengar hanyalah nafasku yang cepat dan suara air yang menerpa sisi-sisi kapal saat benda ini bergerak naik dan turun dipermukaan laut.

 _Oh my. Aku sangat terangsang... sudah sangat terangsang._

"Apa kata amannya, Sakura?"

"Es loli."

"Bagus." Ia mengambil tangan kiriku, ia mengenakan satu borgol di pergelangan tanganku kemudian mengulangi prosesnya dengan yang kiri. Aku tak bisa meluruskan kakiku. Sial.

"Sekarang," Sasuke mendesah, "Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menjerit."

 _Apa? Dan semua udara menguap dari tubuhku._

Ia menggenggam kedua tumitku dan membalikkanku ke belakang jadi aku terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menahan kakiku tertekuk. Borgolnya semakin kuat saat aku menarik tanganku. Ia benar... benda ini menekanku hingga hampir merasakan kesakitan... Perasaan ini aneh - aku yang terikat dan tak berdaya - di sebuah kapal.

Ia menarik kedua kakiku terbuka, dan Aku mengerang. Ia mencium lipatan dalam pahaku, dan aku ingin menggeliat tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak punya daya untuk menggerakkan pinggulku. Kakiku tertahan. Aku tak dapat bergerak. Sial.

"Kau akan menyerap semua kenikmatan, Sakura. Tanpa bergerak," gumamnya saat ia naik ke atasku, menciumiku di sepanjang pinggiran celana bikiniku. Ia menarik kedua talinya, dan bahan kecil itu terjatuh. Aku tahu kini aku telanjang dan berada dibawah belas kasihannya. Ia menciumi perutku, mengigiti pusarku dengan giginya.

"Ah," aku mendesah. Ini akan menjadi keras... Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Ia membuat jejak ciuman lembut dan gigitan kecil di payudaraku.

"Shhh...," ia menenangkanku. "Kau sangat cantik, Sakura."

Aku mengerang, frustasi. Biasanya aku akan menyentakkan pinggulku, merespon sentuhannya dengan ritme dari dalam diriku, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku merintih, menarik borgolku. Logamnya menyakiti kulitku.

"Argh!" Aku berteriak. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau membuatku gila," bisiknya. "Jadi aku akan membuatmu gila."

Ia berada di atasku sekarang, ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke sikutnya, dan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke payudaraku. Menggigit, menghisap, memutar putingku di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, membuatku gila. Ia tak berhenti. Ini sangat menjengkelkan. Oh. Please. Ereksinya menekan kearahku.

"Sasuke," Aku memohon dan merasakan senyuman kemenangan dirinya di atas kulitku.

"Apakah aku harus membuatmu datang dengan cara seperti ini?" Ia menggumam di putingku, menyebabkannya semakin mengeras.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan itu." Ia menghisapku dengan keras dan aku berteriak, kenikmatan membuncah dari dadaku langsung ke arah lipatan pahaku. Aku menarik lemah borgolnya, tenggelam dalam sensasinya.

"Ya," aku merengek.

"Oh, sayang, itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah."

"Oh... kumohon."

"Shh." Giginya menyentuh daguku saat ia membuat jejak ke bibirku, dan aku tersentak. Lidahnya yang sangat mahir menginvasi mulutku, merasakan, mengeksplorasi, mendominasi, tapi lidahku menjawab tantangannya, menggeliat di mulutnya. Ia terasa seperti gin dingin dan Uchiha Sasuke, dan ia berbau seperti lautan. Ia menyentuh daguku, menahan kepalaku tetap diam.

"Diam, sayang. Aku ingin kau diam," bisiknya dimulutku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Oh tidak, Sakura. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dengan cara seperti ini." Dan itu membuatku menderita perlahan saat ia mendorong pinggulnya dan menekan ke dalam tubuhku. Normalnya aku akan mengangkat panggulku untuk merespon gerakannya tapi kini aku tak dapat bergerak. Ia menarik keluar.

"Ah! Sasuke, kumohon!"

"Lagi?" godanya, suaranya sengau.

"Sasuke!"

Ia mendorong ke arahku lagi kemudian menariknya keluar saat menciumku, jemarinya memainkan putingku. Kenikmatan ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak!"

"Kau menginginkanku, Sakura?"

"Ya" aku memohon.

"Katakan padaku," gumamnya, nafasnya keras, dan ia menggodaku sekali lagi - masuk... dan keluar.

"Aku menginginkanmu," aku merengek. "Kumohon."

Aku mendengar desahan lembutnya di telingaku.

"Dan kau akan mendapatkannya, Sakura."

Ia bangun dan menghentak ke dalam tubuhku. Aku berteriak, mendongakkan kepalaku, menarik kekangan saat ia menyentuh titik manisku, dan aku berada dalam gempuran sensasi, disekujur tubuhku

\- manis, penderitaan yang manis, dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Ia diam kemudian memutar pinggulnya, dan gerakan itu menggetarkan bagian dalamku.

"Mengapa kau membantahku, Sakura?"

"Sasuke, berhenti..."

Ia memutar lagi kedalam tubuhku, mengabaikan permintaanku, menarik keluar perlahan dan kemudian menghentak lagi kedalam tubuhku.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa?" desisnya, dan aku sepenuhnya menyadari desisan itu berasal daari giginya yang terkatup.

Aku meneriakkan ratapan yang tidak jelas...ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Katakan padaku."

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura, aku perlu mengetahuinya."

Ia menghentak ke dalam tubuhku lagi, mendorong begitu dalam, dan aku membuncah... perasaan ini sangat intens - perasaan ini menenggelamkan diriku, keluar dari dalam perutku, menuju seluruh tubuhku, ke arah pengekang logam yang menyakitiku.

"Aku tak tahu!" aku berteriak. "Karena aku bisa! Karena aku mencintaimu! Kumohon, Sasuke."

Ia mengerang keras dan menghentak dalam, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, dan aku tersesat, mencoba untuk menyerap semua kenikmatan. Ini mengacaukan pikiranku... mengacaukan tubuhku... aku mencoba untuk meluruskan kakiku, mencoba mengontrol orgasmeku yang hampir sampai, tapi aku tak bisa... aku tak tertolong.

Aku miliknya, hanya miliknya, melakukan seperti apa yang ia inginkan... Air mata menusuk mataku. Ini terlalu intens. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tak ingin menghentikannya... Aku ingin... aku ingin.. oh tidak, oh tidak... ini terlalu...

"Ini dia," Sasuke menggeram. "Rasakan, sayang!"

Aku meledak disekitarnya, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, berteriak sekeras mungkin saat orgasmeku merobekku menjadi dua, membakar tubuhku layaknya kebakaran, menikmati segalanya. Aku kacau, airmata turun ke pipiku - tubuhku berdenyut dan bergetar.

Dan aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih bersimpuh, masih di dalam tubuhku, menarikku ke arah pangkuannya. Ia menopang kepalaku dengan satu tangan dan punggungku dengan tangan yang lain,

dan ia datang dengan keras di dalamku saat dalam tubuhku masih bergetar. Ini sangat menguras, ini melelahkan, ini neraka... ini surga. Ini hedonisme yang menggila.

Sasuke membuka penutup mataku dan menciumku. Ia mencium mataku, hidungku, pipiku. Ia mencium airmataku, memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mrs. Uchiha," desahnya. "Meskipun kau membuatku sangat marah - aku merasasangat hidup bersamamu."

Aku tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mata maupun bibirku untuk menjawab. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia menidurkanku kembali ke tempat tidur dan melepaskanku.

Aku menggumamkan beberapa protes yang tidak jelas. Ia pergi dari tempar tidur dan membuka borgolnya. Saat aku terbebas, ia dengan lembut mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, kemudian ikut tidur disampingku, menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku meluruskan kakiku. Oh my, rasanya sangat nikmat. Aku merasa baik. Itu adalah, tanpa keraguan, klimaks paling intens yang pernah

kualami.

Hmm...Hukuman bersetubuh ala Sasuke 'suami panasku' Uchiha. Aku benar-benar harus lebih sering melakukan kenakalan.

Tekanan dari kandung kemihku membangunkanku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku bingung. Diluar gelap. Dimana aku? London? Paris? Oh - kapal. Aku merasakan pergerakannya, dan mendengar deraman lembut dari mesinnya. Kami sedang bergerak.

Aneh. Sasuke di sampingku, bekerja di laptopnya, mengenakan kemeja linen putih yang kasual dan celana panjang chino, kakinya telanjang. Rambutnya masih basah, dan aku bisa mencium sabun segar dari shower dan harum Sasuke... Hmm.

"Hai," gumamnya, menatapku, matanya hangat.

"Hai," aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hanya sekitar satu jam."

"Kita bergerak?"

"Aku pikir sejak kita sudah makan diluar dan pergi ke pertunjukkan balet dan Casino karenanya kita akan makan malam dalam perjalanan malam ini. Dua malam yang tenang."

Aku nyengir kearahnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Cannes."

"Okay." Aku merenggang, merasa kaku. Tak ada sedikitpun latihan dengan Maito-san (Maito Guy) yang bisa mempersiapkan aku untuk aktivitas sore tadi.

Aku bangun dengan hati-hati, membutuhkan kamar mandi. Kuambil jubah satinku, aku kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengapa aku merasa sangat malu? Aku merasakan mata Sasuke menatap ke arahku. Saat aku meliriknya, ia kembali menekuni laptopnya, alisnya berkerut.

Saat aku mencuci tanganku di meja wastafel, mengingat kemarin malam saat di Kasino, jubahku tersingkap. Aku menatap tubuhku sendiri di cermin, terkejut.

 _Sial! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Hayoo tebak Sakura diapain sama Sasuke? Hehe..

Update cepet buat nemenin yang tahun baruan di rumah, semoga di tahun 2017 kita menjadi diri yang lebih baik dan tentunya sukses!

Thanks banget buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya walau masih banyak typo dll.

* * *

 **dhianardraha:** Wah masa sih ada ikatan batinnya? Kayak jodoh aja hehe.. ini update cepet lho! :D

 **zarachan:** Hei FF ini juga merindukanmu! :D dan ini udah update cepet lho! Silahkan dinikmati!

 **Shl forever:** Punya ko akun wattpad tapi belum bisa upload ulang ffnya, saya pindah rumah dan g ada WIFI di sekitar saya sekarang, g kaya kemarin ada WIFI tetangga. Haha...Kecil kemungkinan saya upload di wattpad, maaf.

Siapa ya kira2? Saya g bisa nebak hehe, btw Shl itu Sasuke-Hinata-Lover? Hehe :D

 **Firza290:** Ini langsung update say (ur?) ... :D

 **Misasapi3:** Baik kabarnya, kamu apa kabar juga? Wah omes dong kamunya haha.. ini saya udah kasih yang panas-kan di chapter ini?

 **uchika haruno:** selamat datang juga.. ini udah update kilat, gimana menurutmu chapter ini?

 **D cherry:** G sibuk holiday kok, Cuma sibuk mikirin masa depan :D, ini update kilat silahkan dinikmati.

 **anggi:** Untung gak sampe setaon ya lamanya, banyak author senior yang setaon baru upadete bikin lumutan hehe :D


	67. Sequel 5

**[BAB 5 - Sequel]**

* * *

Aku menatap ngeri melihat tanda merah di seluruh payudaraku. _Kiss Mark_! Aku memiliki _Kiss Mark_! Aku menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha di Amerika Serikat yang paling dihormati, dan dia memberiku tanda sialan ini. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa saat dia melakukannya padaku? Mukaku memerah. Faktanya adalah aku tahu persis mengapa – Mr. Orgasme menggunakan keahlian motorik seks-nya padaku.

Bawah sadarku mengintip dari balik kacamata setengah bulannya dengan berspekulasi sambil berdecak seperti mencela, sementara dewi batinku terlelap di kursi malasnya, dia keterlaluan. Aku melongo melihat bayanganku di cermin.

Pergelangan tanganku memiliki bilur merah bekas borgol di sekelilingnya. Tidak ragu lagi pergelangan tanganku akan tampak memar. Aku memeriksa pergelangan kakiku – bilurnya lebih merah. Ya ampun, aku terlihat seperti habis mengalami semacam kecelakaan.

Aku menatap pada diriku sendiri, mencoba menyerap bagaimana penampilanku. Tubuhku sangat berbeda hari ini. Tubuhku telah berubah secara perlahan-lahan sejak aku mengenalnya...Aku menjadi lebih berisi dan bugar, dan rambutku lebih mengkilap dan berpotongan rapi. Kukuku dimanikur, kakiku dipedikur, alisku seperti ulir dan bentuknya sangat indah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, tubuhku tampak begitu terawat- kecuali bekas gigitan cinta ini yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang perawatan tubuhku saat ini. Aku merasa sangat marah. Berani benar dia menandaiku seperti ini, seperti sebagian para remaja. Dalam waktu yang singkat saat kami bersama, dia tidak pernah memberi aku tanda itu. Aku tampak seperti neraka. Aku tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini. Mr Gila kontrol brengsek. Benar! Bawah sadarku melipat kedua tangannya di bawah payudaranya yang kecil- kali ini ia sudah melakukan terlalu jauh.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi pribadi dan menuju lemari pakaian, dengan hati-hati menghindari bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya. Melepaskan jubahku, aku memakai celana trainingku dan kamisol. Aku menguraikan kepangku, mengambil sisir dari lemari laci kecil, dan menyisir rambutku yang kusut.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil dan aku mendengar suaranya seperti khawatir.

"Apakah kamu baikbaik saja?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak, aku tidak merasa baik. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, aku ragu apakah aku akan bisa mengenakan baju renang, apalagi salah satu bikiniku yang sangat mahal itu, untuk menghabiskan bulan madu kami. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia begitu berani? Aku akan memberinya penampilan apakah aku baik-baik saja.

Aku seakan mendidih saat kemarahan melonjak melalui diriku. Aku juga bisa berperilaku seperti remaja! Berjalan kembali memasuki kamar tidur, aku melemparkan sisir kearahnya, lalu berbalik, dan meninggalkannya - meskipun sebelum pergi aku melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut dan reaksi kilatnya saat ia mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi kepalanya sehingga sisirnya memantul seperti tidak berguna mengenai lengan bawahnya dan jatuh diatas tempat tidur.

Aku bergegas keluar dari kabin kami dan lari ke lantai atas sampai diatas dek, dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju haluan. Aku membutuhkan ruang untuk menenangkan diriku. Suasananya gelap dan udaranya sejuk. Angin hangat menghembuskan bau air laut Mediterania dan aroma bunga melati dan bugenvil dari arah pantai. "The Fair Lady" meluncur dengan mulus melewati laut berwarna cobalt yang tenang saat aku menyandarkan sikuku di pagar kayu, menatap pantai yang sudah menjauh dimana lampu terlihat begitu kecil seperti berkedip dan berkelap-kelip.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk memulihkan diriku dan perlahan-lahan mulai mereda. Aku menyadari bahwa dia ada di belakangku sebelum aku mendengar suaranya.

"Kau marah padaku," bisiknya.

"Tentu saja, Sherlock!"

"Seberapa marahnya?"

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, kupikir aku sudah sampai di titik lima puluh. Tepatnya begitu, huh?"

"Semarah itu." Dia terdengar terkejut dan sekaligus kagum.

"Ya. Kemarahan bisa mendorong menjadi aksi kekerasan," kataku dengan gigi terkatup.

Dia tetap diam saat aku berbalik dan cemberut padanya, memperhatikan aku dengan mata melebar dan waspada. Aku tahu dari ekspresi itu, dia tidak bergerak untuk menyentuhku dan dia menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke, kau harus menghentikan secara sepihak mencoba membuatku taat padamu. Kau sudah menyampaikan maksudmu saat di pantai. Dengan sangat efektif, seingatku."

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan saksama.

"Well, itu membuatmu tak akan melepaskan bra-mu lagi," gumamnya dengan kesal.

Apa? Dan ini adalah pembenaran dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku? Aku melotot kearahnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau meninggalkan tanda padaku. Sebenarnya, jangan sebanyak ini. Ini adalah batas keras!" Aku mendesis padanya.

"Aku tak suka kau melepaskan pakaianmu di depan umum. Itu juga batas keras bagiku," ia menggeram.

"Kurasa kita sudah menetapkannya," aku mendesis diantara gigiku.

"Lihat aku!" Aku menarik turun kamisolku untuk mengungkapkan bagian atas payudaraku. Sasuke menatap ke arahku, matanya tidak meninggalkan mukaku, ekspresinya waspada dan tidak pasti.

Dia tidak terbiasa melihatku marah. Tidak bisakah dia melihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Tidak bisakah dia melihat betapa konyolnya dia? Aku ingin berteriak padanya, tapi aku menahan diriku - aku tidak ingin mendorongnya terlalu jauh. Tuhan tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Akhirnya, ia berkedip dan mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas dengan pasrah yang mengisyaratkan untuk berdamai.

"Oke," katanya dan suaranya menenangkan. "Aku mengerti."

Syukurlah!

"Bagus!"

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan marah padaku," Akhirnya, dia tampak menyesal - menirukan kata-kataku yang biasa kukatakan padanya.

"Kau terkadang seperti remaja," Aku memarahi dia, sedikit konyol, dengan kata-kata keras yang keluar dari suaraku, dan dia tahu itu. Dia melangkah lebih dekat dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Aku tahu," dia mengakui dengan lembut. "Aku harus banyak belajar."

Kata-kata Dr. Flynn kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku..."Secara emosional, Sasuke seperti remaja", Sakura. Dia melewatkan fase dalam hidupnya secara total. Dia menyalurkan seluruh energinya agar berhasil dalam dunia bisnis, dan ia sudah melampaui semua harapan itu. Dunia emosionalnya secara tidak langsung mengejar ketinggalannya. Hatiku sedikit mencair.

"Kita berdua akan melakukan itu." Aku menghela napas dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat tanganku, menempatkannya tepat di jantungnya. Dia tidak bergeming seperti dulu, tapi dia agak menegang. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dan tersenyum dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Aku baru saja belajar bahwa kau punya tangan untuk membidik dengan tepat, Mrs. Uchiha. Aku tak pernah menduganya, tapi selalu saja aku meremehkanmu. Kau senantiasa mengejutkanku."

Aku melengkungkan alisku kearahnya.

"Latihan sasaranku dengan Dady. Aku bisa melempar dan menembak dengan lurus, Mr. Uchiha, dan kau harus mengingat itu dengan baik."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengingat itu, Mrs. Uchiha, atau memastikan bahwa semua benda yang berpotensial proyektil akan dipaku rapat dan memastikan kau tidak memiliki akses mendapatkan senjata." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Aku balas menyeringai, memyipit mataku. "Aku punya akal."

"Aku tahu," bisiknya dan melepaskan tanganku untuk melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingku. Menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dia mengubur hidungnya di rambutku. Aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya, menahan pelukannya, dan merasakan ketegangan telah meninggalkan tubuhnya saat dia mengendusku.

"Apakah aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"Apakah aku juga?"

Aku merasakan senyumannya. "Ya," jawab dia.

" _Ditto_."

Kami berdiri saling berpelukan, kekesalanku jadi terlupakan. Dia berbau harum, remaja atau bukan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

"Lapar?" Katanya setelah beberapa saat. Mataku tertutup dan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya.

"Ya. Sangat lapar. Semua...em...kegiatan itu telah membangkitkan nafsu makanku. Tapi aku tidak memakai pakaian untuk makan malam." Aku benar-benar hanya memakai celana olahraga dan kamisol yang pasti akan dikecam di ruang makan.

"Kau selalu menarik bagiku, Sakura. Selain itu, kapal kita berlayar selama semingguan, kita bisa mengenakan pakaian sesuka kita. Anggap saja berpakaian santai pada hari Selasa di sepanjang Cote D'Azur (French Riviera: garis pantai Mediterania, Perancis tenggara). Lagi pula, Kurasa kita hanya akan makan di atas dek."

"Ya, aku suka itu."

Dia membungkuk dan menciumku - benar-benar sebuah ciuman pemberian maaf untukku - Lalu kami berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju haluan di mana sup Gazpacho kami telah menanti. Pramusaji menyajikan untuk kami _crème brulée_ dan diam-diam mengundurkan diri.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengepang rambutku?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke karena penasaran.

Kami duduk saling berdampingan di depan meja, kaki bawahku meringkuk di sekitar kakinya. Dia berhenti saat dia akan mengambil sendok dessert sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tak ingin rambutmu tersangkut sesuatu," katanya dengan tenang, dan beberapa saat dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kurasa, karena kebiasaan saja," renungnya. Tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan kening dan matanya melebar, pupilnya bertambah besar seperti khawatir.

Astaga! Apa yang dia ingat? Seperti sesuatu yang menyakitkan, kurasa memorinya ketika masih kecil. Aku tak ingin mengingatkan dia tentang hal itu. Membungkuk ke arahnya, aku menempatkan jari telunjukku di atas bibirnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak masalah. Aku tak ingin tahu. Aku hanya penasaran saja." Aku memberinya senyum hangat untuk meyakinkan.

Penampilannya menunjukkan sikap hati-hati, tapi setelah beberapa saat ia nampak rileks, jelas terlihat lega. Aku membungkuk untuk mencium sudut mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamku, dan ia tersenyum malu-malu tapi hatinya seperti pedih, dan aku meleleh.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu," katanya lembut.

"Meskipun ketidaktaatanku?" Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Karena ketidaktaatanmu, Sakura." Dia menyeringai padaku.

Aku menggunakan sendokku untuk memecahkan lapisan atas karamel pada makanan penutupku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Apakah aku bisa memahami pria ini? Hmm - crème brulée ini rasanya sangat lezat.

Setelah pramusaji membersihkan piring makanan penutup kami, Sasuke meraih botol rosé dan mengisi ulang gelasku. Aku memastikan bahwa kami sudah sendirian lagi dan bertanya,

"Ada apa dengan tak boleh pergi ke kamar mandi?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Dia setengah tersenyum, matanya menyala dengan kilauan yang tidak senonoh.

"Apakah aku boleh?" Aku menatap dia melalui bulu mataku saat aku menyesap anggurku.

"Semakin penuh kandung kemihmu, semakin intens orgasmemu, Sakura."

Mukaku memerah.

"Oh. Aku tahu." Sialan, itu sudah sangat menjelaskan.

Dia menyeringai padaku, tampaknya sudah sangat tahu itu. Apakah aku akan selalu berada di belakang langkahnya Mr. Sexpertise?

"Ya. Sebenarnya..." Aku begitu putus asa mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dia merasa kasihan padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan memberiku senyum miringnya.

Apa pun yang kau inginkan, Sasuke. Mempraktekkan semua teorimu untuk mengujinya padaku lagi? Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan," bisiknya. Meraih gelas anggurnya, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo."

Aku menyambut tangannya dan ia membawaku memasuki salon (ruang besar) utama. Ipod-nya disambungkan ke dock speaker di atas meja kerja. Dia menyalakannya lalu memilih sebuah lagu.

"Berdansalah denganku." Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau bersikeras."

"Aku bersikeras, Mrs. Uchiha."

Musik nyaring dengan melodi yang menonjol telah dimulai. Apakah ini irama Latin? Sasuke menyeringai ke arahku dan mulai bergerak, menyapuku hingga kakiku bergerak dan membawaku bersamanya memutari salon.

Seorang pria dengan suara hangat seperti karamel meleleh mulai bersenandung. Aku tahu lagu ini, tapi tak bisa mengingatnya. Sasuke menekukkan tubuhku merendah kebelakang, dan aku menjerit kaget dan tertawa. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, matanya dipenuhi dengan kejenakaan. Lalu ia mengangkatku dan memutarku di bawah lengannya.

"Kau pandai sekali berdansa," kataku. "Ini membuatku seperti bisa berdansa."

Dia memberiku senyum seperti sphinx tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, dan aku penasaran apakah itu karena dia memikirkannya. . . Mrs. Yuhi, wanita yang mengajarinya bagaimana caranya berdansa – dan bagaimana berhubungan seks. Dia sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk sementara waktu ini.

Sasuke tidak menyebutkan namanya sejak ulang tahunnya, dan sejauh yang aku tahu, hubungan bisnis mereka telah berakhir. Meskipun dengan berat hati, aku harus mengakui - ia telah mengajarinya. Dia menekukkan tubuhku merendah ke belakang lagi dan menanamkan sekilas ciuman di bibirku.

"Aku merindukan cintamu," gumamku, menggemakan lirik itu.

"Aku lebih dari merindukan cintamu," katanya dan memutarku sekali lagi. Lalu ia menyanyikan dengan pelan mengikuti kata-katanya di telingaku membuatku jatuh pingsan.

Lagunya berakhir dan Sasuke menatap ke arahku, matanya gelap dan bercahaya, semua humornya telah hilang, dan aku mendadak menjadi sesak napas.

"Ayo ke tempat tidur denganku?" Bisiknya dan sebuah permohonan tulus yang menyentak jantungku.

Sasuke, kau telah telah memilikiku dan aku menerimanya - dua setengah minggu yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu ini adalah caranya untuk meminta maaf dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja diantara kami setelah kami bertengkar.

Ketika aku bangun, matahari bersinar menembus jendela kapal dan air memantulkan pola berkilauan masuk ke dalam dan berpendar di atas langit-langit kabin. Sasuke tidak tampak. Aku merentangkan tubuhku dan tersenyum. Hmm...Aku menerima hukuman seks liar kemudian menebusnya dengan seks yang lembut kapan saja. Aku heran memasuki tempat tidur dengan dua pria yang berbeda – Sasuke yang pemarah dan Sasuke yang bersikap biarkan-aku-menebus-kesalahanku–dengan cara-apapunyang- aku-bisa. Rasanya sulit untuk memutuskan pilihan terbaik diantara mereka yang paling aku sukai.

Aku bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintu, aku menemukan Sasuke di dalam sedang bercukur, telanjang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Dia berbalik dan memperhatikanku, tidak terganggu karena aku menyela dia. Aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak pernah mengunci pintu jika ia sendirian di kamar mandi - alasannya mengapa begitu menenangkan, dan tidak satupun ingin kupikirkan.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Uchiha," katanya, memancarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang baik.

"Selamat pagi juga." Aku tersenyum kembali saat aku menonton dia sedang bercukur.

Aku suka menonton dia sedang bercukur. Dia mendorong dagunya ke atas dan mencukur dari bawah, sengaja berlama-lama saat dia menyapunya, dan tanpa sadar aku menemukan diriku menirukan tindakannya. Menarik bibir atasku kebawah seperti yang dilakukannya, untuk mencukur philtrum (lekukan diatas bibir). Dia berbalik dan menyeringai padaku, sebagian dari wajahnya masih tertutup busa untuk bercukur.

"Menikmati pertunjukan?" Tanya dia.

Oh, Sasuke, aku bisa menontonmu selama berjam-jam.

"Salah satu favoritku setiap waktu," bisikku, dan ia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan cepat, busa cukurnya mengolesi wajahku.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini padamu lagi?" dia berbisik dengan nakal dan mengangkat pisau cukur.

Aku mengerutkan bibir padanya.

"Tidak," gumamku, pura-pura merajuk. "Aku akan wax lain kali saja." Aku ingat kesenangan Sasuke waktu di London ketika ia mendapati itu pada saat dia menemukan sekali di sana, aku sedang mencukur rambut kemaluanku karena penasaran. Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya untuk Mr. Penuntut berstandar tinggi itu...

* * *

 **~ o0o ~**

* * *

"Apa-apaan sih yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sasuke.

Dia tak bisa menahan rasa ngerinya dengan sedikit geli. Dia duduk tegak di tempat tidur di kamar kami di Hotel Browns dekat Piccadilly, menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur dan menatap ke arahku, mulutnya terkejut membentuk huruf O. Yang pasti masih tengah malam. Mukaku memerah sewarna seprei di ruang bermain dan mencoba untuk menurunkan baju tidur satinku sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat. Dia meraih tanganku untuk menghentikanku.

"Sakura!"

"Aku-err. . . bercukur."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kenapa?" Dia menyeringai dengan lebar. Aku menutupi mukaku dengan tanganku. Mengapa aku begitu malu?

"Hei," katanya lembut dan menarik tanganku menjauh. "Jangan malu." Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga ia tak bisa tertawa.

"Katakan. Kenapa?" Matanya menari-nari dengan kegembiraan. Mengapa ia menganggap ini sangat lucu?

"Hentikan menertawakanku."

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku...hanya merasa senang," katanya.

"Oh..."

"Katakan. Kenapa?"

Aku menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Pagi ini, setelah kau pergi meeting, aku mandi dan teringat semua aturanmu."

Dia berkedip. Humor dalam ekspresinya langsung hilang, dan ia menanggapi aku dengan hati-hati.

"Dan aku mencentang aturanmu satu per satu dan bagaimana perasaanku tentang aturanmu itu, dan aku ingat salon kecantikan itu, dan kupikir...ini adalah apa yang kau sukai. Aku tak cukup berani untuk melakukan wax." Suaraku menghilang menjadi sebuah bisikan.

Dia menatapku, matanya menyala - kali ini tidak dengan kegembiraan karena kebodohanku, tapi karena cinta.

"Oh Sakura," dia mengambil nafasnya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Kau memperdayaku," bisiknya dibibirku dan menciumku sekali lagi, menahan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat kami kehabisan napas, ia menarik ke belakang dan bertumpu di atas satu siku. Selera humornya telah kembali.

"Kurasa aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh dari hasil karyamu, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Apa? Jangan." Dia pasti bercanda! Aku menutupi diriku, melindungi milikku yang baru saja gundul.

"Oh tidak, jangan Sakura." Dia mencengkeram tanganku dan menariknya menjauh, berpindah dengan gesit jadi dia di antara kedua kakiku, menjepit tanganku ke sampingku.

Dia memberiku tatapan yang membakar hingga bisa menyalakan sumbu, tapi sebelum aku terbakar, ia membungkuk dan bibirnya meluncur turun ke perut telanjangku langsung menuju lipatanku. Aku menggeliat di bawahnya, dengan berat hati pasrah dengan takdirku.

"Well, apa yang kita dapati disini?" Sasuke menanamkan ciuman di mana-mana, sampai pagi, aku memiliki rambut pubis - kemudian dagunya dengan rambut yang baru tumbuh menggores melintas pubisku.

"Ah!" Aku berteriak. Wow...itu daerah sensitif.

Tatapan mata Sasuke melesat ke arahku, penuh kerinduan dengan pandangan tidak senonoh.

"Kurasa ada sedikit yang terlewat," gumamnya dan menarikku dengan lembut, tepat di bawahnya.

"Oh...Sial," gumamku, berharap ini akan mengakhiri pemeriksaannya yang terus terang sangat menggangguku.

"Aku punya ide." Dia melompat keluar dari tempat tidur dengan telanjang dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Dia kembali beberapa saat kemudian, dengan membawa segelas air, mug, pisau cukurku, kuas cukurnya, sabun, dan handuk. Dia menaruh air, kuas, sabun, dan pisau cukur di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan menatap ke arahku, sambil memegang handuk.

Oh tidak! Bawah sadarku membanting literatur 'Complete Works karya Charles Dickens', melompat berdiri dari kursinya, dan menempatkan tangannya di pinggulnya.

"Tidak Tidak, tidak," suaraku melengking.

"Mrs. Uchiha, jika ada pekerjaan yang sangat bernilai untuk dilakukan, ini adalah layak dilakukan dengan baik. Angkat pinggulmu." Matanya bercahaya, hitam pekat memanas seperti badai.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak akan mencukurku."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Mukaku memerah...bukankah itu sudah jelas?

"Karena...Itu begitu... "

"Intim?" Bisiknya.

"Sakura, aku mengharapkan keintiman denganmu - kau tahu itu. Selain itu, setelah

semua yang sudah pernah kita lakukan, jangan merasa malu denganku sekarang. Dan, aku tahu ini bagian dari tubuhmu yang lebih baik kau yang melakukan."

Aku menganga kepadanya. Dari semua kesombongangnya...itu memang benar - api masih diam.

"Hanya saja ini salah!" Suaraku sangat pelan dan sedikit merengek.

"Ini tidaklah salah - tapi ini sangat panas."

Panas? Benarkah?

"Ini membuatmu bergairah?" Aku tidak bisa menjaga keherananku yang keluar dari suaraku.

Dia mendengus. "Tidakkah kau tahu?" Dia melirik ke bawah dengan bergairah. "Aku ingin mencukurmu," bisiknya.

Oh, peduli amat. Aku berbaring kembali, melemparkan tanganku menutupi wajahku jadi aku tak harus menontonnya.

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke, silakan. Kau memang sangat kinky," gumamku, saat aku mengangkat pinggulku, dan ia menempatkan handuk di bawahku. Dia mencium bagian dalam pahaku.

"Oh sayang, kau tepat sekali."

Aku mendengar suara air diaduk saat ia mencelupkan kuas cukur di dalam gelas yang berisi air, lalu putaran pelan dari kuas di mug. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan kaki kiriku dan memisahkan kedua kakiku, dan tempat tidurnya memantul saat ia duduk di antara kedua kakiku.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengikatmu saat ini," bisiknya.

"Aku berjanji untuk tetap diam."

"Bagus."

Aku terkesiap saat ia menyabuni dengan kuas di atas tulang pubis-ku. Rasanya hangat. Air di gelas itu pasti panas. Aku sedikit menggeliat. Rasanya menggelitik...tapi dalam artian yang baik.

"Jangan bergerak," Sasuke menegurku dan menjalankan kuasnya lagi.

"Atau aku akan mengikatmu," tambahnya bertambah gelap, dan gemetar penuh kenikmatan berjalan menuruni tulang belakangku.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu ketika ia meraih pisau cukur.

"Tidak."

"Oh. Bagus." Aku menyeringai.

"Pertama kali yang lainnya, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Hmm. Aku menyukai pengalaman pertama."

"Aku juga. Ayo kita mulai." Dengan kelembutan yang membuatku kaget, dia menjalankan pisau cukur di atas daerah sensitifku. "Tetap diam," katanya sambil lalu, dan aku tahu dia sedang berkonsentrasi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sebelum ia meraih handuk dan menghapus semua sisa busa yang ada.

"Sekarang - aku lebih menyukainya," ia merenung, dan akhirnya aku bertumpu pada tanganku untuk melihat dia saat dia duduk kembali untuk mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya.

"Puas?" Aku bertanya, suaraku serak.

"Sangat." Dia menyeringai nakal dan perlahan-lahan mendorong satu jarinya memasuki diriku.

"Tapi sangat menyenangkan," katanya, matanya melembut seperti mengejek.

"Mungkin menurutmu." Aku mencoba untuk cemberut-tapi dia memang benar... itu...menggairahkan.

"Sepertinya aku ingat setelah itu rasanya sangat memuaskan." Sasuke kembali menyelesaikan cukurannya. Aku melirik cepat kebawah, melihat jariku. Ya, benar. Aku tak tahu bahwa tidak adanya rambut di pubis bisa membuat perbedaan seperti itu.

"Hei, aku hanya menggoda. Bukankah itu artinya suami yang sedang jatuh cinta dan merasa putus asa dengan apa yang dilakukan istri mereka?" Sasuke mengangkat ujung daguku dan menatap ke arahku, matanya tiba-tiba penuh dengan ketakutan saat ia berusaha untuk membaca ekspresiku.

Hmm...waktunya pembalasan.

* * *

"Duduk," gumamku.

Dia berkedip ke arahku, tidak mengerti. Aku mendorongnya dengan lembut ke arah satu-satunya bangku warna putih di kamar mandi. Dia duduk, menatapku agak bingung, dan aku mengambil pisau cukur dari dia.

"Sakura," dia memperingatkan saat menyadari niatku. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya.

"Angkat kepala kebelakang," bisikku.

Dia ragu-ragu.

"Kebaikan dibalas dengan kebaikan, Mr. Uchiha."

Ia menatapku dengan waspada, tidak percaya dengan sedikit geli.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, suaranya pelan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan-lahan, dengan sengaja, berusaha terlihat seserius mungkin.

Dia menutup matanya dan menggeleng kepalanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang tanda menyerah. Ya ampun, dia akan membiarkan aku mencukurnya. Dewi batinku meregangkan ototnya dan membentang tangannya ke luar, jari-jarinya saling bertautan, telapak tangannya menghadap keluar, untuk melakukan pemanasan. Sementara aku menyelipkan tanganku ke rambut di dahinya yang lembab, mencengkeram erat untuk menahannya supaya tidak bergerak. Dia merapatkan matanya tertutup dan bibirnya terbuka saat ia menghirup napas.

Sangat lembut, aku menggoreskan silet ke atas dari leher ke dagunya, memperlihatkan jalur kulit di bawah busa. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura, tapi tidak - tapi kalau ya pasti tidak sengaja."

Aku menjalankan pisau cukurnya ke atas sampai lehernya lagi, membersihkan jalur yang lebih lebar dibawah busa.

"Aku tak akan pernah dengan sengaja menyakitimu, Sasuke."

Dia membuka matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di di sekelilingku saat aku dengan lembut menarik pisau cukur menuruni pipinya ke sekitar rahang bawah telinganya.

"Aku tahu," katanya, memiringkan wajahnya sehingga aku bisa mencukur sisa di sekitar pipinya. Lebih dari dua goresan dan aku selesai.

"Semua sudah bersih, dan tidak setetes darahpun yang tumpah." Aku menyeringai bangga.

Dia menjalankan tangannya ke kakiku sampai baju tidurku naik kepahaku dan menarikku ke pangkuannya hingga aku mengangkangi dia. Aku menstabilkan diriku dengan kedua tanganku berpegangan di lengan atasnya. Dia benar-benar sangat berotot.

"Apa kau mau jika kuajak ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

"Tidak ada acara berjemur?" Aku melengkungkan alis dengan tajam ke arahnya.

Ia menjilati bibirnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak ada acara berjemur hari ini. Aku pikir kau mungkin lebih suka jalan-jalan."

"Well, sejak kau menandaiku dengan kiss mark itu dan jalan-jalanlah yang efektif untuk menggantinya, tentu, mengapa tidak?"

Dengan bijaksana dia memilih untuk mengabaikan nadaku.

"Tempat ini layak dikunjungi seperti yang aku baca. Ayahku merekomendasikan kita untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Sebuah desa di puncak bukit yang disebut Saint Paul de Vence. Ada beberapa galeri di sana. Kurasa kita bisa membeli beberapa lukisan atau patung untuk rumah baru kita, jika kita menemukan sesuatu yang kita sukai."

Astaga. Aku bersandar dan menatap dia. Karya seni...ia ingin membeli karya seni. Bagaimana aku bisa membeli karya seni?

"Apa?" Tanya dia.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang seni, Sasuke."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum padaku dengan sabar.

"Kita hanya membeli apa yang kita sukai. Ini bukan tentang investasi."

Investasi? Astaga.

"Apa?" Katanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Dengar, aku tahu kita hanya menerima gambar dari arsitek tempo hari - tapi tak ada salahnya melihatlihat, dan kota ini adalah tempat kuno, abad pertengahan."

Oh, arsitek itu, ia mengingatkan aku pada wanita...teman baik Sai, Mei Terumi. Selama pertemuan kami, seluruh perhatiannya ditujukan pada Sasuke seperti ruam pada kulit.

"Sekarang apa?" Seru Sasuke. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Katakan padaku," dia mendesak.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai Mei? Ketidaksukaanku seperti tidak rasional. Aku tidak ingin tampil sebagai istri yang pencemburu.

"Kau masih marah dengan apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?" Dia mendesah dan wajahnya mengendus di antara payudaraku.

"Tidak Aku hanya lapar," aku bergumam, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ini akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari alur pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" Dia menurunkan aku dari pangkuannya dan berdiri.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Saint Paul de Vence adalah sebuah desa abad pertengahan seperti benteng di puncak bukit, salah satu tempat yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke saat melalui jalan-jalan sempit yang berbatu, tanganku di saku belakang celana pendeknya. Namikazer dan mungkin Max atau Luke - aku tidak bisa membedakan di antara mereka - mengikuti di belakang kami.

Kami melewati sebuah pohon seperti payung persegi yang menaungi tiga orang tua, salah satu mengenakan baret tradisional, meskipun cuacanya panas, mereka sedang bermain boule. Cukup ramai para turis menonton permainan ini, tapi aku merasa nyaman menyelipkan tubuhku di bawah lengan Sasuke.

Ada begitu banyak yang bisa dilihat - gang-gang kecil dan lorong-lorong yang mengarah ke halaman dengan air mancur yang dibuat dari batu yang rumit, patung kuno dan modern, butik-butik kecil serta toko-toko yang menarik.

Memasuki galeri pertama, Dengan sambil lalu Sasuke menatap foto erotis di depan kami, Tangannya mengusap dengan lembut matanya dari balik kaca mata aviatornya. Mereka adalah karya Florence D'elle – wanita telanjang dalam berbagai pose.

"Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakku," gumamku sedikit mencela. Mereka membuat aku berpikir lagi tentang foto dari kotak yang kutemukan dalam lemarinya, lemari kami. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah merobek-robek foto itu.

"Aku juga," kata Sasuke, sambil nyengir ke arahku. Dia mengambil tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju pelukis berikutnya.

Iseng-iseng, aku ingin tahu apakah aku harus membiarkan dia mengambil fotoku seperti itu. Dewi batinku mengangguk setuju dengan agak ketakutan.

Gambar berikutnya adalah karya pelukis wanita yang mengkhususkan diri dalam lukisan figuratif – gambar buah dan sayur-sayuran secara close-up yang kaya dengan warna cerah.

"Aku suka ini." Aku menunjuk tiga lukisan paprika. "Ini mengingatkanku saat kau memotong sayuran di apartemenku." Aku cekikikan. Mulut Sasuke berputar ketika ia mencoba itu tapi gagal menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Kupikir biasanya aku cukup kompeten," gumamnya. "Tapi toh, aku hanya sedikit lambat," dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya "Kau telah mengalihkan perhatianku. Di mana kau akan meletakkan lukisan itu?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengendus telingaku. "Lukisan-lukisan itu - dimana kau akan menempatkan mereka?" Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan aku merasakan itu di kedalaman pangkal pahaku.

"Di dapur," bisikku.

"Hmm. Ide yang bagus, Mrs. Uchiha."

Aku menyipitkan mata saat melihat harganya. Masing-masing lima ribu euro. Ya ampun!

"Lukisan itu benar-benar sangat mahal!" Aku terkesiap.

"Jadi?" Dia mengendusku lagi. "Biasakanlah dirimu, Sakura." Dia melepaskan aku dan melangkah ke meja di mana seorang wanita muda berpakaian serba putih berdiri sambil menganga ke arahnya. Aku ingin memutar mataku, tetapi mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke lukisan. Lima ribu euro...astaga.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Kami sudah selesai makan siang dan bersantai sambil minum kopi di Hotel Le Saint Paul. Pemandangan disekitar pedesaan tampak menakjubkan. Perkebunan anggur dan bunga matahari membentuk seperti tambal sulam sepanjang dataran, diselingi dengan rapi di sana sini rumah kecil para petani model Perancis. Sepertinya cuaca sangat terang, hari yang indah dimana kita bisa melihat sepanjang jalan menuju ke laut, samar-samar berkilauan di atas cakrawala. Sasuke menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku selalu mengepang rambutmu," bisiknya. Nadanya menakutiku. Dia tampak... bersalah.

"Ya." Oh sial.

"Aku pikir karena pelacur pecandu itu dulu membiarkan aku bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu memori atau sebuah mimpi."

Wow! Ibu kandungnya.

Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Jantungku melompat masuk ke dalam mulutku. Apa yang harus kukatakan ketika dia mengatakan hal seperti ini?

"Aku suka kau bermain dengan rambutku." Suaraku dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu. Dia berkedip, matanya melebar, dan takut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Ini memang benar. Meraih ke atas, aku memegang tangannya.

"kupikir kau mencintai ibu kandungmu, Sasuke." Matanya melebar bahkan lebih dan ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sialan. Apakah aku sudah terlalu jauh? Katakan sesuatu, Fifty - kumohon. Tapi dia masih tetap membisu, menatapku dengan mata onyx-nya yang tak bisa kuduga sementara kesunyian membentang di antara kita.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, suamiku? Dia tampak tersesat. Dia melirik ke tanganku yang berada di atas tangannya dan ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katakan sesuatu," bisikku, karena aku tak tahan dengan kesunyian ini lebih lama lagi.

Dia berkedip kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ia melepaskan tanganku dan berdiri. Ekspresinya hati-hati. Apakah aku sudah melewati batas? Aku tak tahu. Hatiku tenggelam dan aku tak tahu apakah harus mengatakan sesuatu yang lain atau hanya diam saja mengikuti dia pergi. Aku memutuskan yang terakhir dan mengikutinya dengan patuh keluar dari restoran. melewati jalan sempit yang tampak indah, ia menggandeng tanganku.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi?"

Dia mengajak berbicara! Dan dia tidak marah padaku -syukurlah. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan lega, dan mengangkat bahuku.

"Aku senang kau masih mau bicara denganku."

"Kau tahu aku tak suka berbicara tentang semua omong kosong itu. Cukup. Sudah selesai," katanya pelan.

Tidak, Sasuke, tidak. Pikiran itu membuatku sedih, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin tahu apakah itu akan pernah berakhir. Dia akan selalu menjadi Fifty Shades...Fifty Shades-ku. Apakah aku ingin dia berubah? Tidak, benar-benar tidak – Hanya sejauh itu, aku ingin dia merasa dicintai. Mengintip ke arahnya, aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi ketampanannya yang memukau...dan dia adalah milikku. Dan itu bukan hanya daya tarik kebaikkannya, wajah tampannya dan tubuhnya yang membuatku terpesona. Tapi ini adalah apa yang ada di balik kesempurnaan yang tergambar dipikiranku, yang telah memanggilku...tentang kerapuhannya, jiwanya yang rusak.

Dia menatapku, menurunkan hidungnya, setengah geli, setengah waspada, terlihat sangat seksi kemudian menyelipkan aku di bawah lengannya, dan kami berjalan melewati para wisatawan menuju tempat di mana Luke atau Max yang telah memarkir Mercedes yang besar itu.

Aku menyelipkan kembali tanganku ke saku belakang celana pendek Sasuke, bersyukur bahwa ia tidak marah dengan kata-kataku. Tapi, jujur, apakah seorang anak berumur empat tahun tak pernah mencintai ibunya, tak peduli seberapa buruknya dia sebagai seorang ibu? Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memeluknya lebih dekat. Aku tahu di belakang kami ada tim keamanan selalu mengintai, dan dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya kapan mereka makan.

Sasuke berhenti di luar sebuah butik kecil yang menjual perhiasan yang bagus dan menatap ke jendela, kemudian ke arahku. Dia meraih tanganku yang bebas, dan menjalankan ibu jarinya di sepanjang garis merah bekas borgol yang telah memudar, dan dia memeriksanya.

"Sama sekali tidak sakit." Aku meyakinkan dia. Dia berputar sehingga tanganku yang lainnya terbebas dari sakunya. Dia juga meraih tanganku itu, membalikannya dengan lembut menghadap ke atas dan memeriksa pergelangan tanganku. Jam tangan Omega terbuat dari Platinum yang dia berikan padaku saat sarapan pagi ketika pertama kali kami di London menyamarkan garis merah. Kata- kata di jam tangan itu masih membuatku terbuai.

 _Sakura Kau adalah segalanya bagiku_

 _Cintaku, Kehidupanku_

 _Sasuke_

Terlepas dari semuanya, semua ke-fifty-annya, suamiku bisa menjadi begitu romantis. Aku memandangi tanda samar di pergelangan tanganku. Dan lagi, terkadang dia bisa menjadi liar. Aku melepaskan tangan kiriku, ia memiringkan daguku dengan jarinya dan mendalami ekspresiku, matanya melebar dan gelisah.

"Itu tidak sakit," aku mengulangi kata-kataku. Dia menarik tanganku ke bibirnya dan dengan lembut menanamkan ciuman permintaan maaf di bagian dalam pergelangan tanganku.

"Ayo," katanya dan membawaku memasuki toko itu.

"Sini," Sasuke menahan terbuka gelang dari platinum yang baru saja dia beli. Sangat indah, kerajinan yang sangat halus, gelang anyaman logam berbentuk rangkaian bunga abstrak kecil dengan berlian kecil yang menempel di gambar hati itu. Dia mengikatkan di sekeliling pergelangan tanganku. Gelangnya lebar dan seperti manset dan menyembunyikan tanda merah itu. Harganya sekitar lima belas ribu euro, meskipun aku sebenarnya tak bisa mengikuti percakapan dalam bahasa Prancis dengan asisten penjualnya. Aku tak pernah memakai sesuatu yang begitu mahal.

"Nah, kelihatan lebih baik," bisiknya.

"Lebih baik?" Bisikku, menatap mata hitamnya yang berkilau, menyadari bahwa asisten penjualnya yang langsing sedang menatap kami dengan tatapan cemburu dan mencela terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa," kata Sasuke ragi-ragu.

"Aku tak butuh ini." Aku memutar pergelangan tanganku dan gelang itu ikut bergerak.

Gelangnya menangkap cahaya sore yang menembus melalui jendela butik dan sedikit warna pelangi dari kilauan berliannya seakan menari-nari di seluruh dinding toko.

"Aku butuh," katanya dengan menyuarakan ketulusan.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia membutuhkan ini? Apakah dia merasa bersalah? Tentang apa? Tanda itu? Ibu kandungnya? Bukan saat membuat pengakuan kepadaku? Oh, Fifty.

"Tidak, Sasuke, kau tak bisa melakukan ini. Kau telah memberikan aku begitu banyak. Bulan madu yang luar biasa, London, Paris, Cote D'Azur...dan kau. Aku seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung," bisikku dan matanya melunak.

"Tidak, Sakura, akulah pria yang sangat beruntung."

"Terima kasih." Aku berjinjit, memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya...bukan karena dia memberiku gelang, tetapi karena dia menjadi milikku.

Saat kembali di mobil dia introspeksi diri, memandang keluar melihat kebun bunga matahari yang indah, seakan bunga itu mengikuti dan berjemur dibawah sinar matahari sore. Salah satu dari sikembar - aku pikir itu adalah Max yang sedang mengemudi dan Namikaze disampingnya duduk di depan.

Sasuke merenung tentang sesuatu. Meraih ke atas, aku menggenggam tangannya, meremas untuk menenangkannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum melepaskan tanganku dan membelai lututku. Aku mengenakan rok pendek, warna biru dan putih dipadukan dengan baju tanpa lengan warna biru.

Sasuke tampak ragu, dan aku tidak sadar jika tangannya berjalan naik hingga sampai ke pahaku atauke bawah kakiku. Aku menegang dengan penuh harap pada sentuhan lembut jari-jarinya dan napasku sesak. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia memilih menurunkan jarinya, tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan kakiku dan mengangkat kakiku ke pangkuannya. Aku memutar punggungku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya di belakang mobil.

"Aku ingin kakimu yang satunya, juga."

Oh! Mengapa? Aku melirik dengan gugup ke arah Namikaze dan Max, yang sedang berkonsentrasi melihat jalan di depannya, dan aku menempatkan kakiku yang lain di pangkuannya. Matanya tenang, ia meraih ke atas dan menekan tombol yang terletak di pintu sampingnya. Di depan kami, perlahan-lahan sebuah layar privasi gelap menggeser keluar dari panel, dan sepuluh detik kemudian secara efektif kami sendirian. Wow...tidak heran belakang mobil ini begitu lebar untuk ruang gerak kaki.

"Aku ingin melihat pergelangan kakimu," Sasuke memberikan penjelasan dengan tenang. Tatapannya terlihat cemas. Sekarang apa? Melihat tanda bekas borgol? Astaga...Kupikir kami telah selesai dengan urusan ini. Seandainya ada tanda, tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh tali sandal. Aku tak ingat melihat itu tadi pagi. Dengan lembut, ibu jarinya membelai ke atas telapak kaki yang sebelah kanan, membuatku menggeliat. Senyumnya bermain-main di atas bibirnya dan dengan cekatan ia melepaskan satu tali, dan senyumnya memudar saat dia melihat tanda merah tua.

"Tidak sakit," gumamku. Ia melirikku dan ekspresinya sedih, mulutnya membentuk garis tipis.

Dia mengangguk sekali seolah-olah dia memahami kata-kataku sementara aku berusaha melepaskan sandalku hingga jatuh ke bawah, tapi aku tahu aku sudah kehilangan dia. Dia seperti terganggu dan merenung lagi, secara mekanis membelai kakiku saat dia berpaling menatap ke luar jendela mobil sekali lagi.

"Hei. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Kataku dengan lembut. Dia melirikku dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan perasaan seperti ini saat aku melihat tanda itu," katanya. Apa? Diam satu menit dan seterusnya? Bagaimana...sangat Fifty! Bagaimana aku bisa mengikutinya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya suram.

"Tidak nyaman," bisiknya. Oh tidak. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bergeser lebih dekat dengannya, mengangkat kakiku di pangkuannya. Aku ingin merangkak ke atas pangkuannya memeluknya, dan aku akan melakukannya, jika hanya Namikaze di depan. Tapi mengetahui Max ada disana seakan mengekangku meskipun tertutup oleh kaca. Jika saja itu lebih gelap. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya.

"Tanda _kiss mark_ yang aku tidak suka," bisikku. "Semua yang lainnya...apapun yang kau lakukan," –aku menurunkan suara lebih pelan- "dengan borgol itu, aku menikmatinya. Well, lebih dari menikmati. Itu luar biasa intens. Kau bisa melakukan itu denganku lagi, kapan saja."

Dia menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Luar biasa intens?" Dewi batinku mendongak kaget dari novel Jackie Collins yang dipegangnya.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum. Aku melenturkan jari-jari kakiku ke selangkangan yang mengeras dan melihat bukannya mendengar saat dia mengambil napas dengan tajam, bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu, Mrs. Uchiha." Suaranya pelan, dan aku meringkuk jari kakiku disekitarnya sekali lagi. Dia terengah-engah dan matanya menjadi gelap, dan dia meremas pergelangan kakiku sebagai peringatan. Apakah dia menginginkan aku berhenti? Atau melanjutkan? Dia berhenti, sejenak dan cemberut lalu dia mengeluarkan BlackBerry-nya yang selalu ada disakunya untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk dan melirik jam tangannya. Kerutan dikeningnya semakin dalam.

"Shinici," teriaknya.

Sial. Pekerjaanya mengganggu kami lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menurunkan kakiku tapi tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku.

"Di ruang server?" Katanya dengan tidak percaya. "Apakah itu mengaktifkan sistem pemadam kebakaran?"

Kebakaran! Aku mengambil kakiku dari pangkuannya dan kali ini ia membiarkanku. Aku duduk di kursiku, memasang sabuk pengamanku, dan dengan gugup mengesek-gesekkan gelang lima belas ribu euro itu. Sasuke menekan tombol di sandaran tangan pintu sampingnya lagi dan kaca privasi bergeser ke bawah.

"Siapa saja yang terluka? Kerusakan? Oh, begitu...Kapan?" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lagi kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tidak. Jangan panggil pemadam kebakaran atau polisi. Nanti dulu."

Ya ampun! Kebakaran? Di kantor Sasuke? Aku menganga ke arahnya, pikiranku seakan berpacu. Namikaze bergeser sehingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dia? Bagus... Oke. Aku ingin laporan kerusakan secara rinci. Dan mengetahui secara lengkap semua orang yang memiliki akses lima hari terakhir, termasuk staf cleaning service...Temui Karin dan suruh dia meneleponku...Ya, kedengarannya argon sama efektifnya, senilai dengan berat emas."

Laporan kerusakan? Argon? Apa sih? Aku pikir ini seperti denting lonceng yang sangat jauh dari katagori unsur kimia.

"Aku menyadari itu lebih awal...E-mail aku dalam dua jam...Tidak, aku perlu tahu. Terima kasih telah menghubungiku." Sasuke menutup telepon, lalu. segera memencet nomor ke BlackBerry-nya.

"Darui...Bagus...Kapan?" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lagi. "Satu jam lagi...Ya...Dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari seminggu di luar lokasi penyimpanan data...bagus." dia mematikan teleponnya.

"Luke, aku harus sampai kapal satu jam lagi."

"Monsieur (Mr)."

Sial, itu Luke, bukan Max. Mobil melonjak maju. Sasuke melirik ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Ada yang terluka?" Tanyaku tenang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedikit sekali kerusakannya." Dia meraih dan menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya untuk meyakinkanku.

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal ini. Timku sudah mengatasinya." Dan itulah dia, CEO, dengan perintahnya, dengan kontrolnya dan tidak gugup sama sekali.

"Di mana kebakaran itu?"

"Ruang server."

"Gedung Uchiha?"

"Ya."

Tanggapannya seperti terpotong, jadi aku tahu dia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Mengapa tidak ingin?

"Mengapa kerusakannya bisa sedikit?"

"Ruang server dilengkapi dengan sistem pencegah kebakaran tercanggih."

Tentu saja.

"Sakura, kumohon...kau jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir," kataku bohong.

"Kami tak tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah kebakaran yang disengaja," katanya, memotong pusat kegelisahanku. Tanganku mencengkeram tenggorokanku karena ketakutan. Charlie Tango, dan sekarang ini? Selanjutnya apa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Note: Beberapa chapter bagian 2/ season 2 sudah direpublish di wattpad dengan private, yang mau baca ulang silahkan kunjungi wattpad, id saya algheesa

* * *

 **Thanks to;** D cherry, sitieneng4, Yuwican, wowwoh. geegee, Wata Yui, uchika haruno, lotus393, AryaniCentric, Firza290, Hanzura98, Q. Lenka, miky, DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan, putri sari 906, LoveNCTy, mrs uciha, putriintan nuraini, fans, Sasusakufans, viichan, Dianasasukeuchiha, Queenaf.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	68. Sequel 6

**[BAB 6 - Sequel]**

* * *

Aku gelisah. Sasuke telah menyibukkan diri lebih dari satu jam dalam ruang kerjanya di atas kapal. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membaca, menonton TV, berjemur - dengan pangkaian lengkap - tapi aku tak bisa santai, dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari perasaan tegang. Setelah mengganti pakaian menjadi celana pendek dan T-shirt, aku menyingkirkan gelang mahal yang menggelikan ini dan pergi untuk mencari Namikaze.

"Mrs. Uchiha," katanya, terkejut dari kegiatan membaca novel Anthony Burgess-nya. Dia duduk di ruang tamu kecil di luar ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pergi berbelanja."

"Ya mam." Dia berdiri.

"Aku ingin mengendarai Jet Ski."

Mulutnya menganga. "Emm." Dia mengerutkan kening, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke dengan hal ini."

Dia menekan desahan. "Mrs. Uchiha... em...Saya pikir Mr. Uchiha akan sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, dan saya ingin mempertahankan pekerjaan saya."

Oh, demi Tuhan! Aku ingin memutar mataku padanya, tapi aku hanya menyipitkan mataku sebagai gantinya, menghela napas berat dan mengeskpresikan, aku berpikir dengan rasa marah dan frustrasi bahwa aku bukanlah penguasa dalam takdirku sendiri. Disamping itu, aku tidak ingin Sasuke marah pada Namikaze - atau padaku, dalam hal ini.

Melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri melewati Namikaze, aku

mengetuk pintu ruang kerja dan masuk. Sasuke sedang memegang BlackBerry-nya, bersandar di meja mahoni. Dia mendongak.

"Karin, tunggu sebentar," gumamnya di telepon, ekspresinya serius. Tatapannya yang sopan memberi harapan.

Sial. Mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang masuk ke ruang kantor kepala sekolah? Pria ini yang telah memborgolku kemarin. Aku menolak untuk diintimidasi olehnya, dia suamiku, sialan. Aku menegakkan bahuku dan memberinya senyuman lebar.

"Aku akan berbelanja. Aku akan membawa pengawal bersamaku."

"Tentu, bawalah salah satu dari si kembar dan Namikaze, juga," katanya, dan aku tahu bahwa apa pun yang terjadi adalah serius karena ia tidak bertanya padaku lebih jauh. Aku berdiri menatapnya, bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa membantunya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya dia. Dia ingin aku pergi. Sial.

"Bisakah aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu?" Aku bertanya. Dia tersenyum, dengan senyum manis malu-malunya.

"Tidak, sayang, aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Para kru akan membantuku."

"Oke." Aku ingin menciumnya. Sial, aku bisa – dia suamiku. Sengaja melangkah maju, Aku memberikan ciuman di bibirnya, mengejutkan dia.

"Karin, aku akan meneleponmu lagi," ia bergumam. Dia menempatkan BlackBerry di atas meja di belakangnya, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumku penuh gairah.

Aku terengah-engah ketika ia melepaskanku. Matanya gelap dan membutuhkan.

"Kau menggangguku. Aku perlu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sehingga aku bisa kembali berbulan-madu." Ia menjalankan jari telunjuk di wajahku dan membelai daguku, memiringkan kepalaku ke atas.

"Oke. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan meminta maaf, Mrs. Uchiha. Aku suka dengan gangguanmu." Dia mencium sudut mulutku.

"Pergilah, belanjakan beberapa uangmu." Dia melepaskanku.

"Akan kulakukan." Aku menyeringai padanya saat aku keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Alam Bawah sadarku menggetarkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan bibir. _Kau tidak mengatakan padanya kau akan_

 _mengendarai Jet Ski_ , dia mencelaku dengan suara merdunya. Aku mengabaikannya...wanita bengis.

Namikaze dengan sabar menunggu.

"Semua urusan sudah beres dengan komando tertinggi... bisa kita pergi?" Aku tersenyum, mencoba untuk menjaga sarkasme yang keluar dari suaraku. Namikaze tidak menyembunyikan senyuman

kagumnya.

"Mrs. Uchiha, Anda duluan." Namikaze dengan sabar berbicara padaku melalui kontrol pada Jet Ski dan menjelaskan bagaimana

mengendarainya. Dia memiliki otoritas, tenang dan lembut adalah dirinya, dia guru yang hebat.

Kami berada di motor untuk memulai, sambil meliuk-liuk di perairan pelabuhan yang tenang di samping _Fair Lady_. Max muncul, ekspresinya tersembunyi oleh bayangannya, dan salah satu kru dari _Fair Lady_ pada kontrol peluncuran motor. Astaga – tiga orang bersamaku, hanya karena aku ingin pergi berbelanja. Ini konyol.

Menaikkan ritsleting jaket pengamanku, aku tersenyum berseri-seri pada Namikaze. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku naik ke Jet Ski.

"Kencangkan tali dari kunci kontak di sekitar pergelangan tangan Anda, Mrs Uchiha. Jika Anda jatuh, mesin akan berhenti otomatis," ia menjelaskan.

"Oke."

"Siap?"

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Tekan tombol start ketika Anda sudah mengapung sekitar empat meter dari perahu. Kami akan mengikuti Anda."

"Oke."

Dia mendorong Jet Ski menjauh dari tempat peluncuran, dan mengapung lembut ke pelabuhan utama. Ketika dia memberiku tanda oke, aku menekan tombol start dan mesin meraung menyala.

"Oke, Mrs Uchiha, pelan-pelan melakukannya!" Teriak Namikaze. Aku memutar pedal gas. Jetski itu meluncur dengan tiba-tiba dan mogok. Sial! Bagaimana Sasuke membuatnya terlihat begitu mudah? Aku mencoba lagi, dan sekali lagi, dan mogok lagi. _Double crap_!

"stabilkan gasnya, Mrs. Uchiha," kata Namikaze.

"Ya, ya, ya," gumamku pelan. Aku mencoba sekali lagi, dengan sangat pelan memutar tuas gas, dan Jet Ski meluncur maju – tapi kali ini tetap jalan.

Ya! Jetski-nya tetap bergerak. _Ha ha! Ini masih terus jalan!_ Aku ingin berteriak dan menjerit dalam kegembiraan, tapi aku menahannya. Aku berlayar lembut menjauh dari kapal pesiar ke pelabuhan utama. Di belakangku, aku mendengar deru serak dari luncuran motor.

Ketika aku menekan gas lagi, Jet Ski melompat ke depan, berseluncur di air. Dengan angin hangat di rambutku dan air laut yang nyaman menyembur di kedua sisiku, aku merasa bebas. Ini keren! _Tidak heran Sasuke tak pernah_ _membiarkanku mengemudi._

Daripada lansung menuju ke tepi pantai dan mengurangi kesenangan, aku berbelok untuk berputar-putar di sekitar _Fair Lady_ yang megah. Wow - hal ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku mengabaikan Namikaze dan kru di belakangku dan ngebut di sekitar kapal pesiar untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat aku sedang menyelesaikan lintasanku, aku melihat Sasuke di dek. Kupikir dia menganga menatapku, walaupun itu sulit untuk dikatakan. Dengan berani, aku mengangkat satu tangan dari setang dan melambai dengan antusias padanya. Dia tampak seperti terbuat dari batu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat tangannya di kemiripan tersebut dengan lambaian kaku. Aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya, dan sesuatu memberitahuku bahwa aku tak ingin menebaknya, jadi aku menuju ke marina, melaju melintasi air biru Mediterania yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari sore.

Di dermaga, aku menunggu dan membiarkan Namikaze menarikku dari depan. Ekspresinya suram, dan hatiku tenggelam, meskipun Max terlihat samar-samar geli. Aku bertanya-tanya sejenak jika sesuatu telah terjadi untuk menenangkan hubungan Galia (Prancis)-Amerika, tapi dalam hati aku menduga masalahnya mungkin karena aku.

Max melompat keluar dari perahu motor dan mengikat jetski pada tambatannya sementara Namikaze mengarahkanku untuk berjalan di sisinya. Dengan sangat lembut aku mendorong pelan-pelan Jet Ski ke posisi di samping perahu dan berbaris di sampingnya. Ekspresinya sedikit melunak.

"Matikan kunci kontak, Mrs. Uchiha," katanya dengan tenang, meraih setang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku ke perahu motor. Dengan gesit aku memanjat kapal, terkesan aku tidak akan jatuh.

"Mrs. Uchiha," Namikaze berkedip gugup, pipinya merona lagi. "Mr. Uchiha tidak sepenuhnya senang Anda mengendarai Jet Ski." Dia praktis menggeliat dengan rasa malu, dan aku sadar dia telah di telepon Sasuke dengan marah.

Oh, suamiku yang malang, dan suamiku yang patologis (abnormal) dan overprotektif, apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu? Aku tersenyum tenang pada Namikaze.

"Aku tahu. Nah, Namikaze, Mr. Uchiha tidak ada di sini, dan jika dia tidak sepenuhnya senang, aku yakin dia akan mengatakannya langsung padaku saat aku kembali ke kapal."

Namikaze mengernyit. "Bagus lah kalau begitu, Mrs. Uchiha," katanya pelan, sambil menyodorkan tasku.

Saat aku memanjat keluar dari perahu, aku melihat sekilas senyum enggannya, dan membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. Aku tak bisa percaya betapa aku menyukai Namikaze, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka saat dimarahi olehnya – _dia bukan ayahku atau suamiku_.

Sial, Sasuke marah – dan dia punya cukup alasan untuk khawatir pada saat ini. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ketika aku berdiri di dermaga menunggu Namikaze untuk naik, aku merasakan BlackBerry-ku bergetar didalam tasku dan aku menariknya keluar. Lagu Sade berjudul "Your Love is King" adalah nada deringku untuk Sasuke – hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Hai," gumamku.

"Hai," katanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kapal. Jangan marah."

Aku mendengar suaranya sedikit terkesiap karena terkejut.

"Um..."

"Lagipula itu cukup menyenangkan," bisikku.

Dia mendesah. "Nah, jauh lebih baik bagiku untuk membatasi kesenanganmu, Mrs. Uchiha. Hanya saja berhati-hatilah. Kumohon."

 _Oh my! Izin untuk bersenang-senang!_ "Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan di kota?"

"Hanya kau, kembali dengan utuh."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memenuhinya, Mr. Uchiha."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Kami bertujuan untuk menyenangkan," Aku menanggapi dengan tawa.

Aku mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. "Aku ada panggilan telepon lagi – sampai nanti, sayang."

"Sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Dia menutup telepon. Krisis Jet Ski terhindar sudah, kupikir. Mobil menunggu, dan Namikaze memegang pintu yang terbuka untukku. Aku mengedipkan mata padanya saat aku memanjat naik, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya terhibur.

Di dalam mobil, aku membuka e-mail pada BlackBerry-ku.

* * *

 _Dari: Sakura Uchiha_

 _Perihal: Terima Kasih_

 _Tanggal: 17 Agustus 2011 16:55_

 _Untuk: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Ku mohon jangan kesal._

 _Istrimu yang tercinta_

* * *

 _Dari: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Perihal: Mencoba untuk Tetap Tenang_

 _Tanggal: August 17, 2011 16:59_

 _Untuk: Sakura Uchiha_

 _Sama-sama._

 _kembali dengan utuh._

 _Ini bukan permintaan._

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _CEO & suami yang overprotektif, Uchiha Enterprises Holdings Inc_

* * *

Jawabannya membuatku tersenyum. _Si Gila-kontrolku_.

Mengapa aku ingin pergi berbelanja? Aku benci belanja. Tapi dalam hati aku tahu mengapa, dan aku berjalan mantap melewati Chanel, Gucci, Dior, dan butik desainer lainnya dan akhirnya menemukan penangkal untuk apa yang sedang melandaku, dalam sesuatu toko kecil barang yang menimbun, toko turis.

Ini sebuah gelang kaki perak kecil dengan hati kecil dan lonceng-lonceng kecil. Itu berdenting dengan manis dan harganya lima Euro. Segera setelah aku membelinya, aku memakainya. Inilah aku – ini adalah apa yang aku suka. Segera aku merasa lebih nyaman.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan dari gadis yang pernah menyukai ini. Dalam hati aku tahu bahwa aku tidak hanya kewalahan oleh Sasuke sendiri tetapi juga oleh kekayaannya. Akankah aku terbiasa dengan hal itu?

Namikaze dan Gaston mengikutiku dengan patuh melalui kerumunan sore, dan aku segera melupakan keberadaan mereka. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Sasuke, sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang terjadi di Seattle. Tapi apa yang harus aku beli untuk pria yang memiliki segalanya?

Aku berhenti di sebuah alun-alun modern kecil yang dikelilingi oleh toko-toko dan menatap di masing-masing secara berurutan. Ketika aku melihat pada toko elektronik, kunjungan kami sebelumnya ke galeri hari ini dan kunjungan kami ke Louvre kembali dalam ingatanku. Kami sedang melihat Venus de Milo pada saat itu...Kata-kata Sasuke bergema di kepalaku,

" _Kita semua dapat menghargai bentuk perempuan. Kita senang memandangnya apakah itu dari marmer atau cat minyak atau satin atau film_."

Ini memberiku ide, ide berani. Aku hanya perlu bantuan untuk memilih yang tepat, dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantuku. Aku bergulat mengeluarkan Blackberry-ku dari tas dan menelepon Gaara.

"Siapa...?" Gumamnya mengantuk.

"Gaara ini Sakura."

"Sakura, hi! Dimana kau? Kau baik-baik saja." Dia terdengar lebih waspada sekarang, khawatir.

"Aku di Cannes di Prancis Selatan, dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Prancis Selatan, huh? Kau menginap di hotel mewah?"

"Um...tidak. Kami tinggal di kapal."

"Sebuah kapal?"

"Sebuah kapal besar." Aku mengklarifikasi, mendesah.

"Aku tahu." Nada suaranya dingin... Sial, tidak seharusnya aku meneleponnya. Aku tidak butuh ini sekarang.

"Gaara, aku butuh saranmu."

"Saranku?" Dia terdengar tertegun. "Tentu," katanya, dan kali ini dia jauh lebih ramah.

Aku katakan padanya rencanaku. Dua jam kemudian, Namikaze membantuku keluar dari peluncuran motor untuk melangkah naik ke atas dek. Gaston membantu kelasi dengan Jet Ski-nya.

Sasuke tidak terlihat dimanapun, dan aku bergegas ke kabin kami untuk membungkus hadiahnya, merasa seperti kekanak-kanakan karena rasa yang menyenangkan.

"Kau pergi cukup lama." Sasuke mengejutkanku tepat saat aku menempelkan potongan plester terakhir.

Aku berbalik dan menemukannya berdiri di ambang pintu menuju kabin, menatap lekat-lekat. Ya ampun! Apakah aku masih dalam masalah karena urusan Jet Ski? Atau apakah karena masalah kebakaran di kantornya?

"Segala sesuatu terkontrol di kantormu?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kurang lebih," katanya, yang cemberut kesal melayang di wajahnya.

"Aku belanja sedikit," bisikku, berharap untuk meringankan suasana hatinya, dan berdoa agar kekesalannya tidak ditujukan padaku. Dia tersenyum hangat, dan aku tahu kami baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau beli?"

"Ini," Aku menempatkan kakiku di atas tempat tidur dan menunjukkan padanya gelang kakiku.

"Bagus sekali," katanya. Dia melangkah padaku dan membelai lonceng kecilnya sehingga berdenting manis di sekitar pergelangan kakiku. Dia mengerutkan kening lagi dan menelusuri dengan jari-jarinya dengan lembut disepanjang tanda di kakiku, mengirim gelenyar naik sampai kakiku.

"Dan ini." Aku mengeluarkan kotak, berharap untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Untukku?" Tanya dia heran. Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Dia mengambil kotak dan menggoncangnya lembut. Dia menyeringai kekanak-kanakan, senyum mempesona dan duduk di sisiku di tempat tidur. Membungkuk, ia mencengkeram daguku dan menciumku.

"Terima kasih," katanya dengan malu-malu gembira.

"Kau belum membukanya."

"Aku akan menyukainya, apapun itu." Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya bersinar.

"Aku tidak pernah dapat banyak hadiah."

"Sulit untuk membeli barang-barang untukmu. Kau memiliki segalanya."

"Aku memiliki dirimu."

"Memang." Aku menyeringai padanya. Oh, begitu juga kau, Sasuke.

Dia membuka kertas pembungkusnya dengan singkat.

"Sebuah Nikon?" Dia melirik ke arahku, bingung.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki kamera digital compact-mu, tapi ini adalah untuk... um...potret dan sejenisnya. Bersama dengan dua lensa." Dia berkedip padaku, masih belum paham.

"Hari ini di galeri kau menyukai foto _Florence D'elle_. Dan aku ingat apa yang kau katakan di Louvre. Dan tentu saja, ada foto-foto lainnya." Aku menelan ludah, berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak

mengingat gambar yang aku temukan di lemari.

Dia berhenti bernapas, matanya melebar saat pemahaman datang padanya, dan aku melanjutkan dengan buru-buru sebelum aku kehilangan keberanian.

"Aku pikir kau mungkin, um...ingin mengambil gambar...ku."

"Gambarmu?" Ia menatapku, mengabaikan kotak di pangkuannya.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha keras untuk mengukur reaksinya. Akhirnya ia menatap kembali pada kotak itu, jari-jarinya menelusuri di atas ilustrasi kamera di bagian depan dengan rasa kagum dan terpesona.

 _Apa yang dipikirkannya?_ Oh, ini bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan, dan bawah sadarku melotot padaku seperti aku binatang rumah peliharaan. Sasuke tidak pernah bereaksi dalam cara yang aku harapkan. Dia menatapku kembali, matanya penuh dengan apa, rasa sakit?

"Kenapa kau pikir aku menginginkan ini?" Ia bertanya, bingung.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau bilang kau akan menyukainya...

"Tidakkah kau menyukainya?" Aku bertanya, menolak untuk mengakui alam bawah sadarku yang mempertanyakan mengapa ada orang yang menginginkan foto erotisku.

Sasuke menelan dan memegang rambutnya, dan ia tampak begitu kehilangan arah, sangat bingung. Dia mengambil napas dalam.

"Bagiku, foto seperti itu biasanya hanya sebagai polis asuransi, Sakura. Aku tahu aku sudah mengobjektifikasi wanita begitu lama," katanya dan mengambil jeda dengan canggung.

"Dan menurutmu memotretku adalah...um, mengobjektifikasi diriku?" Semua udara meninggalkan tubuhku, dan darah mengalir dari wajahku.

Dia mengerutkan matanya. "Aku jadi bingung," bisiknya. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, matanya lebar dan waspada, penuh emosi yang liar.

 _Sial. Apakah itu aku?_ Pertanyaan baru-baru ini tentang ibu kandungnya? Kebakaran di kantornya?

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Bisikku, panik melanda di tenggorokanku. Kupikir dia bahagia. Aku pikir kita akan senang. Kupikir aku membuatnya bahagia. Aku tak ingin membuatnya bingung. Itukah yang kulakukan? Pikiranku mulai berpacu. Dia tidak mendatangi Dr. Hyuga hampir tiga minggu. Apakah itu?

Apakah itu alasan dia mengungkapkannya?

Sial, haruskah aku menghubungi Dr. Hyuga? Dan dalam momen yang boleh jadi unik dari kedalaman yang luar biasa dan kejelasan yang muncul, datang padaku – kebakaran, Charlie Tango, Jet Ski... Dia ketakutan, dia takut karena aku, dan melihat bekas-bekas di kulitku pasti membawa akibat itu. Dia rewel tentang hal itu sepanjang hari, membingungkan dirinya karena dia tak terbiasa untuk merasa tidak nyaman karena rasa sakit. Pikiran itu membuatku membeku.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan sekali lagi matanya bergerak turun ke pergelangan tanganku di mana ada gelang yang ia belikan untukku sore itu. _Bingo!_

"Sasuke, ini tidak penting." Aku mengangkat pergelangan tanganku, mengungkapkan bilur yang memudar.

"Kau memberiku sebuah kata aman. Sial – kemarin sungguh menyenangkan. Aku menikmatinya. Hentikan merenung tentang hal itu – Aku suka bercinta dengan keras, aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya."

Aku merona memerah ketika aku mencoba menggagalkan kepanikanku yang meningkat. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, dan aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia mengukur kata-kataku. Aku tersandung ke dalamnya.

"Apakah ini tentang kebakaran itu? Apakah kau pikir bagaimanapun ini ada hubungannya dengan Charlie Tango? Apakah ini sebabnya kau khawatir? Bicaralah padaku, Sasuke – kumohon."

Dia menatapku, tidak mengatakan apapun dan keheningan mengembang dia antara kami lagi seperti yang dilakukannya sore ini. _Holy fucking crap_! Dia tidak akan bicara denganku, aku tahu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ini Sasuke," Aku memarahinya diam-diam, dan kata-kata yang menggaung, mengganggu memori dari masa lalunya – kata-katanya padaku tentang kontrak bodohnya.

Aku menggapainya, mengambil kotak dari pangkuannya, dan membukanya.

Dia melihatku pasif seolah-olah aku makhluk alien yang menarik. Mengetahui bahwa kamera sudah disiapkan oleh salesman yang sangat membantu di dalam toko, dan siap untuk digunakan, aku menarik keluar kamera dari kotaknya dan membuka penutup lensa. Kuarahkan kamera ke arahnya sehingga wajah tampannya

yang penasaran mengisi frame. Aku menekan tombol dan terus menekannya, dan sepuluh gambar ekspresi khawatir Sasuke ditangkap secara digital untuk anak cucunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengobjektifkanmu," bisikku, menekan kamera lagi. Pada akhirnya bibirnya masih berkedut hampir tak kentara. Aku tekan lagi, dan kali ini ia tersenyum...senyum kecil, meskipun demikian ia tetap tersenyum.

Aku menekan tombol sekali lagi dan melihat dia secara fisik bersantai di depanku dan cemberut – berpose penuh, konyol. Dia cemberut, dan itu membuatku tertawa. Oh, syukurlah. Mr. Penuh gairah sudah kembali – dan aku belum pernah merasa begitu senang melihatnya.

"Kupikir itu hadiahku," ia bergumam cemberut, tapi kurasa dia menggoda.

"Yah, ini seharusnya menyenangkan, tapi rupanya itu adalah sebuah simbol penindasan wanita." Aku membidiknya, mengambil gambarnya lebih banyak, dan melihat kesenangan tersebut tumbuh di wajahnya yang super close-up. Kemudian matanya gelap, dan ekspresinya menjadi predator.

"Kau mau ditindas?" Dia bergumam lembut.

"Tidak ditindas. Tidak," bisikku kembali, menjepret lagi.

"Aku bisa sangat menindasmu, Mrs. Uchiha," ia mengancam, suaranya serak.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Mr. Uchiha. Dan kau sering melakukannya."

 _Wajahnya berubah. Sial_. Aku menurunkan kamera dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang salah, Sasuke?" suaraku merembes frustrasi. Katakan padaku!

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gah! Dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku mengangkat kamera ke mataku lagi.

"Katakan padaku," aku bersikeras.

"Tidak ada," katanya dan tiba-tiba menghilang dari jendela bidik.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, gerakan mulus, ia menyapu kotak kamera ke lantai kabin, meraihku dan mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur. Dia duduk mengangkangiku.

"Hei!" seruku dan mengambil foto dirinya lebih banyak lagi, tersenyum ke arahku dengan maksud gelap. Dia mengambil kamera dengan lensanya, dan fotografer menjadi subjek saat ia mengarahkan Nikon-nya padaku dan menekan rana.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mengambil gambarmu, Mrs. Uchiha?" Katanya, geli. Semua yang bisa kulihat dari wajahnya adalah rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan senyum lebar terpahat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hallo teman-teman reader... Lama tak jumpa, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian, jangan lupa **Feedbacknya dengan Review.**

See u soon.


End file.
